La Vie en Rose I, We will always have Paris
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: FrUKUS. "―Te detesto tanto, cher ―declara Francia con voz cortada y luego le abraza―. Y ahora lárgate a casa o a dónde sea y... ―sigue con voz dulce, sin soltarle―. Y no me hables hasta que... ―le abraza más fuerte―. Se me olvide."
1. Un

_Hidekaz Himaruya_

* * *

><p>―¿Qué... haces aquí? ―pregunta Francia tristemente, con un regusto amargo subiéndole desde el estomago al abrir puerta de madera pintada de azul de su <em>maison<em> parisina, después de ver por la mirilla a Inglaterra detenido frente a ella con un ramo de rosas escondido a la espalda. El inglés le mira.

―¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? _What the hell_ crees que hago? ¡Llevo tres _bloody_ días llamándote y no respondes al teléfono! ―le reclama.

―Yo... Es... Tu... ―vacila el de ojos azules. Él levanta las cejas sin entender―. Lo siento ―continúa, disculpándose en un susurro.

―¿Lo... Lo sientes? ―balbucea aun más descolocado.

―_Non._ No puedo... ―empieza a cerrar la puerta, en pánico.

―_I... Wait! What?_ ―pregunta empezando a histerizarse por no entender―. _Are you OK?_ ―frunce el ceño―. Pensaba que estabas ofendido o algo así.

―Es... ―carraspea―. Lo siento. Ve a casa, o con _le garçon_...

―No, no tengo por que ir con _the kid_ ―miente levantando las cejas y sonrojándose un poco.

―Deja de decir idioteces ―responde molesto.

―¡Pues tú eres quien las está diciendo primero, _frog!_ ―se defiende―. _Bloody hell_, estoy aquí, ¿no? ¿Porqué no me contestabas además de por tu absoluta falta de modales y educación?

―Por que... ―se recarga en la puerta. E Inglaterra se da cuenta de algo.

―Que no es como que me importe al fin y al cabo, pero la diplomacia y todo eso...

―Oh... Ya ―Francia desvía la mirada incomodo―. Claro, claro... ―asiente sin poner mucha atención.

―¿Entonces? ―insiste relajándose un poco al ver que ha colado. Francia suspira.

―¿Entonces qué, _Angleterre_?

―¿Porqué no contestabas? ―vuelve a preguntar.

―¿Me has hablado para burlarte o...? ―le mira de reojo―. No quería hablar contigo ―murmura.

―_But..._ ―frunce el ceño―. Oh. _OK, Frog. Wonderful_, por que yo tampoco ―miente irritado.

―_Angleterre..._ ―suelta en ese tono complicado, algo suplicante, algo irritado.

―_What?_ ―sigue irritado.

―¿A qué has venido? ―pregunta sincero.

―¿Sabes? _OK, France_. Tu ganas. Yo me largué con _America_ sin avisar y te dejé tirado después de que me hicieras _Ratatouille_ expresamente después de haber tenido sexo varias veces en los últimos cinco días en tu casa, pero tu no estás ofendido, irritado o molesto. No estás nada. Te importa tres cojones y solo no te daba la gana de responder al _bloody_ teléfono. _OK._ ¡Vete al puñetero infierno y que te den! ―grita tirando el ramo de rosas que llevaba en las manos al suelo y escupiéndolo―._ I hate you_ ―se da la vuelta para largarse, furioso y frustrado.

Francia mira el ramo tirado en el suelo y luego mira a Inglaterra irse.

―Me has traído... _Ang..._ ―de un golpe, corre atrás de él y tomándole de un brazo, lo gira y le da un beso. Uno de ESOS besos que van a dejar al británico con el cerebro como gelatina. Después de unos segundos se separa con los ojos ligeramente llorosos y le da una cachetada. Se gira hacia su casa, recoge las flores, cierra la puerta y se echa a llorar abrazándolas.

El inglés flipa en mitad del jardín sin entender un pimiento. Flipa durante un buen rato. Se plantea que hacer y se da cuenta de que ese es uno de los momentos en los que con cualquier otro llamaría a Francia para decirle que a un amigo suyo, alguien del trabajo, no le conoce, le ha pasado... pero enseguida nota que no hay absolutamente nadie a quien pueda llamar o preguntar, así que tropemente se acerca a la puerta golpeándola suavemente.

―_Fra... France?_ ―pregunta. Francia sigue ahí, con la espalda recargada en la puerta, suplicando porque Inglaterra no regrese.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―contesta después de unos segundos, tan quedito que seguramente no le oye. Al no recibir respuesta, el británico se pone nervioso, cada vez entendiendo menos.

―_France..._ ¿Seguro que estás bien? ―pregunta mostrando más preocupación de la que mostraría normalmente.

―_Dieu!_ ¡Claro que no estoy bien! ¡Largo! ―grita después de unos segundos con voz bastante grave y quebrada. Inglaterra se queda en la puerta con cara de absoluta desolación sin creerle, sin entender nada y sin saber que hacer.

―_Bloody hell_ ―protesta frunciendo el ceño, dando una patada contra el suelo y se volviéndose para irse. Con las manos en los bolsillos y el cuello encogido patea piedrecitas del caminito que cruza el jardín delantero. Exactamente cinco segundos después el francés quita el seguro de la puerta y la abre.

―_Angleterre!_ ―grita frustrado porque se esta yendo―. _Sacrebleu!_ ―chilla furioso de nuevo por pensar que se quedaría, se gira de nuevo entrando y limpiándose la cara con el puño de la camisa. Azota la puerta tras él cerrándola.

Inglaterra se detiene en mitad del camino de entrada al oírle, pero no se da la vuelta. Se plantea si hacerlo o largarse. "Eres un blando, eres un blando" se recrimina a si mismo y se vuelve a la casa, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados.

Francia abre otra vez la puerta y le mira sin hablarle. Cuando ve que se vuelve, camina hasta él lloroso aún, y lo toma de la mano.

―Te detesto tanto, _cher_ ―declara con voz cortada de nuevo y luego le abraza.

_My god,_ Inglaterra esta empezando a preocuparse en serio por su suspicacia y se siente completamente idiota por no entender un pimiento. Decide no apartarse y dejarle hacer a ver si en algún momento vuelve a pillar el hilo.

―Ahora lárgate, a casa o a dónde sea. Y... ―le dice con voz dulce, sin soltarle―. Y no me hables hasta que... ―le abraza más fuerte―. Se me olvide.

El británico levanta las manos sin saber si abrazarle también y se queda con ellas a medio camino en una postura antinatural, con el ceño fruncido. (Aunque el jurara que lo que iba a hacer es apartarle) Francia se separa.

―_Je t'aime, Angleterre._ No lo dudes ―acaba, se gira de nuevo y sale corriendo a la casa, cerrando la puerta dispuesto a no hablar con Inglaterra en los próximos años.

El de ojos verdes se queda ahí, paralizado en su postura antinatural y medio sonrojado, de hecho sonrojándose exponencialmente a medida que trata de entender. Se plantea si el francés no habrá estado drogándose o se habrá golpeado la cabeza. Por un momento se plantea llamar a España y a Prusia a ver si alguno lo ha notado raro... No, no raro, Rarísimo de Cojones. Y luego piensa que seguramente tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones sobre por que crees que esta rarísimo de cojones.

―_Bollocks_ ―reniega finalmente, dándose la vuelta y largándose.

* * *

><p><em>Advertencias generales: Esta historia va sin glosario por que me da palo escribirlo. Puede ser una historia muy corta o sumamente larga, eso depende de muchos factores que en realidad tienen la misma relevancia y sentido que los pepinillos en vinagre. No tengo ni la más remota idea de que ritmo de actualización tenga por que se actualiza espontáneamente. Eso sí, escrita, está toda escrita.<em>


	2. Deux

Canadá abre la puerta de madera pintada de azul marino que cierra el jardín de la casa en París dónde vive Francia y, al cruzar el jardín, lo primero que llama la atención es el campamento comanche de España y Prusia. Cuenta con dos hamacas, una barbacoa, un cubo con agua y hielo donde flotan unas cuantas latas de cerveza, una cuerda con calzoncillos tendidos y dos figuras tumbadas en las hamacas tomando el sol y haciéndose trampas a las cartas mientras en una radio suena una canción de Lady Gaga.

Si Canadá tuviera que definirlos con una sola palabra, esa seria "domingueros". Se acerca a ellos con una sonrisa avergonzada y ninguno de los dos parece notarle en lo más mínimo ni cuando se pone hacer aspavientos violentos con frenesí. Ligeramente frustrado, renuncia para subir al porche de Francia y golpear la puerta tímidamente.

―No va a abrirte ―suelta Prusia con una barrita de regaliz rojo entre los dientes que se asoma fuera de su boca, mientras observa sus cartas con una sonrisa que dice "estoy ganando pero voy de farol". Canadá levanta las cejas y le dan unas increíbles ganas de ir a abrazar a Prusia solo por haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, así de desesperado esta el pobre.

―Es cierto, tío ―añade España―. Llevamos aquí tres días y no ha salido para nada.

―Y ecima abre el sistema del riego del jardín cada dos horas ―protesta Prusia―. Si no le conociera pensaría que quiere que nos larguemos.

―Yo creo que quiere que nos larguemos ―responde España.

―Nah, tío, ¡que va a querer que nos larguemos! ―suelta Prusia confiado―. ¡Yo soy demasiado _Awesome_!

Súbitamente, más rápido de lo que se dice _"sacrebleu"_, la puerta se abre, alguien jala a Canadá de un brazo y la puerta se cierra tras él.

Prusia y España se quedan los dos paralizados viendo lo que acaba de pasar... a Prusia se le cae el regaliz rojo de la boca dramáticamente.

Canadá parpadea confundido en el vestíbulo sin entender muy bien que ha pasado mientras Francia, por su parte, ha prensado al canadiense contra la puerta, manteniendo una mano en su clavícula izquierda y otra en su cintura, al tiempo que aprieta sus labios cerrados contra los de él.

El de las gafas abre los ojos con sorpresa y flipa contra la puerta por el ataque por sorpresa, sonrojándose un poco, cuando un par de instantes más tarde logra comprender lo que pasa trata de apartar a Francia un poco, más por el asunto de entender que por nada.

El francés se separa al instante, con los ojos cerrados y sin mirar al chico. Gira a la cocina y empieza a caminar hacia allá.

―_Merde!_ ―suelta bajito. El menor parpadea de nuevo confundido, se sube las gafas y se arregla la ropa.

―Ehm... _bonjour_ ―saluda tímidamente y si planea seguirle, he de decirle que se prepare para flipar, dado que todo ahí esta lleno de comida. Francia no le contesta.

Canadá mira alrededor de la cocina llena de comida de todo tipo un poco nervioso e impresionado.

―Ehm... ¿vas a dar una... cena? ―pregunta en un medio susurro.

―_Non_ ―responde Francia en tono irritado―. ¿A qué has venido?

El canadiense se echa un poquito para atrás impresionado por la brusquedad de la respuesta mientras trata de no mirar los platos como si todo estuviera normal, aunque por algún motivo le incomodan y le llaman la atención.

―Ehm..._ l'Allemagne _dijo que habías desconvocado el G8 ―se lleva la mano a la nuca, avergonzado―. Y _l'Espagne et le Prusse_ dicen que no sales de casa desde hace tres días... estaba preocupado.

Francia suspira y desvía la mirada.

―_Merci._

―Y me parece que debes tener el teléfono sin batería ―continua diciendo― y... ―sigue hablando en un tono tan bajo que es imposible oírle.

―No te escucho cuando hablas en ese tono ―le reprende Francia irritado de nuevo.

―Decía que pensé que quizás habías enfermado o te había sucedido algo. Venía a ver si necesitas cualquier cosa ―repite en un tono que no ocupan solamente algunos roedores pequeños y Liechtenstein. Francia camina hacia él y se le para junto con los brazos cruzados.

―He estado mejor, pero _merci_ por venir ―levanta una mano para hacerle un cariño en la cara y se arrepiente a la mitad del camino. Se da la vuelta―. ¿Quién va a organizar el G8?

―Ah, pues... hubo una discusión al respecto de eso. Estuvieron gritando por webcam durante dos horas, ya sabes lo muy desorganizados que pueden ser. Además pasamos más de una hora discutiendo que podía haberte pasado y al final me ofrecí voluntario. Será en Toronto, en tres días ―explica. Francia se gira a mirarlo, de reojo.

―Bien.

―Por supuesto, serás bienvenido si decides venir ―añade―. Nos gustaría que lo hicieras. Todos estabamos muy preocupados ―confiesa cada vez más bajito. El francés camina unos pasos hasta la estufa y la prende.

―_Non_ ―niega con la cabeza―. No digas tonterías y tranquilízalos con cualquier cosa. Diles que tengo a un grupo de mujeres en casa o que Sarkozy me tiene amarrado a la cama. Cualquier cosa que suene excéntrica y sexual. Eso les mantendrá alejados.

Canadá el inocente se sonroja un poco ante esas ideas.

―Les dije que seguramente estabas resfriado o algo así. Me costó mucho disuadir a _mon frère_, decía que obviamente tenía que descubrir el misterio como buen héroe que es. Entre _l'Angleterre_ y yo logramos quitarle la idea de la cabeza pero no creo que _l'Allemagne et le Russie_ se tomen muy bien que no vengas a la reunión por motivos sexuales. Aún así les diré.

―_Angleterre..._ ―murmura por lo bajo, tomado un poco por sorpresa―. _S'il vous plait_, no quiero al _garçon_ aquí y mucho menos a_ l'Angleterre_. Está bien que sea al otro lado del planeta ―camina al refrigerador y abre la puerta―. ¿Quieres... Comer algo?

―_Oui, merci_ ―responde educadamente―. No creo que _l'Angleterre_ venga, él estaba... dijo que te habías enojado con él.

―¿Eso dijo? ―pregunta levantando las cejas―. _Imbecile..._ ―suelta en un susurro, sin estar seguro de como sentirse al respecto―. Hazme un favor, Canadá... Deja de hablar de mí con _l'Angleterre_, ¿bien?

―Ehm, _d'accord..._ mmm... Seychelles te manda besos ―cambia de tema obedientemente―. Dijo que estaba un poco decepcionada por que esperaba que vinieras a Berlin a por nosotros cuando regresamos de Tokyo, pero yo le dije que no tenías por que hacerlo.

―Como puedes ver, estoy en un montón de aprietos aquí. Y no parece que vaya a mejorar ―murmura malhumorado sirviéndole a Canadá un plato con un montón de comida―. Le escribiré a Seychelles una disculpa un día de estos.

―_Et le Prusse et l'Espagne..._ ¿Qué te han dicho? ―pregunta mirándole intensamente a la cara por primera vez. Canadá aparta la vista un poco nervioso, ligeramente incomodo y avergonzado por toda la comida de la cocina y se sienta diligentemente en el lugar que le ha preparado.

―¡Ah! ―da un pequeño saltito―. Ehm... ellos... dijeron que no ibas a abrirme, que a ellos no les has abierto._ L'Espagne_ cree que quieres que se vayan y _le Prusse_ cree que no.

―Ellos... _Non._ Si _l'Espagne_ me ve, sabrá cual es el problema ―dice para si.

―¿El problema? ―pregunta suspicaz sin saberlo, mientras empieza a comer. Francia se mueve incomodo.

―Olvídalo ―empieza a preparar unos platos extras de comida para España y Prusia.

―Mmmm... ¡vaya! esto está realmente bueno ―aseugra Canadá sinceramente después de saborear el primer bocado―. ¿Qué es?

―Es... ―desvía la mirada incomodo―. Comida de otros tiempos.

Canadá le mira intrigado, sin entender.

―_Cassoulet _preparado como antes. Y cisne... ―señala lo que parece pollo―. Con hierbas que hoy no se usan tanto ―carraspea.

―Quizás deberías ponerlas de moda otra vez ―comenta mientras se lleva otro bocado y luego aparta la mirada incomodo, vacilando.

―_Oui, oui._ Termina de comer ―le sirve una copa de vino.

―Puedo... ―vacila un poco más mientras sigue comiendo―. Preguntar... ―y añade algo en un susurro inaudible.

―Canadá, no te oigo cuando hablas en ese tono. Nadie te escucha cuando lo haces ―responde mas crispado de lo que generalmente estaría.

―_Pardón_ ―se disculpa bajando la cabeza, avergonzado―. Quería saber por qué has hecho tanta ―repite en un tono un poco más elevado, sin mirarle.

―Estaba... Aburrido ―frunce el ceño y le da la espalda.

―Oh ―responde simplemente mientras acaba diligente y educadamente todo lo que le han puesto en el plato, aunque es demasiada comida para él y siente el estomago pesado, bebiendo el vino.

―¿Vas a querer postre? ―pregunta terminando de servir unos enormes platos. Inglaterra debe estar orgulloso de Canadá, parece ser el único que aprendió los modales de un caballero adecuadamente. Seguramente no los aprendió gracias a él, por que ni siquiera él están educado como para no poder negarse al postre a pesar de estar lleno, pero eso no le quita que lo crea... Ni el orgullo, claro.

Francia le sirve una rebanada de _treacle tart_ que Canadá se come como un campeón, claro que sí. Aunque ya no puede más el pobre.

―Bien ―Francia sonríe satisfecho al ver que el menor se lo come todo.

―_Merci_ ―agradece el americano otra vez con una sonrisa tímida.

―Ahora... Lleva esto afuera a _l'Espagne et le Prusse_ ―duda un segundo―. Y diles que los quiero ―añade dándole los platos en una charola. Canadá se levanta limpiándose la boca con una servilleta y asiente con la cabeza tomándola.

―¿A ellos qué les digo que te pasa?

―Nada, diles que... Nada ―niega con la cabeza―. Habla con _l'Espagne_, él entenderá. Y diles que les quiero, _s'il vous plait._

―_D'accord_ ―asiente con la cabeza―. _Si'l vous plait,_ cuidate. Te esperaré en Toronto ―sonríe―. Volveré después del G8 a ver como estás si no vienes.

Francia le sonríe sinceramente.

―Habla fuerte en Toronto, _mon cher_ ―se acerca a darle un beso (o lo que normalmente lo sería) pero luego da un paso atrás, dándole unos golpecitos en el pecho. Canadá le sonríe de lado, no muy seguro y luego asiente con la cabeza, saliendo de la cocina.

Francia sale atrás de él. Este abre la puerta y se gira a mirarle. El francés le sonríe, tranquilo.

―Venga, sé un buen chico y tranquiliza a todo el mundo.

Canadá le sonríe de vuelta.

―Sea lo que sea, vas a estar bien. Nada puede ser tan grave ―le anima antes de salir.

―Desde luego, _mon ami_. Yo soy invencible ―luego baja el tono de voz, hasta que es un susurro―. E irónicamente, el país de_ l'amour_ ―concluye cerrando la puerta tras Canadá y en la nariz de Prusia que al darse cuenta de la puerta abierta, ha saltado por encima de todo lo que hay en medio tratando de llegar a tiempo.

oxOXOxo

A unos quinientos kilómetros de París, en Berna, suena el teléfono de Suiza. Él frunce el ceño y contesta.

―_Hallo?_

―_He… hello. ¡HELLO! ¿hello?_ ―Inglaterra cambia de tono de voz tres veces ligeramente… bueno, digamos que lleva veinte minutos intentando que el cuarto entero deje de moverse de lo que tiembla. Está en su despacho en Westminster y acaba de tirar por el suelo el té que tenia en un vaso de papel. Pero no es muy importante por que es el octavo que tira hoy, además solo en los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos se ha tomado quince.

―_England..._ ―Suiza se recarga en la silla, relajándose un poco al reconocer su voz―. ¿Qué tal?

―_Ye... yes. ¡Hello, Switzerland!_ ―responde tratando de secar el té del suelo con unos papeles en sucio, que después decide que no son en sucio y trata de volver a aplanarlos frenéticamente cada vez más nervioso. Tira el vaso a la papelera dónde casi ya no caben más.

―¿Te ha llegado mi presupuesto? ―sigue Suiza en tono de negocios.

―¿Presupuesto? ―pregunta descolocado un momento―. ¡Ah! Del reloj que te pedí que me hicieras ―recuerda―. _Yes, yes... Of course._ Perdona que no te respondiera antes. He estado un poco liado últimamente, tuve que ir de viaje de forma urgente y... _well_, jeje ―explica pateando la montaña de vasos para apretarlos dentro de la papelera.

―Bien, no hay problema, eso pensé. Esperaba tu llamada ―suspira.

―El caso es que puedes tirar adelante con ello, está todo _OK_ ―resume―. Especialmente cuidado el detalle de la estrella, tal como te pedí y he visto que no escatimaste en gadgets… ¡oh! y el titanio lo hará muy elegante. _Thank you._

―Sabía que te gustaría ―sonríe―. Espera la mejor calidad.

Inglaterra asiente con la cabeza volviendo a sentarse.

―_Of course._

―Y... ¿Cómo va todo? ―le pregunta tranquilo.

―Pues mira, quería hablar contigo... ―empieza y luego se arrepiente―. Ehm... sobre... _your sister._

―¿Liechtenstein? ―Suiza histérico como si acabaran de presionar un botón―. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

―Ella... pues no sé de dónde debe haberlo sacado, pero tiene unas curiosas ideas. Y esta semana que estuvieron todos los chicos en casa de _Japan_ compartió algunas de ellas con _Sealand_ ―explica.

―¿Curiosas ideas de qué? ―le pregunta histérico, muy muy enojado. Inglaterra frunce el ceño al oír ese tono de voz y deja de dibujar en el margen de una hoja.

―Sobre lo que hacen los adultos en la intimidad de su alcoba. No es que me importe lo que sepa o no o las cosas que aprende en tu casa, pero _Sealand_ es un niño pequeño y no quiero exponerlo todavía a esa clase de cosas ―sentencia. Suiza mudo, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

―No... hay nada... Que aprenda en esta casa ―balbucea pensando en la vez que encontró a él y a Austria en la sala―. Lo siento, ten por seguro que... No volverá a hablar con nadie ―declara el ahora.

―_Fine_. Creí que debías saberlo ―continua en un tono un poco menos duro al oír que se ha disculpado y pensando que se refiere a que no hablara con nadie más de eso.

―No puedo creerlo. Todo es culpa de _Österreich_ ―sigue Suiza murmurando entre dientes. El británico levanta las cejas.

―¿Austria le ha hablado de eso a Liechtenstein? ―pregunta con curiosidad.

―_Nein_ ―sentencia tajante―. No... No, no, no, no... No. Nunca debimos salir de casa, eso es lo que pasa. Una disculpa, _England_. Liechtenstein recibirá el entrenamiento adecuado para recuperar su inocencia.

―Oh... _Well_, a parte de ese pequeño incidente creo que el campamento fue una buena experiencia para los niños ―comenta un poco incomodo―. _Japan_ parecía bastante más animado de lo normal y a excepción de _Germany_ y _Canada_ los demás parecían bastante relajados.

―No estoy seguro ―suelta malhumorado y tamborilea los dedos en la mesa.

―A mi me dijeron que lo pasaron muy bien. Seychelles estaba encantada con Liechtenstein ―explica.

―Debe haber sido ella. Creció con _France_, ¿verdad? ―frunce el ceño. Inglaterra se tensa como un palo al oír mencionar a Francia y da un salto de la silla poniéndose de pie y lanzando al suelo una pila de papeles. Se aclara la garganta.

―Noseporquecresqueyodeberi... ―se detiene y carraspea otra vez―. Es decir... _Yes_ ―explica en un tono más plano, tratando de aparentar normalidad, mientras recoge los papeles esta vez―. Con _France_ y conmigo... ¡ENMOMENTOSDIFERENTES! ―añade en un grito casi inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que está diciendo―. Jeje... Separados. Completamente diferentes y separados.

Suiza se queda mudo, sin saber que decir.

―Entiendo. No estoy diciendo que tengas nada que ver tu, tu eres un hombre honorable ―comenta tratando de sacar la pata que ya metió―. Yo solo decía de Seychelles... Pero no importa ―carraspea.

―Ehm... ―Inglaterra vacila y vuelve a dibujar en el margen de una hoja―. _Switzerland, _pu... puedo... ehm... ―trata de empezar de nuevo y se arrepiente otra vez― . ¿Cómo va con Austria? ¿ya te trata mejor?

―Pues... Ya ―carraspea algo agobiado por lo directo de la pregunta―. Siempre he hecho que me trate bien. Ya no hemos tenido incidentes ―carraspea―. ¿Tú que tal estas?

―Ah, Bien, bien... ¡bien! Es decir, no sé que podría ir mal ―se ríe nervioso.

―¿Estás seguro? ―levanta las cejas―. Suenas preocupado. Si quieres contarme, prometo no hacer ninguna pregunta.

―Eh... hum. No, no, yo estoy bien, ¿sabes? es solo... _well_, estoy preocupado por una cosa que me ha contado un amigo mío. Pero es una tontería ―carraspea.

―Entiendo, entiendo ―asiente―. Y ¿qué le ha pasado a tu amigo? ―pregunta genuinamente, sin ningún tono de malicia.

―Pues veras, este… amigo mío, que trabaja conmigo, ¿eh? Se llama, eh... Henry, trabaja para el ministerio de economía. En serio lo conozco, cualquier día que vengas puedo presentártelo ―explica para dejarlo claro.

―Oh, _OK_ ―asiente creyéndole.

―No, lo digo por que a veces la gente dice "le paso a un amigo" pero en realidad hablan de... ―se detiene a si mismo y carraspea―._ Well_, el caso en que Ricky... le llamo Ricky por que, como he dicho, es mi amigo ―aclara histérico perdido. Suiza carraspea, detectando algo extraño.

―¿Qué pasó con él?

―_Well,_ el asunto es que Ricky tiene... bueno, conoce a un tío que es insufrible y que le cae como el culo. Yo le conozco también, trabaja aquí en el parlamento, es... ehm... se llama ―mira sobre la mesa, desesperado―. William. Eso es, William. Trabaja en, _well, you know,_ en la recepción. Eso no es lo importante.

―Aja... ―Suiza frunce el ceño entendiendo―. ¿Entonces?

―El caso es que William, que es un imbécil, le roba a Ricky su... ―mira sobre la mesa otra vez―. Grapadora. Eso es, la grapadora... un asunto muy feo, ¿sabes? Bueno, pues Ricky se va con William para pedirle educadamente y de forma muy diplomática que _please_ le devuelva su grapadora.

―Aja... Aja... ―asiente con la cabeza―. Que molesto es eso del robo, no debería de haber ninguna flexibilidad con ello, sigue contándome.

Inglaterra traga saliva sintiéndose un poco aludido por ese comentario.

―_Well,_ pues William no le devuelve su grapadora a Ricky, pero a cambio tiene con el un increíble... detalle. Un regalo. Eso es, le hace un regalo. Uno MUY BUENO y que Ricky... ehm ―se sonroja―. Bueno, simplemente no puede no aceptar.

―Ah, bueno, ¿y a Ricky le gusta el regalo? ―pregunta levantando las cejas. El británico se sonroja otra vez completamente histérico, muerde el capuchón del bolígrafo tratando de no recordar los cinco días de sexo con Francia que fueron realmente el regalo.

―_Bloody hell!_ ―protesta dejando caer la cabeza contra su escritorio.

―Bien ―carraspea Suiza, sintiéndose incomodo sin saber por qué―. Entonces, con eso ha quedado todo balanceado, no hay más... ―carraspea―. Problemas, ¿o sí? Debe haberlos, si no, no me estarías contando. Sigue, sigue.

Inglaterra se masajea las sienes tratando de clamarse.

―Vamos decir simplemente que no puede no aceptar el regalo ―sentencia y se pone nervioso―. Por que es… una película. Eso es, una película que siempre quiso pero creía descatalogada ―se inventa sobre la marcha.

―_OK_, creo que no es tan importante lo que fue el regalo, no te preocupes por ello.

―Por que el caso es que William es muy aficionado al cine, ¿vale?... y bueno Ricky ―se sonroja―. Un poco, también, ¿sabes? ―continua―. Cierto, no, no es muy importante ―agradece secretamente.

―Sigue a lo anterior, ¿qué más pasó? ―pregunta sonriendo un poco y entendiendo el conflicto sin saber cual es.

―_Well,_ lo que pasa también es que... ejem... Ricky tiene otro amigo. Yo también le conozco, se llama... Alf... Albert. Eso es, Albert. Y trabaja en el archivo ―explica.

―Aja... ―Suiza asiente, haciendo dos mas dos y concluyendo algo cercano a lo que realmente pasa. Y desechando el pensamiento―. Bien, ¿entonces?

―_Well,_ fue el cumpleaños de Albert hace un par de semanas y lo celebramos aquí. De hecho, yo estaba aquí, fue mientras los chicos estaban en Tokyo... comimos tarta y todo ―explica―. De hecho, tengo las fotos en facebook por si quieres verlas ―explica abriendo el ordenador y empezando a buscar fotos de alguna fiesta que hayan hecho en el parlamento para subirlas.

―No creo que sea necesario verlas, ni siquiera tengo ni _facebrook_ o como se llame ―admite suiza, esperando que eso lo tranquilice―. ¿Qué pasó en la fiesta? ―pregunta intentando llevar a Inglaterra a que le cuente.

―Ah, bueno, yo solo decía por si querías ve... _well_ ―Inglaterra igualmente las busca por si acaso―. El caso es que a Albert también le gusta mucho el cine, ¿sabes? y también quería la película que William le regaló a Ricky, así que Ricky, como son muy amigos, se la dió.

―En... Tiendo ―levanta las cejas―. ¿Y qué dijo William?

―Pues, decir no dijo nada ―piensa y se rasca la cabeza―. Pero Ricky pensó que quizás se había enojado. Aunque de hecho, a William nunca le ha importado mucho eso, ¿sabes? es decir... ―Inglaterra haciéndose un lío mental.

―Oh ¿Y esta vez si le ha importado? ―pregunta Suiza suspicaz.

―Ese es el problema, Ricky no tiene ni la más remota idea ―explica el inglés―. Por que fue a pedirle perdón y William no actuó como siempre.

―Entiendo ―Suiza se hace más hacia adelante en su asiento―. ¿Y a Ricky le importa lo que piense William?

―Pues_ ye..._ no... mmm... _I don't know_ ―vacila planteándoselo―. Supongo que _yes. _Vamos, digo, yo no lo sé por que no... _well,_ es una tontería y me lo ha contado, pero parecía realmente preocupado.

―Cuando la gente no actúa como siempre suele querer decir que pasa algo que no le gusta ―luego baja la voz―. O le avergüenza algo que no...

Inglaterra se lo piensa unos instantes.

―¿Sabes? yo había pensado algo en la línea del alcohol ―confiesa.

―Del... ¿Alcohol? ¿Hablas de alcohol, alcohol? Eso es poco probable. Es decir, ¿qué tiene que ver el que beba alcohol?

―Pues quizás cuando fue a pedirle perdón estaba borracho o drogado o las dos cosas ―explica―. Y por eso actuó tan extraño.

―¿Eso es algo que suele hacer William? ―Suiza abre los ojos―. Oh, vaya _England,_ no esperaba algo tan elaborado. Yo pensé más que William estaba... Tú sabes, preocupado o celoso o algo así. Quizás es muy inocente, tú conoces a tus amistades.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño.

―¿Porqué iba a estar...? es que... bueno, veras, digamos que William tiene la costumbre de no darle importancia a sus regalos, una vez regalados, ya son responsabilidad del propietario.

―¿Y esta vez actuó extraño?

―Muchísimo ―asiente.

―Eso es raro. Yo no soy ningún experto en relaciones humanas pero la gente que actúa extraño indica que oculta algo. Quizás podrías preguntarle.

―¿Yo? ―pregunta nervioso.

―Bueno, no tu... Ricky. Pensé que tu, como jefe de estado, querrías resolverlo.

―Oye, que si es un caso real, ¿sabes? ―protesta furioso―. Si lo necesitas les llamo y te los paso ahora mismo para que... ah... ―vacila al oír eso ultimo.

―Pero, es mejor que no te metas en la vida privada de... ―se calla al ver el enojo.

―El caso es que sí, los conflictos internos son lo peor que puede haber. Como ratas en un barco ―explica―. Pero es que según Ricky, William no quiere volver a hablarle y de hecho lleva un par de días sin venir a la oficina diciendo que está enfermo ―explica.

―England, yo solo estaba suponiendo, que... ―se detiene―. Vaya, eso me suena a... ―carraspea―. Perdona que siga con eso, pero la vergüenza...

―Vergüenza... ―Inglaterra se lo plantea.

―Yo no soy experto en eso, quizás si le preguntaras a _Fra..._ ―vacila―. Alguien. Pero seguramente el diría algo relacionado al enamoramiento o algo por el etilo. Yo no sé esas Cosas.

El británico frunce el ceño poniéndose tenso.

―¿No, sabes? _Yes._ Eso es lo que haré, le preguntaré a... ―se le seca la boca―. _France_. Le encanta meter la nariz en estas idioteces. _Thank you, Switzerland._

―Seguramente es un maleante y debe haberse robado más cosas ―agrega y frunce el ceño―. Quizás si lo amenazas con un arma...

―Oh, _yes_. Sí que lo es. No es lo primero que roba, de hecho. Creo que voy a despedirle ―valora en plan aleatorio.

―Es una opción. Yo estoy de acuerdo en eso relacionado con la cero tolerancia con la gente que no se porta bien ―asiente.

―_Well, thank you, Switzerland_ ―insiste― y disculpa por contarte estas tonterías, no se como no se me ha ocurrido antes.

―No te preocupes, me viene bien una distracción. Voy a hablan con _Österreich_ y con Liechtenstein. Ten por seguro que no volverá a molesta a _Sealand_.

―Eso me deja más tranquilo ―asegura.

―Bien. Pronto hablaremos, _England,_ para lo del reloj. Espero que puedas depositarme el anticipo. Buenas tardes ―concluye al final y cuelga. Inglaterra también cuelga pensando en lo que le ha dicho.

oxOXOxo

A quinientos kilómetros, Canadá se para en la puerta del otro lado, se recarga sobre ella suspirando y niega con la cabeza, España lo ve todo.

―Oh. Dios. Mío. ―suelta el moreno empezando a intuir quién sabe qué mientras Prusia golpea la puerta como un poseso.

―¡Tíoooooo! ―protesta entre los golpes―. Le has abierto al niñato este y yo que soy tu colega... que te traje los dibujos que le robé al cejas expresamente para ti hace dos semanas... que te he salvado el culo en incontables ocasiones ―sigue aporreando. España se ríe.

―Venga, Prusia, tío, no te enojes que no está bien. No te lo tomes así...

―Dice que los quiere ―susurra Canadá mirando a España―. Y les manda esto ―le tiende la charola.

―Dime niño, desde cuando eres tu tan afortunado ―pregunta Prusia bufando frustrado.

―Gracias ―responde España tomando la charola.

―Yo... ―Canadá mira al albino sin saber que responder.

―¿Cómo está? ―pregunta España en un tono más dulce que Prusia, pasándole la charola.

―Es algo raro de comer... ―se encoge de hombros y se mete las manos a las bolsas de atrás del pantalón―. Está... Está bien... ―miente sonriendo. Prusia le toma la charola de las manos abriéndola.

―¡Comida francesa! ―exclama contento, oliéndola―. ¡Ich liebe dich, tío! ―grita a la puerta sonriendo. Francia sonríe al otro lado.

―Está... Raro. Pero bien. Ha hecho un montón de comida ―dice mirando a España. Luego Prusia se vuelve a Canadá de buen humor.

―Hey, tío, ¿has pasado el último Resident Evil? ―pregunta en plan colegueo absoluto. España niega con la cabeza y mira a Canadá preocupado, tratando de deducir.

―Nervios, ansiedad...

―Yes... Es bueno aunque prefiero el Black Ops... ―y sigue hablando con voz quedita que nadie escucha o al menos no hacen caso. Luego se encoge de hombros al oír a España.

―Yes... Algo así...

―¿Ansiedad? ¿Porqué iba a tener ansiedad? ―pregunta Prusia a España. El canadiense abre la boca para decir algo más, pero se contiene.

―Debe haber sido ese imbécil otra vez ―frunce el ceño España y se vuelve a Canadá―. Sin ofender, pero es in capullo... Como le haya roto algo...

―¿De qué hablas? ―pregunta el de las gafas, ansioso.

―Pero ¿porqué no dejarnos entrar? ―pregunta Prusia―. ¡Eh! Tío, ven vamos a tomar una bier ―le da una palmada demasiado fuerte en la espalda a Canadá llevándole al campamento. Él se queja, pero nadie lo nota.

―Entonces tiene que ser otra cosa ―sigue pensando España en su mundo. Francia mira por la mirilla de la puerta, y se relaja un poco, al ver que van hacia el campamento

―Kesesesesese~ ―se ríe el albino―. No te preocupes tío, aquí el amigo... ¡Seguro puede traer un par de helicópteros y esas cosas molonas para sacarle de ahí!

Canadá niega con la cabeza.

―Ese es mi brother, pero no... No, creo que deberían dejarlo en paz ―termina en un susurro.

―¿Helicópteros? Nah, tío, déjalo. Ya saldrá, nos quedamos aquí y ya ―responde España―. Pero no deja de sorprenderme que te haya dejado entrar a ti si esto es lo que creo... Debo estar equivocado.

―¿Qué es lo que crees? ―pregunta Canadá mirando a España algo impresionado. Él sonríe.

―Es... Complicado

―¿Oui? ―pregunta serio, mirándole aún. Prusia levanta las cejas.

―¿Hablas francés? ―pregunta sorprendido y luego se vuelve a España―. Tío, ¿a quién hay que sacudir?

Canadá mira a Prusia algo indignado.

―¡Mais oui! ―exclama y España mira a Canadá se soslayo, haciéndole una señal a Prusia. Él pone cara de horror pensando que han de pegar a Canadá.

―¡Eso no es Awesome, tío!

Canadá les mira y no entiende nada. España niega con la cabeza.

―No tío, que no puedo decírtelo ―explica claramente.

―¡Aaaaaah! ―responde Prusia pillándolo.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunta Canadá aun tratando de entender.

―Bueh, seguro podemos pillarle... ―empieza Prusia y se queda callado al oír a Canadá―. ¡Nada! ¡NADA! ―responde ligeramente histérico, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda―. Anda, toma una cerveza.

―No entiendo nada... ―Canadá preocupado―. Per creo que el prefiere que no hagan ni digan nada ―mira a España―. Me ha dicho que todo estaría bien y que ―se lleva la mano a la cabeza―. Y que tú entenderías.

―No tienes de que preocuparte, sabemos lo que hay que hacer ―le tranquiliza España―. Y ahora por que no vas a ver el beisbol o lo que sea un rato.

―¿Qué van a hacer? ―pregunta nervioso.

―¡Nada! ―responde Prusia en un grito que denota bastante culpabilidad―. Solo quedarnos aquí y darle apoyo ―miente con una sonrisa maligna―. Creo que deberías volver a casa, lejos de Europa y eso.

―Quizás debería ir a preparar el G8... ―piensa en voz alta―. Pero, me ha pedido que les dijera que les quiere pero que no... ―sigue hablando sin que le escuchen.

―Sí, eso, ve a preparar o lo que sea... ―pide España acompañándole ahora a la puerta.

Canadá camina a la puerta sin saber qué más hacer.

―Pero... En serio creo que el solo quiere que se coman su comida ―insiste.

―Por cierto... ¿Tú no habrás estado con Inglaterra últimamente? ―pregunta España antes de despedirle. Canadá le mira con cara de angustias.

―Spain, please... ―suplica.

―Venga, muchacho, no hay de que avergonzarse ―sonríe como bobo.

―¿Vergüenza? ―Canadá sorprendido―. ¿Hablas de ESTAR con Inglaterra? ―pregunta sorprendido.

―Nah, no de ese modo ―sonríe ambiguamente―. Gracias por todo.

Canadá no sabe que hacer y con una última mirada a la casa de Francia, muy ansioso, sale de ahí.

xoXOXox

De nuevo, a aproximadamente seis mil kilómetros de allí, suena el teléfono de Estados Unidos. Él lo mira y debe poner algo así como "Iggy 3"

―¿¡Hellooooo! ―contesta riendo.

―¡Hi! ―responde sonriente, tomándose el té que hace dieciocho en su oficina, todos nos preguntamos si es que hoy no tiene trabajo o si planea que las Olimpiadas se le organicen solas.

―¡Hey! ¿How are you? ―pregunta sonriente y ríe bajito.

―Bien, bien... Trabajando un poquito ―miente como un bellaco mientras sigue dibujando. Por favor, por su dignidad abstente de preguntar qué es lo que esta dibujando―. ¿And you?

―Booooored ―se ríe―. Que bueno que hablas...

―¿Que no tienes trabajo? ―pregunta medio en riña, pero sonriendo.

―Yeah... Y es aburridísimo. Llevo tres horas seguidas firmando cosas ―protesta.

―It is OK. Supongo que puedes tener cinco minutos de descanso ―concede... luego piensa unos instantes y piensa "que demonios"―. Te invito a un café en la sala de videoconferencia.

―Oh... ¡Awesome! ¡Perfecto! ―responde contento. Se recarga atrás y pica un botón, baja una pantalla.

Inglaterra se pone de pie, hundiendo y sacando la bolsita de su te y tomándolo en la mano, se pone el teléfono inalámbrico y sale de su despacho para ir a la sala especial para eso.

―¡Ya estoy listo! ―exclama riendo―. ¿Vas tu a tomar café?

―Of course not. Tengo te negro, me lo han traído de India ―explica un poquito de buen humor por primera vez en días, empezando a preparar la sala. Estados Unidos hace los ojos en blanco.

―Aun no te veo... ¿Tu vejez te impide caminar mas rápido? ―sube los pies al escritorio y pide que se baje la luz.

―¡You git! ¡Estoy conectando esto! ―protesta dejando el te y dándole golpecitos a la cámara con cara de bobo y apretando botones cuando se enciende por fin.

―¡Helloooo! JAJAJAJAJA ―sonríe el americano―. ¡Tienes el pelo parado!

―Quita los pies de la mesa y siéntate derecho ―le riñe nada mas verle, tratando de arreglarse el pelo y solamente logrando desordenarlo de otra forma.

―Deja de regañarme, Iggy... God, solo han pasado tres segundos ―protesta haciendo una bomba de chicle. El inglés hace los ojos en blanco.

―Menudo gentleman estás hecho. ¿Sabes? He hablado con Switzerland por el incidente con Sealand y Liechtenstein.

―¡Oh! Eres malo ―Sonríe―. Switzerland seguro va a ponerse histérico. Liechtenstein me dijo... ―se queda callado―. Olvídalo.

―Pues se ha puesto un poco... ―valora y luego le mira―. ¿Qué te dijo?

―Nothing, nothing... Cuenta tu ―sonríe.

―Well, logré que me pidiera disculpas ―suelta orgulloso―. Claro, no es que con eso se le pueda devolver la inocencia a Sealand pero es mejor que nada.

―¿Cual inocencia, Iggy? Seguro el chico a estas alturas a se mas... ―se queda callado y se sonroja―. Mejor que Lili le cuente, a que se lo cuente France ―le da un escalofrío.

―De hecho, Switzerland dijo que pondría a Liechtenstein en un entrenamiento especial y estuvo valorando si había sido culpa de Austria o de Sey... ―de queda callado al escuchar lo que dice, poniéndose pálido y acordándose de que, de hecho, a él se lo explicó Francia. Terminó corriendo arriba y abajo por las praderas con las manos en los oídos gritando "es mentira, es mentira" y pasó unas cuantas noches teniendo pesadillas por culpa de lo gráfico que había sido.

―¿What? ―pregunta girando hacia la cafetera―. ¿De Austria? No me imagino a Austria contándole eso. Seguro es cosa de los chicos... O de France. Yo recuerdo que él me contaba cosas desde muy pequeño ―cuenta abstraído. Inglaterra parpadea volviendo en si.

―¡Pero si es un niño muy pequeño! ―se escandaliza―. La verdad, no me importa quien le haya contado a Liechtenstein... No me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer France ―insiste y luego recuerda todo el asunto otra vez.

―Bueno... Deja de traumarte, nadie toqueteo a Sealand en las vacaciones ―sonríe girando con un café en la mano. Inglaterra se cruza de brazos y luego flipa.

―¡Pues mas vale que no! ―exclama.

―Y deja de traumar a Switzerland, ¿OK? ―sonríe―. ¿Qué más te contó? ¿Algo interesante? Ya te dije que no, yo lo cuide ―sonríe adorablemente.

―¡Jum! ―protesta y luego frunce el ceño teniendo una idea pérfida―. Yes, de hecho... Yes.

―¿What? Tell me! Tell me! ¿Un chisme? ¿Liechtenstein los atrapó otra vez?

El británico levanta las cejas sin esperarse esa pregunta, así que eso fue lo que Liechtentein le contó a Estados Unidos en Tokyo.

―Eh... Pues... No. De hecho me... Dijo que estaba preocupado por un asunto que no sabia como interpretar... Si parece un chisme ―valora.

―Tell me! Come on! Come on! ―sonríe.

―Pues... Al parecer, mientras estábamos en Tokyo, él creyó hacerle... Algo a Austria que según él podía hacerle enfadar... No... No me ha contado que fue lo que le hizo ―empieza a explicar.

―¿Hacerle algo? ¿Algo como qué? ―frunce el ceño.

―No tengo ni idea ―responde―. Dijo que no era importante, solo que sabía que quizás no le sentaba bien... Creo que era algo con el piano ―se inventa. El americano frunce el ceño.

―Boring... Bueno, ¿y eso qué?

―Well, el caso es que fue a pedirle disculpas ―comienza.

―Ah, Ok... ¿Entonces? ―sonríe―. ¿Le… tuvieron sexo en el piano y luego fue a pedirle disculpas?

―Y cuando estaba en su casa, dijo que Austria se comportó súper raro... Dijo que al principio él se enojó.

―Aja... ―Estados Unidos frunce el ceño en señal de concentración. Inglaterra sonríe un poco.

―No, no creo que usen para eso el piano... En cualquier caso, Switzerland le había llevado un ramo de flores para pedirle disculpas y lo tiro al suelo por el enojo.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas.

―¡Nooo! ¡Al suelo! ¡Oh god! ¿Y después? ―hace una pausa y luego grita―. ¡Seguro las recogió en cuanto se dio la vuelta!

―Y cuando estaba por irse, Austria se fue a por el, le besó, luego le dio una bofetada, se puso a llorar, recogió las flores y se metió dentro de casa ―explica un poco nervioso por la manera exagerada en la que el americano vive CUALQUIER historia… y puede que también por lo que esta contando, vale.

―¡Wooooow! ¡Awesome! ―se ríe a carcajadas―. ¡Switzerland ... Man! No puedo creer que no sepa interpretarlo, es absolutamente obvio ―se ríe fuerte. Inglaterra frunce el ceño.

―Aún hay mas pero... ¿Qué es lo que es obvio?

―Es... Es... Es... Como... En... ―frunce el ceño―. En una película romántica.

El británico se paraliza.

―¿Lo... E... Es? ―pregunta casi en un susurro unos instantes más tarde.

―Seguro Austria esta perdidamente enamorado y no quiere que Switzerland lo sepa y... Le ha parecido awesome que fuera a disculparse y luego le dio miedo lo de las fotos y al final no pudo resistirse y le dio un beso, y luego lloro porque le angustiaba, y... Jaja ¡Es awesome! Creo que voy a hablarle a Steven para que haga una película con eso... ¿Quién crees que pueda hacerle de Switzerland? ―dice rapidísimo, hasta que se queda sin aliento.

Inglaterra parpadea tratando de asimilar.

―No me imagino a Austria abofeteando a Suiza ―agrega al final, pensativo y le mira―. ¿Estás bien?

―¿Fo... Fotos? ―pregunta sin saber de donde ha sacado eso por miedo a decir cualquier otra cosa.

―Flores, flores. Sorry. Fotos... Eso... Da igual... Lo de las flores es awesome ―sonríe―. Quizás yo debería darte flores mas seguido

―Ehm... Bueno, el caso es que luego Switzerland fue a hablarle a través de la puerta y... ―trata de seguir narrando quedándose callado al oír eso imaginando el drama que haría él con su tsunderez y vergüenza, si Estados Unidos le llevara flores.

―¡Oh! ¡Hay más! ¡Increíble! ―pone toda su atención en Inglaterra.

―Ehm... Bueno... Au... Austria le echó, así que él insistió dos veces y luego se dio la vuelta para irse ―continua medio vacilante.

―¿Aja? ―le mira con la boca abierta, encantado.

―Pues... Que antes de que se fuera del todo, volvió a abrir la puerta para detenerle y bajo hasta donde estaba y... Le dijo que le detestaba en mitad de un abrazo ―continua ligeramente incomodo mirando a otro lado y un poco muy muy poco sonrojado... Haciendo un esfuerzo por imaginar que realmente no fue con él.

―¡Oh my god... Love and hate story! ¡Una de esas de amor odio, es genial! ¡Eso les queda! Dejame adivinar... Luego le dijo que le amaba ―sonríe―. ¿Mientras le golpeaba? ―agrega pensando―. Nah, quizás es demasiado ―levanta una ceja.

Al oír eso, al británico le da un ataque de tos... Toma un poco de te. Sacude la cabeza y frunce el ceño.

―¿Lo estas contando tu o yo? ―pregunta molesto. El americano le mira.

―Im sorry, I'm sorry ―se disculpa algo avergonzado―. Es... Tas contándolo tu... ―se cruza los brazos, haciendo un esfuerzo por no hablar más, ni brincar, ni nada.

―Good ―carraspea nervioso―. El caso es que le dijo que no quería verle, que se fuera a su casa y no le hablara ―continúa en un tono mas duro, con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Estados Unidos abre la boca para interrumpirle y la cierra de inmediato, haciendo cara de niño regañado.

―¿And? ―pregunta quedito, ansioso por el final.

―Y luego le dijo que le... ―no puede tragar saliva con un nudo en el estomago―. Bueno, eso que has dicho tu ―termina sin mirarle.

―¿Que le amaba? ¿Really? ―se rie―. ¡Awesome! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabiaaaaa!

―Y luego se fueron cada uno a su casa y fin de la historia ―le mira duramente.

―¿Y que hizo Austria? Le besó y le llevó cargando a casa y... ¿WHAT? ―hace cara de angustia―. ¡Nooo! ―niega con la cabeza―. ¡No! ¡Eso no debería acabar así! ¡Switzerland debía quedarse y Austria debía abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir! ¡Y deberían vivir felices para siempre!

―¡Pues eso es lo que pasó! Austria le dijo que no quería verle, así que Switzerland se largó ―sentencia fríamente, enojado―. Y la verdad, yo creo que todo fue una burla de Austria... O que estaba borracho o algo así ―añade.

―¡Call Switzerland! ―niega con la cabeza de nuevo.

―¿What? ―abre los ojos como platos de nuevo.

―Dile que le hable a France, ¡Él seguro lo confirma! Debe ir y darle un beso. ¡Es obvio que Austria no quiere que se vaya! ¿Que no has visto nunca las películas?

―¡No! ¡NOO! ¡No hables con France! ―responde apanicado―. Switzerland... No se lleva bien con él y Austria tampoco, eso solo traería problemas... Yo... Te lo he contado en secreto, no le digas a nadie ―continua sin escucharle.

―Pues... Es que tu deberías... ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Tienes que hacer que Switzerland vaya!

―Bu… But… but… ―protesta.

―¡Iggy... Come on! ¿No has aprendido nada de nosotros? ¡El amor todo lo puede!

―But... ―se sonroja y le dan ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa. Frunce el ceño―. Austria dejó muy claro que no quería verle, si Switzerland va ahora, seguro le rechaza.

―Iggy, en serio. Vamos a tener que ver unas cuantas películas románticas ―sentencia y luego hace los ojos en blanco―. Es obvio que si Austria le besó y le dijo esas cosas...

―Pero también le pegó y le echó ―sigue defendiéndose, por que, de hecho, el problema es que no está seguro de poder aceptar la realidad―. Seguro estaba borracho.

―Eres un necio. ¿Austria suele hacer esas cosas? ¿Decirle que le ama? Además los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

―Pues... Quizás estaba drogado y no borracho. Además, también dijo que le detestaba.

―Pero es obvio que no le detesta... ¡Si se quedó con las flores! ―hace los ojos en blanco―. Eres un tonto. Da gracias a Dios que yo soy tan listo ―sonríe e infla el pecho―. Que yo regreso contigo aunque me digas que me odias. Imagínate... Si yo me fuera para siempre cada vez, nunca hubiéramos llegado a nada.

Abre los ojos como platos y se agarra fuerte de la silla... Tan fuerte que se le quedan los nudillos blancos.

―Tengo... Que ir... A vomitar ―balbucea completamente en serio, sin poder buscar una escusa que no sea la absoluta verdad, levantándose de golpe de la impresión de lo que le está diciendo Estados Unidos.

―¿What? ―pregunta agobiado―. ¿What's up? ¡Iggy!

E Inglaterra se va al baño corriendo y vomita unos cuatro litros de té y la comida y el desayuno y hasta la primera papilla, de lo mareado que esta.

―¿¡¿¡Iggy! ―America se queda privado, angustiado hasta el tuétano, sin entender nada.

xoXOXox

A ostros seis mil kilómetros de allí, España se vuelve a Prusia.

―Verdamnt, creía que no se iba a ir nunca... ―comenta el albino. Francia sigue pegado a la mirilla y aunque no oye nada, los ve hablar, ansioso... histericolocoperdido.

―Lo sé, no entiendo un pimiento... Es decir... ¿Porqué deja entrar a al americano idiota y no a nosotros?

―¿Qué vamos a hacer? ―pregunta Prusia. Francia se plantea abrir la puerta y echarlos a ambos.

―No lo sé. La verdad es que creía que el gilipollas de las cejas le habría hecho algo pero esto no tiene sentido ―responde España perplejo.

En un golpe de impulsividad, el francés abre la puerta. Prusia y España se vuelven a la puerta sorprendidos.

―No... No vengan. S'il vous plait... Vayan a casa ―les pide, tratando de sonar molesto. Ambos se levantan y no hacen caso, obviamente y se arrepiente al instante de haber abierto―. No, no... En serio... ―les suplica, empezando a cerrar la puerta. España detiene a Prusia.

―Pero tío... ―empieza a protestar Prusia para Francia.

―Lo sé, Prusse... Lo sé ―le sonríe a él, sin mirar a España―. Solo es… una de mis excentricidades. Estoy bien, ¿no me ves bien? ―sigue sin mirar al español. Él le analiza tanto como puede.

―Nos quedaremos aquí, Francia, solo... Aquí ―le responde el moreno tratando de calmarle. Francia hace un esfuerzo por no mirarle.

―Vayan a casa. Les hablaré en un par de días para que salgamos a bailar, ¿bien? ―le cierra un ojo a Prusia, de la manera más seductora que puede. España y Prusia se miran.

Francia se lleva una mano a la boca y se mordisquea un poco la uña del dedo gordo.

―¿Porqué dejaste entrar a Estados Unidos? ―pregunta Prusia―. Ni siquiera traía un equipo ―añade. Francia se pone serio inmediatamente y frunce el ceño.

―Ese... Era... ―duda un segundo y luego recuerda los buenos modales―. Ese era Canadá.

Y algo hace click en la mente de España, Francia desvía la mirada incomodo.

―¿Te... Gustó la comida? ―le pregunta a Prusia para cambiar el tema, apretando el pomo de la puerta.

―¡Oh! ¡Seh! ―responde Prusia sonriendo―. Pero era rara.

―¿Rara? ―pregunta levantando una ceja.

―Hacía mucho que no la hacías ―explica Prusia. Francia sonríe un poco de lado.

―Prusia... Vamonos ―pide España de pronto.

―Es verd... ―empieza el francés y se queda callado al oír eso, mirando a España por primera vez, a los ojos―. ¿A dónde? ―pregunta suspicaz.

―A casa ―responde llanamente―. Tienes permitido el helado, pero como vea un solo libro de Guillermo te juro que te voy a mandar una docena de putas ―le advierte y luego toma a Prusia de los hombros.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta el alvino sin entender mientras España se lo lleva.

Francia levanta las cejas hasta el cielo, maravillado por la suspicacia, jodido por la "confesión", encantado porque se vayan y a la vez... bueno, tenerlos ahí le daba ALGO que hacer, aunque fuera espiarlos. Frunce el ceño y se da la vuelta, pensando que quizás lo del helado no sea una mala idea.

Cuando están lo bastante lejos España se vuelve a Prusia.

―¡Tío! ―le llama y Prusia lo mira sin entender.

―¿En serio nos vamos?

―Sí.

―¡Pero tío! ¡Está hecho polvo!

―Sí... Pero hay que hacer algo y aquí no vamos a arreglar nada ―añade

Un rato después suena su teléfono y sigue recogiendo sus trastos de hacer churros mirando el número. _Francia._ España levanta las cejas con sorpresa y se ríe un poco.

―Eh, tío ―llama a Prusia. Francia reza para que conteste él tamborileando los dedos histérico y espiándoles por la mirilla. Prusia levanta la cabeza para mirarle―. Tío, necesitamos un coche, ¿porqué no vas a conseguir uno mientras acabo de recoger esto? ―propone.

―¡Oh! ¡Awesome, tio! estoy hasta los cojones de recoger, en mi casa me paso la vida recogiendo ―suelta estirando los músculos de los brazos yendo a la puerta de salida.

―¡No tardes! ―pide España haciendo como que sigue recogiendo y cuando Prusia se ha largado, se va a la puerta azul de la casa.

Francia cuelga, y vuelve a marcar, histericolocoperdido. España golpea la puerta.

―Quizás acabaríamos antes si me abrieras, Prusia se ha largado un rato ―propone hablando a través de ella a sabiendas de que seguro el francés está al otro lado mirando por la mirilla. Francia frunce el ceño y abre la puerta.

―¿Tanto te cuesta contestarme el teléfono? ―pregunta irritado y luego se quita de la puerta para dejarle pasar.

―¿Y quedarme sin verte? ―pregunta fingiendo entristecerse, entrando.

―No quiero hablar contigo de esto... Y mucho menos en persona ―le advierte. España levanta las manos en señal de inocencia.

―Solo vengo a escuchar, lo prometo.

―Suficiente problema es ya... ―se asoma a la puerta en cuanto pasa―. ¿A dónde ha ido? Si se entera va a ofenderse muchísimo ―suelta consternado y cierra la puerta tras España.

―A por un coche, acabo de mandarle ―explica―. Se va enojar cuando vuelva y vea que no he recogido nada, pero ya arreglaremos eso luego.

Francia se queda ahí, en el foyer, sin caminar a la sala.

―Ni creas que voy a explicarte ―cruza los brazos―. Solo quiero saber en que idioma te tengo que suplicar para que no vayas a verle.

―¿Vas a dejar que se salga con la suya? ―pregunta incrédulo y Francia le mira exasperado.

―¿Cual suya? Él no... Yo... Él... ―frunce el ceño―. Ni siquiera quería saber que te estas imaginando. Sea lo que sea... Esa respuesta me hace pensar que no tienes idea de lo que esta pasando.

―Bien, entonces seré yo quien hable ―sonríe― Verás... seguro puedes recordar a Prusia entrando por esa puerta… o más bien dicho, por esa ventana por la que le gusta trepar creyéndose un pájaro o vete tu a saber qué, ―señala al comedor― cargado con una carpeta de dibujos previamente sustraídos a Inglaterra.

―Mientras Prusia estaba aquí contigo con su carpeta de dibujos, yo estaba con el inglesito. Sé que vino aquí luego, yo mismo me ocupé de ello... y vi los dibujos que Prusia se llevó. Los que hizo de ti ―le mira intensamente y luego vuelve a concentrarse.

―¿Y sabes? Prusia habla a menudo con su hermano, Alemania estaba en Tokyo también, nos lo contó todo. Sé que unos cinco días más tarde, el muy cabrón se presentó en Tokyo a buscar al imbécil americano y casualmente tu dejaste de responder a llamadas, desconvocaste un G8 y te encerraste en esta casa ―sentencia.

―De hecho, recuerdo perfectamente haber venido aquí y haberte aguantado esa preciosa cabellera rubia que tienes para que no se te manchara de vomito después de que termináramos los tres bailando ebrios en Campos Elíseos justo la misma noche en que Inglaterra se presentaba en Japón ―termina su relato.

―Sé que te duele ―explica ahora mirándole―. Joder eso es tan obvio como que a Prusia le gusta la cerveza, no tengo ni idea de por que te duele tanto, pero no me parece justo que él pueda jugar a dos bandas protegiendo al descerebrado ese y a ti no te tenga ni un mínimo de consideración ―termina de manera apasionada. Francia le mira impactado.

―Espagne...

―Te escucho ―responde dulcemente.

―Esto no debía pasar. ¿Cuándo has visto que a mi me importe...? ―agrega mirándole y por sorpresa, sin dejarle acabar ni decir nada España le abraza.

Francia entra en pánico y casi del mismo modo, le suelta.

―Ahí ―dice señalándole el pecho, refiriéndose a la reacción de su corazón accelerado―. No puedes ser el país del amor y no tener corazón ―sonríe como bobo.

―No, no... Espagne... ―Francia haciendo un esfuerzo para no... Escucha eso último y no puede evitar que se le llenen los ojos de lagrimas―. Cállate. Te he dicho que... No.

España vuelve a abrazarle, de una manera más suave.

―Voy a echarte de la casa como se te ocurra seguir haciendo esto ―se queda tieso, sin abrazarle, pero estamos hablando de alguien que seguramente se ha mantenido abrazando a otro alguien que le estaba apuntando con una ametralladora, así que no piensa soltarle hasta que esté satisfecho―. Yo no soy tu y él no es Romano... Esto es... Algo pasajero ―intenta que deje de abrazarle. España callado sin decir nada e inamovible.

―¿Te dije que no quería hablar del tema? ―le pregunta Francia, retórico.

―No estamos hablando ―responde sonriente, aún sin soltarle.

―No vas a ir por él...

Ahora sí le suelta, negando con la cabeza.

―No... si me das un buen motivo ―concede.

―No quiero quererle... ―se miente a si mismo―. ¿Eso te basta?

―¿Y si aprende las consecuencias de sus actos vas a seguir haciéndolo? ―pregunta sin entender.

―No son sus actos, España... Entiéndelo. Algo salió mal, ni siquiera se qué... ―frunce el ceño. El moreno se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño también.

―¿Así que este es tu plan? ¿Esconderte? ―le riñe―. ¿Qué pasa si no se pasa? ¿Qué pasa si regresa todo cuando le enfrentes? ¿o no planeas enfrentarte a nada nunca más? quizás deba sacar mi ejercito ―propone enojado.

―¡No! No... No he pensado... Tiene que pasar ―Francia algo histérico―. Tiene que irse, claro que va a irse... Si no pasa, les pediré su ayuda, ¿te parece bien? ―pregunta bastante inseguro. España levanta las cejas y niega con la cabeza.

―Devuélveme sus dibujos ―pide.

―España, no vas a ir con él, hablo en serio ―levanta las cejas―. Y no voy a darte sus dibujos ―se cruza de brazos.

―Devuélveme sus dibujos y no vamos ―propone.

―¿Para qué los quieres? ―pregunta curioso.

―Para que no los tengas tu ―responde llanamente.

―¿Porqué no quieres que los tenga yo, Espagne?

―Tengo un tomate de Romano… Me lo dio un día sin que yo se lo pidiera, sin venir a cuento de nada, solo dijo "toma, bastardo". lo tengo guardado y aún podrido, cada vez que lo veo recuerdo todo lo dulce que puede ser ―explica. Francia cierra los ojos.

―No tengo yo los dibujos... Se los llevo él cuando se fue ―miente. España le mira unos momentos.

―Está bien ―se encoge de hombros dándose la vuelta hacía la puerta―. Tú ganas.

―¿Tan mal me veo, mon cher? ―pregunta Francia tomándole de la manga. España sonríe y le mira de arriba abajo un segundo.

―Peor, tío ―valora finalmente―, ni siquiera me has abrazado, nunca pensé que tendría que luchar contra ti para abrazarte.

Se ríe un poco.

―Eres un... Pervertido

―Le dijo la sartén al cazo ―responde riéndose también, ladea la cabeza y abre los brazos pidiéndole un abrazo. Francia sonríe en serio y le da un abrazo en serio, rozándole las regiones vitales en el proceso. España da un pequeño saltito y se ríe como un bobo sin apartarse.

En la calle suena la bocina del coche. Prusia se baja dejándolo en doble fila y vuelve a entrar al jardín mirando alrededor frunciendo el ceño por no ver a nadie.

―¡Dieu! Ve con él y logra que no se enfade ―señala la puerta―. No vas a ir con Él, ¿verdad?

―Creo que te voy a dar dos semanas. Y eso por que me caes bien ―sonríe yendo a la puerta―. Volveremos por aquí. Tu comida estaba buenísima, pero el postre era raro. Te queda mejor la tarta tatín ―asegura y luego abre la puerta. Prusia levanta la cabeza al oír el ruido y mira la puerta sin entender, se dirige allí.

―Bien... Merci ―le sonríe mientras España sale.

―¡Eh, tío! ¡Has vuelto! ―exclama contento para Prusia acercándose a tomarle de los hombros impidiendo que se acerque más a la casa.

* * *

><p><em>Un brindis por los días de mierda.<em>


	3. Trois

Después de unos buenos veinte minutos, Inglaterra vuelve a la sala de videoconferencia con todo el pelo mojado peinado hacia atrás, sin chaqueta y aún un poco pálido.

―¡Iggy! ―Estados Unidos se pega a la pantalla―. ¿Qué pasó?

―I'm sorry... ―responde con la voz algo quebrada―. Algo... Debió sentarme mal en la comida.

―Pues no me extraña... ―contesta pensativo.

―¡No es eso! ―protesta frunciendo el ceño.

―Eh... ¿No?

―¡No! Sé lo que piensas y mi comida es buena ―protesta otra vez.

―Pues... ¿Entonces que ha sido? Has salido corriendo y estás verde.

―No he comido comida mía ―explica―. Y me ha sentado mal. No te preocupes, estoy bien ―añade y luego suspira.

―¿Quieres que mande por ti? ―le mira con suspicacia―. No te ves bien.

―No. No, no hace falta. Nos veremos pronto, ya he comprado el vuelo a Toronto para pasado mañana, no te preocupes ―continúa sonriendo un poco falso.

―Ah, eso ―sonríe―. Tu... ¿Sabes qué le pasó a France?

Inglaterra abre mucho los ojos y se pone nervioso.

― Yo... Ya... Ya te dije que se enojo conmigo.

―¿Por? ―entrecierra los ojos―. France se enoja contigo cada tres días y nunca cancela por eso un G8 que él convocó.

―Eso es, yo qué sé, no es como que me importe ―aparta la vista―. Es un... Idiota.

―Quizás deberíamos ir a verle... ―mira de lado―. Canadá fue hoy, ¿sabes?

―Maleducado ―añade unos segundos más tarde―. ¿En serio?

―Eso me dijo, yo quería acompañarle...

―Y... ¿Qué dijo Canadá? ―pregunta como si no le interesara, mirándole de soslayo.

―No me ha dicho nada claro... Que está bien y que ha hecho comida rara ―explica, el inglés frunce el ceño.

―¿Comida rara?

―Yes, me dijo que... ―piensa un segundo―... ¿Flamingo? Mmmm un pájaro… Cisne y algo que no entendí. ¿Ganso? Águila no.

Inglaterra, que los está reconociendo como cosas que cocinaba para él durante la edad media sigue mirándole fijamente, sin hacer ademán de presionarle ni exasperares por el balbuceo, solamente escuchándole y pensando.

―Pero da igual. La cosa es que es raro. Yo creo que deberíamos averiguar, es raro ―le brillan los ojos de curiosidad.

―No, no es raro ―sentencia―. Es un idiota, debe estar... Borracho o algo así, seguro se fue de fiesta con sus amigos idiotas y le dio pereza organizar el G8.

Estados Unidos le mira serio.

―¿Vas a decirme porqué se enojó?

―Ya te he dicho que no lo sé y tampoco me importa ―contesta ácido, cada vez de peor humor.

―O...k... ―dice lento, mirándole―. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

Inglaterra se pone nervioso de pronto.

―Yes, yes... Of course ―le sonríe un poco forzado.

―No parece... ―hace una pausa y en un instante de "suspicacia"―. ¿Te hizo algo France? ―pregunta. El británico tiembla un poco y se sonroja imperceptiblemente mirando al menor fijamente y pensando de nuevo en todo lo que le hizo.

―No... ¡No! Nada que no pueda... resolver.

―Entonces si sabes que es ―levanta una ceja―. Creo que quizás debería ir a hablar con él ―suelta después de un minuto.

―Sé... Sé qué e... ¡NO! ―grita―. No... ¡No! América, se ha enojado conmigo, no quiero que te metas como si no pudiera defenderme solo, no me avergüences ―pide―. Please ―añade seriamente.

―¿Estás intentando protegerle? ―levanta las cejas. Él le imita.

―Wh... What? Of course not! But... ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo fuera a preguntarle a Russia qué le pasa y a decirle que deje de incomodarte como si fueras un niño?

―¿Que tiene que ver el comunista aquí? ―pregunta abriendo la boca cómicamente. El británico se siente incomodo.

―Además, lo del G8 no tiene por que estar relacionado conmigo o lo que... ―aparta la vista.

―O lo que... ―repite Estados Unidos ―. Has dicho que lo canceló porque se enfado contigo.

Inglaterra se queda pensando en ello, en sin será por eso, luego decide que no, no debe ser eso.

―No, no, he dicho que lo ha cancelado por vago e irresponsable ―contesta muy convencido.

―¿Había cancelado alguno antes? ―pregunta curioso metiéndose un chicle a la boca. El mayor le mira.

―Pues... Yo qué sé. Se... Seguro sí.

―¿Cómo que qué sabes? Tú le conoces desde... ¡Siempre!

―But… Well, no es algo de lo que lleve la cuenta, ¿sabes? ―protesta exasperado.

―Quizás debería dejar que Canadá lo resolviera... ¿Estas seguro que no te hizo nada? Puedo ir a romperle los dientes.

―No, no, America. Yo mismo me ocuparé de é... Todo lo que... De... De este asunto ―sentencia finalmente. Estados Unidos se queda callado un segundo.

―¿Te duele? ―pregunta aparentemente de la nada. El británico levanta las cejas.

―¿Co... Cómo dices? ―balbucea tomado por sorpresa.

―¿Si... Te duele? ―insiste con cierta consternación.

―No entiendo por que seguimos hablando de esto ―protesta desviando el tema, cruzandose de brazos y apartando la vista―. Y por cierto, debo insistir sobre lo que te he dicho antes... No puedes decirle lo que te contado a Switzerlan ni a Austria, ni a... France, ni a nadie ―adiverte.

―Yo hablaba del estomago... ―contesta avergonzado―. ¡Y no voy a decirle nada a nadie! ¿Tú qué crees? Yo no soy un metiche de los problemas de los demás ―protesta y por supuesto, NADIE le cree ni por un segundo. El inglés se queda paralizado al entender.

―Ah... El… El estomago… ehm… No, ya no ―vuelve a sonreír forzado―. Ok, Ok... Solo quería dejarlo claro.

Estados Unidos pone los ojos en blanco.

―Vives demasiado preocupado. ¿Vas a venir a verme después del G8? ―pregunta, pero el mayor sigue perdido en sus pensamientos―. ¿Iggy? ―presiona―. ¿Hello? ―hace movimientos frente a la cámara e Inglaterra vuelve en si.

―I'm sorry ―se disculpa sacudiendo la cabeza.

―No te veo muy bien, en serio. Quizás dierais ir a recostarte o algo ―aconseja. Él parpadea y suspira.

―Puede... Puede que tengas razón ―concede derrotado.

―¿Estás seguro de que France no te hizo nada? ―pregunta una última vez, tenso. Él vuelve a mirarle.

―¿Porqué crees que es culpa de France? ―pregunta enojado.

―Porque no me has dicho que es lo que pasó con él ―frunce el ceño.

―¡Por que ya te he dicho que no lo sé! ―replica.

―Pero me has dicho que si había pasado algo. Y cuando actúas sospechoso es que es eso ―se cruza de brazos―. Quizás deba yo ir por ti...

―¿Sospechoso? ―se pone tenso―. ¡No estoy actuando sospechoso! ¿Qué te parece sospechoso?

―Tu ―entrecierra los ojos―. Si fueras chica pensaría que estás embarazado o algo así.

―¡¿Pero que dices! ―protesta indignado. Estados Unidos se ríe.

―Es que estas actuando extraño... Muy. Y has ido a vomitar.

―¿Qué es lo que te parece extraño? ―pregunta nervioso temiendo que haya podido deducir algo.

―Tu... y France... ―piensa un poco. El británico se queda paralizado mirando la pantalla, en silencio―. Quizás deberías ir a verle y pelear un poco.

―Quizás deberías venir a por mi ―pide histérico tratando que olvide a Francia y luego se siente incomodo por haberlo dicho.

―¿E... En serio? ―levanta las cejas sorprendido.

―Eeeeh... ―vacila sonrojandose un poco.

―¿Qué te hizo France? ―levanta las cejas.

―¡Bloody hell! ―protesta pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

―Te digo que lo vayas a ver y me dices que vaya por ti.. ―se levanta―. Voy a ir por ti.

―O... Olvida a France, ¿Ok? ―pide sin mirarle―. Ven si quieres y si no quieres no vengas. No... No sé lo que pasa... No hables de Switzerland, no... ―empieza a respirar con dificultades, en pánico―. Creo que me voy a ir yo ―termina empezando a recoger―. Tengo que trabajar, no veremos en Toronto ―continua sin prestarle atención.

―Wait! Wait! ―pide―. Voy por ti.

El inglés no hace caso mientras recoge las cosas.

―Iggy! ―le llama histérico.

―Goodbye, my dear ―responde sin prestar atención ni pensar en lo que dice, cuelga la llamada y Estados Unidos se queda histérico.

E Inglaterra recoge y pide (por que es educado en una de esas de "yo os lo pediré siempre que siempre digáis que si") irse a su casa antes de tiempo, como un zombie.

xoXOXox

A trecientos kilómetros de allí, suena el teléfono fijo de Francia (por que el móvil lo tiene apagado) y él dispuesto a colgar una vez mas, de pura casualidad, se asoma a ver. Es un numero desconocido, pero el prefijo internacional es el 44.

―Oh ―frunce el ceño, pensando en el 44, lo deja sonar sin contestar, vuelven a llamar―. Como sea Angleterre una vez más... O Prusse... ―murmura por lo bajo mientras suspira y responde―. ¿Allò?

―¡Lo sabía! ―grita Prusia. Francia suspira al teléfono, sin decir nada pero sin colgar―. ¡Llevas días sin hablarme! ¡Sabía que si te llamaba desde aquí descolgarías pensando que soy el idiota cejudo! ―exclama orgulloso―. ¡El awesome yo es el mas listo!

―Si hubiera pensado que eras Angleterre NO te hubiera contestado, cher ―suelta. Prusia frunce el ceño.

―¿Qué coño te ha hecho, Frankreich? ―pregunta seriamente―. Spanien no me dejaba venir, he tenido que emborracharle.

―¿Prusse, en dónde estás? ―pregunta alarmado dándose cuenta de algo―. ¿Ir a donde? ¿Estás en Escocia o algo? Escúchame bien...

―En... ―Mira alrededor―. ¿Cómo se llama? Al lado del río.

―¿De cual río? Estoy hablado en serio... ¿Dónde estas? ―pregunta un poco más agudo.

―Pues el Támesis, claro... ―responde―. Estoy al lado de... ¿Sabes ese castillo viejo donde hay los guardias esos que salen en las botellas de ginebra? ¿Cómo se llama? Tío, tiene que haber fantasmas aquí, no me extraña que vea cosas raras ―cofiesa.

―Prusse, escúchame bien... ―suplica―. No hables con Angleterre, no le digas NADA. ―histericolocoperdido―. ¡No me hizo nada!

―Nah, no he venido aquí a hablar con él... Solo quiero saber por que voy a pegarle ―explica.

―S'il vous plait... Prusse. No te le acerques ―suplica.

―¿Porqué no? ―pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

―No me hizo nada ―repite―. Si acaso, yo le hice algo a él. Si sabes a lo que me refiero ―se rie falsamente, camina a su cuarto y prende el celular.

―¿Sabes, tío? He comido aquí... Que asco, me han dado un plato que parecía lo que nos diste, pero en asqueroso... ―explica―. Te esta copiando la puta comida... ¡Y llevas cinco días sin salir de casa y sin hablarme y sin nada! ¡No me creo que no hiciera nada!

"Prusse esta en LONDRES". Envía un SMS a España por pura frustración.

―Y dejaste entrar a ese capullo a casa y luego Spanien hablo contigo y se puso súper raro también... Y... Tío, estoy muy preocupado, ¿ya no queréis ser mis amigos?

―Prusse... Non, non. Claro que queremos ser tus amigos, es solo... Es... Es... Complicado ―concluye Francia consternado y se pellizca el puente de la nariz, muy nervioso.

―Tío, yo no entiendo de esto, ya lo sabes, pero cuando Canadá se fue Spanien estaba seguro que había sido cosa del cejudo... Y sea lo que sea lo que te ha hecho para ponerte tan mal merece que le den dos hostias.

―Non, non... No necesito que le des dos nada ―se sienta.

―Además, he estado en el parlamento y dicen que no está, el muy cabrón debe estar escondiéndose.

―Necesito que dejes de preocuparte por mí. Yo voy a estar bien ―hace un esfuerzo por controlarse― Prusse, escúchame, deja de buscar a a Angleterre, por lo que mas quieras.

Prusia sonríe malignamente.

―Te prometo que no le pondré la mano encima.

―Ven a mi casa. Te invito una cerveza... ―desesperado. Prusia se lo piensa.

―Estaré ahí esta noche ―accede contento.

―No, vuelve ahora mismo al aeropuerto...

―Creo que vas a tener que venir aquí y llevarme atado ―se ríe.

―No, no voy a ir a Londres, ni a golpes ―declara serio―. Prusse. Sal de ahí ahora mismo si quieres que conserve mi invitación de una cerveza

El albino frunce el ceño.

―Deberías calmarte, tío. ¿Cuándo he hecho algo tan grave? Solo un par de petardos en el jardín, hace días que no se incendia esta ciudad... Además están acostumbrados, ya saben como protegerse.

―No quiero que hagas nada por el estilo, sal de ahí A. HO. RA. ―amenenaza―. No voy a repetírtelo.

―¡Pero, Frankreich! ¿Dónde está el tío que se descojonó conmigo de los dibujos que le robé? ¿Dónde está el que me ayudó a casi meterle en una guerra contra mi bruder? ¿Dónde está mi amigo?

―Estoy aquí y si planeas que siga estándolo, vas a salir ahora mismo de Londres ―sentencia hablando muy muy en serio esta vez. A lo que suena el teléfono móvil de Prusia.

―Ah, dame un minuto ―pide buscando en su bolsillo y descuelga sonriente―. ¡Spanien, tío! ¿Ya te has despertado?

Francia le escucha al borde del colapso.

―¿Cómo que qué cojones hago en Londres? ¿Cómo coño sabes dónde estoy? ―sigue y se queda en silencio escuchando lo que dice España―. ¡Oh, tío! ―protesta para Francia y España sigue hablando―. Le tengo al teléfono, esta histérico… No puedo pasártelo, tío, esta en un fijo y tu en el móvil… ―se dirige a Francia―. Que Spanien te pide perdón, Frankreich.

Francia hiperventilando.

―Que dice que no te preocupes… ―sigue Prusia―. Que dice que... ¡Oh! ¿En serio? ―protesta.

―Dile que... Dile... Que... ¿En serio qué? ―empieza Francia histérico.

―¡No me jodas! ―se vuelve a Francia―. Frankreich, tío, tengo que irme... ―se queda callado escuchando a España―. ¡No! Spanien, venga ¡bitte! ¿Qué coño os pasa a los dos?

―¿A donde? ―sigue Francia tratando de captar la atención de Prusia y escuchar y deducir lo que pasa, cuando recibe un mensaje. Mira el móvil, histérico.

De Espagne: "Perdona, tío, pero me ha dejado K.O. Voy a por él"

"Más vale... Me ha metido un susto" responde él.

―¡Auf wiedersehen! ―suelta Prusia dispuesto a colgar.

―Prusia, largo de Londres ―suelta Francia al final y envía un mensaje a España.

"¿WWIII te dice algo? Le garçon, Espagne... le garçon"

Prusia cuelga y se va directo a casa de Inglaterra.

"Con suerte, llegaré antes de que pueda encontrar la casa" ―responde España.

"Mas te vale, Espagne. S'il vous plait" vuelve a mandar y unos minutos más tarde. Suena el teléfono de España, él descuelga contento al ver que es Francia.

―¡Heeey!

―¡Espagne! ―en un grito prácticamente.

―¡Hola! ―contesta de buen humor―. Estoy en el avión.

―¿Qué le dijiste a Prusse? ―pregunta HISTÉRICO.

―Lo siento, lo siento, me ha metido algo en el vino y... ―empieza a su rollo―. ¿Qué le dije? ¿Qué le dije de qué?

―No puedo creer que te hayas dejado emborrachar

―¡No pensé que fuera a aprovechar para largarse!

―Algo le has dicho ahora por lo que me ha colgado... ¿Tengo que explicarte lo delicado de este asunto? ―reclama de mal humor.

―Le he dicho que iba a buscarle y que no se acercara a Inglaterra ―explica―. Pero te agobias demasiado, no sería la primera vez que Prusia hade alguna de las suyas.

―¿Me agobio demasiado? ¿¡Me agobio demasiado! ¡Le he amenazado con retirale el habla y aun así…!

―Ah... es que cree que ya no queremos ser sus amigos, de hecho, creo que ha ido a ver a Inglaterra por que cree que si él resolvía este asunto volveríamos a estar como siempre y como no puedo explicarle de que va, esta cada vez más agobiado y sacando sus propias conclusiones ―añade.

―Espagne, voy a darle un golpe en la cabeza si no se detiene ―hace una pausa―. Creo que voy a hablarle a... ―hace otra pausa.

―Pero calma, voy yo allí a por él y me lo llevaré de nuevo... quizás vayamos a Berlín esta vez. Seguro que allí puedo controlarle mejor. Hungría y Alemania me ayudarán.

―España, por favor... No vayas a explicarle a nadie... ―voz de absoluta consternación―. Esto es un absoluto desastre ―se lamenta.

―No, no, claro que no, no soy tan tonto... cálmate, cálmate ―pide tratando de tranquilizarle.

―¡No me digas que me calme! Te has puesto a pensar en el cataclismo... ―Francia en el drama.

―El descerebrado americano está en su casa y Prusia no tiene tiempo ni dinero suficiente como para hacer mucho más que mearse en el jardín de Inglaterra ―responde―. Nadie empieza una guerra mundial por unas cuantas flores marchitas

―Pero Angleterra esta ahí...

―Sí, y todos sabemos el cabrón es sucio y tramposo cuando pelea ―continúa.

―No quiero que hable con el, ni que lo vea, ni que le reclame... Ni que sepa.

―Prusia no sabe absolutamente nada, no puede decirle nada

―Si Angleterre lo ve ahí, va a pensar que yo les he dicho y si lo piensa no va a volver nunca a... ―Francia se detiene, ligeramente asqueado consigo mismo.

―Tú cálmate, vale? estoy en camino... ―responde España―. Si no llega a tiempo, yo mismo le diré a Inglaterra que... hemos ido a disculparnos por robarle los dibujos

―Es detestable este estado ―protesta con tono irritado―. Bien, bien... Confío en que lo arregles de alguna manera... ―concluye al finla, un poco más compuesto.

―Tranquilo ―sonríe―. Sabes que siempre logramos arreglarlo.

―Sí, pero... Me preocupan sus métodos... ―sonríe un poco―. Vengan aquí saliendo de Londres.

―Nos tienes ahí en máximo dos horas ―asiente con la cabeza―. Pon cerveza a enfriar, por que Prusia va a estar difícil ―se rie como bobo.

―No quiero que vengan ―protesta, con una sonrisa―. Va a haber comida... ¿Y si no les abro?

―Si no nos abres no creo que nos quede más remedio que volver a acampar en el jardín

―Ya habíamos pasado por esto y me habían dado dos semanas... No han pasado ni dos días... Espagne, sal de ahí y llévatelo a Berlín mejor ―concluye al fin.

―¡Prusia es incontrolable! ¡ya le conoces! ―se defiende―. Por eso nos cae bien... Francia... tengo que dejarte, estoy en el avión.

―No vengan. Je suis désolé... Controla a Prusse s'il vous plait ―se despide al final.

―Lo siento tío, te queremos mucho, ¿vale? ―se despide―. ¡Que sí, joder! ¡Que ya voy! ―le grita a la azafata― cuídate ―pide finalmente y cuelga.

xoXOXox

Un par de horas más tarde, en Heathrow, España mantiene a Prusia agarrado por los hombros impidiendo que se mueva (ya ha tratado de huir corriendo tres veces y se ha pasado cuarenta minutos corriendo detrás suyo para detenerle).

Por su lado, Estados Unidos se baja del avión acabado de aterrizar en Heathrow y sale sin recoger equipage, ya que no ha facturado nada. Se pone los lentes de sol, prendiendo el celular y le marca a Inglaterra, pero nadie contesta.

España se acerca al mostrador de Lufthansa y cuando deja de prestar atencion a Prusia, pidiendo dos billetes a berlín, este se larga corriendo por cuarta vez.

Estados Unidos marca por vez trescientas cuarenta y ocho.

España ríe como bobo y sale corriendo detrás de su amigo otra vez.

Nadie contesta en el móvil de Inglaterra pero el albino, que va corriendo con la cabeza vuelta a España, choca contra el americano, distraído con el teléfono, en su carrera.

―Damn Igg... ―empieza a quejarse cuando siente a Prusia chocando contra él―. ¡Shit!

―¡Bumsen! ―protesta el albino trastabillando un poco y sacudiendo la cabeza

―¡PARALOOOOOO! ―grita España mientras corre hacia ellos. Estados Unidos mira quien es y flipa un poco al reconocerle.

―¡Prussia! ―sonríe. Prusia parpade al oír que le nombran y luego mira España.

―¡Auf wiedersehen! ―grita mientras sale corriendo otra vezz

―NOOOOO ¡DETENLE! ¡DETENLE! ¡QUE ALGUIEN LE DETENGA! ―sigue gritando España. Estados Unidos se pone de pie por instinto y sale corriendo tras él.

―¡Prussia! ¡Prussia! ―grita rozándole el saco con la mano, a punto de agarrarle―. ¡Stooooop!

Prusia flipa al oír lo que pasa y gira la cabeza otra vez sin darse cuenta de que alguien pasa por ahí con un carrito. Vuelve a chocar con él de una aparatosa manera, dando un salto y tirando un montón de maletas por el aire mientras el rueda por el suelo. Cuando las maletas caen, se abren como fuegos artificiales de ropa de todos los colores.

―¡Aggg! ―Estados Unidos brinca y da una vuelta en el aire, rodando un poco al caer, como GI Joe―. ¡JAJAJAJA! ―se rie señalando a Prusia que trae unos calzones en la cabeza.

Prusia vuelve a protestar y trata de ponerse de pie y sacarse los calzoncillos de la cabeza, cuando España le hace un super placaje saltando encima suyo y tirandole al suelo otra vez.

El americano se pone de pie, sonriendo y se acera a ellos.

―¿Qué hacen aquí? ―pregunta contento.

―¡Aaaaargh! ―grita Prusia debajo de España.

―¡Hola! ―saluda España levantándose y luego ayudando a levantarse a un malhumorado Prusia, mientras él se rie como bobo.

―Ja, ja... hallo ―Prusia de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido.

―¿Qué hacen aquí? ―repite Estados Unidos.

―Volver a Berlín ―explica España volviendo a tomar a Prusia de los hombros―. ¿Y tú?

―Vengo por Iggy que esta enfermo ―se encoge de hombros.

―!Oh! ¿enfermo? ¿qué tiene? ―pregunta España levantando las cejas tratando de mostrarse preocupado, Prusia hace una media sonrisa maligna al oir eso.

―Estuvo vomitando en la mañana y.. ―hace una pausa y los mira de reojo―. Nada, no es nada.

―¡Oh! vomitando... que feo asunto ―comenta España mirando a Prusia de soslayo y sin poder evitar pensar que se lo merece.

―Debe ser esa mierda que come ―comenta Prusia de mejor humor al ver que se ha recuperado el equilibrio en el Universo.

―Yo he pensado que debe ser la comida también. ¿Qué hacían aquí? ―pregunta el.

―Pues comprar los billetes a Berlín ―explica España literal y con cara de bobo.

―¡Cierto! West me ha dicho que tiene un barril nuevo cerveza de Munich ―exclama Prusia contento.

―Pero antes, ¿a qué han venido? ―insiste, ellos se miran un momento.

―A por guinnes ―suelta Prusia.

―A comprar entradas para el proximo partido del Arsenal ―responde España practicamente a la vez.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas y suena el teléfono de España.

―¡Ah! un momento ―pide España sacandolo y viendo que se trata de Francia―. ¿Puedes vigilar que no se largue corriendo un minuto? ―pide al estadounidense señalando a Prusia.

―No me voy a largar corriendo otra vez ―protesta Prusia mientras España se va un poco más lejos y responde al teléfono.

―¿Ya están en Berlín? ―pregunta Francia histérico sin saludar ni nada.

―No, no, estamos en el aeropuerto, estábamos comprando los billetes ―explica con calma.

―Salgan de ahí, Angleterre va a ir al G8 y no quiero que se lo encuentren... ―le riñe.

―Cálmate, eso es en dos días ―responde dulcemente―. El proximo avión sale en una hora ―explica mirando la marquesina.

―Bien, bien... ―responde un poco mas tranquilo―. Aún así... Van a estar fuera de Londres en una hora. Espagne márcame del avión.

―Vale, cuando subamos al avión te llamo otra vez, no hay problema ―responde.

―Merci... Pardon. Estoy un poco agobiado. No quiero que se lo encuentren. Quizás debería hablarle...

España mira a Prusia y a USA de soslayo.

―¿Y qué planeas decirle? ―pregunta.

―No... No tengo... Idea ―confiesa y luego suspira―.Pero quizás sea mejor que no hacerlo... ―agrega después de un instante.

―Oh... eso si es insólito ―comenta sin malicia.

―¿Qué es lo insólito? ¿Que no tenga nada que decirle? S'il vous plait...

―No, es insólito que no sepas qué decir.

―No te burles de un hombre en pena, cher ―protesta.

―Un amigo mío escribió un libro para esos casos, quizás te ayude leerlo ―responde. Francia no puede evitar reírse.

―Quizás deberías presentarme a tu amigo... Suena terriblemente atractivo.

España suspira aliviado al oír a Francia bastante mejor que últimamente.

―Ah, seguro está dispuesto a tener una cita, nunca rechaza una si hay posibilidades interesantes ―le sigue el juego.

―Ya, claro... Pero quizás tu amigo este últimamente perdiendo la razón―Francia en el drama de nuevo―. Eso lo hace poco recomendable. No lo sé, mon ami. No lo sé.

―Para perder la razón primero se necesita tenerla ―se ríe.

―Insinúas que no la tiene, ¿cher? Esto suena cada vez mejor. ¿Es bien parecido? ―sonríe.

―Pues claro que lo es, imagina como es que consigue que medio mundo se sonroje solo guiñando un ojo y sonriendo ―responde con falsa ofensa―. ¿Tu qué te has creído? ¿que yo me junto con gente fea o qué?

―Non, non. Mon ami... El problema es que, últimamente tu amigo no parece interesarme demasiado ya que... yo parezco estar perdiendo lo suficiente la razón, como para estar pensando en pequeños hombrecitos irritables, de cejas anchas, pelo crespo y... ―hace una pausa―. Espagne. ―suspira. España chasquea la lengua un poco triste.

―¿Sí?

―Háblame desde el avión, s'il vous plait ―concluye colgando. España suspira, guarda el teléfono y se vuelve junto a Prusia y Estados Unidos.

―Tío, hay que comprar los billetes ―le dice a Prusia―. Por favor.

El americano se ríe a carcajadas de algo que le esta contando el alemán.

―¡Ah! Seh, seh ―deja de reír―. Bueno tío, que te vaya bien ―se despide Prusia del estadounidense.

―Err... Oigan... ―El de las gafas duda un segundo, pensando en el caso Francia―. Ustedes... ¿Saben, por que France canceló el G8?

―Ni idea, tío... ―Prusia frunce el ceño.

―No nos habla ―añade España rápidamente. Prusia le mira con una ceja levantada.

―¿No les habla? ―levanta una ceja―. ¿Se ha enojado también con ustedes?

―Pasamos tres días acampados en su jardín y no nos habla, nadie sabe nada ―repite España para dejarlo claro, mirando a Prusia esperando que lo pille. Prusia no lo pilla pero aun así apoya el argumento.

―Pues... Yo creo que sí está molesto ―corrobora―. ¿Con quien más se ha enojado? ―pregunta curioso.

―Con... Iggy ―admite. Prusia frunce el ceño y España levanta las cejas.

―¿Eso te lo ha dicho Inglaterra? ―pregunta España.

―¿Te dijo porqué? ―pregunta Prusia tratando de ver si alguien le cuenta de una buena vez. Estados Unidos cruza los brazos.

―No, pero me preocupa...

―¡Jum! ―protesta Prusia.

―Seguro no es nada, Francia e Inglaterra pelean mas o menos cada cinco segundos ―trata de quitarle hierro España.

―Iggy parecía preocupado con eso, no me quiso decir que era. Yo dije lo mismo ―asiente el rubio.

―¿Y si está tan preocupado porqué no va y le pide perdón? ―pregunta Prusia sarcástico.

―¿Quién a quién? ―El americano levanta las cejas, defensivo. España abre los ojos como platos.

―¡No! ¡No! ¡Inglaterra no puede ir a ver a Francia! ―exclama España un poco apanicado. Prusia y Estados Unidos levantan las cejas y le miran.

―¿Por? ―pregunta el alemán.

―Ehm... Por que... ―vacila España.

―¿No... Puede? ―Estados Unidos alarmado―. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le hizo Francia?

―Recuerda lo que nos dijo el chico ese del oso ―le dice España a Prusia―. Francia esta muy débil, si Inglaterra fuera ahora... ¡Imagina que volvieran a pelear!

―¿Francia está muy... Débil? ―Estados Unidos empezando a histerizarse.

―Eso dijo el chico del oso ―España se encoje de hombros.

―¿Cómo que está débil? ¿Canadá te dijo eso? ¿Débil de qué? ¿Pelearon en serio? ―saca la BB y empieza a marcarle a Inglaterra de nuevo.

―Nosotros no lo sabemos, con nosotros no ha hablado ―añade España, el inglés no contesta―. Pero no sé. Quizás es que está enfermo también. Quizás por eso desconvocó el G8 ―explica encogiéndose de hombros.

Prusia mira a su amigo tratando de entender que demonios hace.

―A mi no me parece que pelearan... No más de lo normal al menos, debieron discutir por algo ―comenta Prusia a su rollo. El de las gafas levanta las cejas.

―¡Spain! ¡Hablo en serio! ―marca una vez más el numero de Inglaterra volviéndose a Prusia―. Pero él dijo ―señala a España―. ¡Él dijo que habían peleado y que Francia esta débil! Tengo que hablar con Canadá.

―Te estoy diciendo lo que sé, ya te dicho que no nos ha hablado ―se encoge de hombros el español remarcando cada vez lo de que no les ha hablado para grabarlo en el cerebro del americano y que cuando le cuente a Inglaterra, este no pueda pensar que Francia les mandó.

―Pero Frankreich no tiene que estar débil por pelear con Inglaterra, Frankreich está acostumbrado a pelear con el ―explica Prusia un poco ofendido.

―¿Quién te hablo hace un segundo? ―pregunta el estadounidense a España de repente mientras el móvil del inglés sigue sin dar señal.

―Romano ―responde y sonríe como bobo empezando a discursar y a contarle a cualquiera que se este quieto el tiempo suficiente, lo mucho que quiere al italiano y todo lo que supuestamente le ha dicho por teléfono sobre tomates. El de las gafas frunce el ceño.

―Tengo que irme. Si ven a France... ―vacila.

―Si vemos a Frankreich, ¿qué? ―pregunta Prusia ignorando el discurso de España.

―Díganle que si se le ocurre hacerle algo malo a Iggy... ―se queda callado―. No. Espero que este bien ―sonríe un poco, se da la vuelta y se larga. Prusia frunce el ceño.

―Ya se cuidara mucho Iggy de no ser él quien le hace algo ―susurra entre dientes de manera que Estados Unidos ya no puede oírle. Cuando esta bastante lejos, España se calla de golpe en mitad de una frase y tira de Prusia.

―Vamos, tenemos veinte minutos para tomar el vuelo antes de que Francia le dé un paro cardíaco.

xoXOXox

Estados Unidos sale de Heathrow, se sube a un taxi y en el camino marca a Canadá, quien está muy agobiado organizando el G8.

Está un poco de los nervios por que lleva todo el día tratando de explicarle a Rusia por que tiene que ir a Toronto si el G8 era en París, mientras Rusia parece empeñado en explicarle a él no solo que Toronto no es París, si no que además ni siquiera está en Francia... Como si él no lo supiera. Responde al teléfono sin ni mirar.

―¿Hello?

―¡Canada! Brother ¡Que bueno que me contestas!―suspira aliviado.

―Ah, ¡América! ―sonríe al oir que no es Rusia otra vez.

―¿Has ido a ver a France? ―pregunta histérico.

―Fuí, yes, ya te lo conté ―explica.

―¿Qué te dijo? ―pregunta histérico―. Cuéntamelo de nuevo. ¡Me han dicho que dijiste que estaba débil!

―Pues... Ya te lo dije ―explica―. Ah, parecía como alicaído, yes ―confirma.

―¿Alicaído o débil? ―pregunta perdiendo la paciencia―. ¿Sabes si se peleo con Iggy? Me han dicho que no habla con nadie... ¿Cómo es que hablo contigo? ¿¡Qué te dijo!

―Pues a mi no me dijo nada... Yo le dije y me pidió que no habláramos de eso ―responde―. Hablamos del G8 y de cuando estuvimos en Tokyo ―explica.

―¿Porqué está encerrado? ―vuelve a preguntar.

―Está cocinando ―suelta como si eso fuera la explicación y no una consecuencia.

―Dime, brother... Creo que... ¿Sabes que Iggy está enfermo? ―pregunta cambiando el tema.

―¡Oh! ¿Qué tiene? ―pregunta preocupado.

―Estuvo vomitando y... Está actuando raro ―responde como si eso explicara algo.

―¿Raro? ―pregunta sin entender―. Vomitando... ¡Que mal! Ojalá se mejore pronto. ¿Crees que vaya a poder venir al G8?

―No, no... No. Canadá... ¿No tendrá que ver con lo que ha pasado com France? Dicen que se han peleado. Yo no sé que pasa, no me contesta ―ansioso―. Estoy yendo para su casa. Tu... ¿Crees que Iggy pudo haber atacado a...?

―Oh, please, decidme si no pue... ―ya no se le oye.

―What? ―pregunta Estados Unidos al teléfono.

―Si no puede venir, please ―repite.

―Voy a verle. Me preocupa que... Iggy se veía fatal ―ignora eso ultimo―. France si va a ir al G8, ¿verdad? ―pregunta.

―No lo sé, yo le dije que le esperábamos, claro, pero si desconvoco el otro, no creo que...

Estados Unidos le ignora.

―¿Parecía que alguien lo había atacado? ―cambia de tema otra vez.

―No... Solo... No. En realidad, solo estaba como deprimido ―valora.

―Deprimido... ¿Y tu porqué crees que lo esté? ―presiona intentando concentrarse.

―No lo sé, no quiso decirme. Ya te he contado, solo hablamos del G8 y de Tokyo ―explica.

―¿Cómo puedes no...? por dios! ¿Porqué no le has preguntado, brother? ―le riñe―.

¿No te da curiosidad?

―Pues si pero... ―responde tímidamente.

―¿Aja? ¿Cuántas eses has visto a France deprimido antes? ―pregunta suspicaz.

―Bueno... Él... ―duda―. Yo... No quería que se deprimiera más, brother ―responde defendiéndose un poco.

―¿No lo has visto así nunca? ―ante una trapeara ambigua, Estados Unidos opta por lo mas dramático―. ¡Por preguntarle no va a deprimirse más, Canadá!

―Sí, si lo he visto así antes alguna veces ―explica.

―¡Jesus! Tienes que aprender a ser más fuerte ―hace los ojos en blanco―. ¿Le has hablado después de eso? ¿Sabes como está ahora? ―pregunta algo consternado.

―No, parecía querer estar solo. Ni siquiera dejó entrar a sus amigos a casa. Le dije que volvería después de G8 si es que no venia.

―Pues más te vale que vayas o que le hables, sino, soy yo el que va a tener que ir ―amenaza.

―No, no... Yo iré ―responde nervioso, pensando en que le dijo expresamente que no quería ver a Estados Unidos ni a Inglaterra.

―¿Recuerdas que yo soy el héroe? ―sonríe―. Háblale ahora y te hablo en un rato más. Yo mientras iré con Iggy... Con eso podremos descubrir el misterio ―ordena.

―Yes ―sonríe―. Pero quizás no deberías ser tan llamativo, todos creen que soy tu y... ―no se oye lo que dice.

―¿What? Brother, come on. Háblale. Háblale y te hablo en media hora. Quiero respuestas ―Estados Unidos obstinado.

―Bueno, yo le llamo, pero no sé si va a responder. No responde al teléfono ―asegura.

―Pues ingéniatelas de alguna forma... Mata a alguien o como sea, no puedo creer que contengas como localizarlo ―dice seriamente―. Es por eso que YO soy el héroe y no tu. No me obligues a ir a verlo, ¿vale?

―Aunque ahora estoy ocupado organizando el G8 y... ―añade un susurro cada vez mas bajo.

―Jesus. ¡Ayúdame, brother! Esto es importante ―presiona sin explicar porqué, por que de hecho no lo es y lo que tiene es pura curiosidad. Finalmente cuelga.

xoXOXox

Estados Unidos toca el timbre de casa de Inglaterra mientras le habla al móvil, pero él, que está tratando de dormir se echa el cojín por encima de la cabeza para no oír.

El americano se queda pegado en el timbre, mientras aporrea la puerta.

―¡IGGYYYYY! ―grita, pero no consigue nada por que el mayor se tapa más pensando que quizás es algún vendedor o testigo de Jehová, así que se mantiene unos segundos quieto esperando a ver si se marchan. Así que Estados Unidos aporrea más la puerta, empezando a ponerse histérico.

Inglaterra abre los ojos de golpe pensando en si no será Francia, de una manera absolutamente obsesiva, por que lleva demasiado tiempo dándole vueltas a lo mismo y ese parece ser últimamente el principio y final de todas las cosas.

Después de todo, se había ido a dormir tratando de escapar de ese pensamiento y lo único que había logrado era soñar con su primera vez, cuando aun eran pequeños los dos "esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando", se dice a si mismo con el cerebro embotado, sacudiendo la cabeza.

El de las gafas sigue aporreando la puerta y al final saca la ganzúa de la bolsa. Después de trastear un rato con la chapa, logra abrir la puerta. Mete la cabeza en la casa.

―¿Iggy?

De increíble mal humor, por que siempre termina de mal humor al recordar lo genial que fue eso y como se le rompió el corazón, Inglaterra se frota los ojos desperezándose y luego se queda paralizado al oír que la puerta se ha abierto.

En silencio y con mucho cuidado, Estados Unidos empieza a subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto del inglés, de la manera más sigilosa que puede.

El británico mira a su alrededor paralizado un momento por el pánico, pensando en que debe haberse colado un ladrón. Rápidamente hace un repaso mental, tiene espadas pistolas y todo tipo de armas en el desván, pero no aquí en su cuarto. Toma el teléfono encendiéndolo e ignorando las 263 llamadas perdidas del estadounidense. Marca a Scotland yard, se baja de la cama con pánico y de un cajón saca un alfiler de solapa, escondiéndolo en su mano mientras se dirige a la puerta de su cuarto.

Andando de puntitas guiado por su curiosidad y con la excusa de pensar que quizás este dormido y no quiere despertarlo, el de las gafas llega hasta la puerta del cuarto y toma la manija.

El mayor detiene la mano a escasos centímetros del pomo al verlo girar y en un movimiento, se queda de espaldas contra la pared del lado que se abre la puerta para poder knockear al ladrón en cuanto cruce el linde, mientras el teléfono sigue tratando de contactar con Scotland Yard.

Estados Unidos abre la puerta metiendo la cabeza al cuarto, entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de adaptarlos a la luz y esperando ver a Inglaterra recostado en la cama pero lo que él hace es propinarle con toda su fuerza un puñetazo en el ojo, sin ver quien es, rompiéndole las gafas.

―¡Argh! ―grita el menor llevándose la mano a la cara, sorprendido del inesperado golpe―. ¡God! ¿Quién esta ahí? ¿Iggy?

Y cuando el inglés iba a levantar la otra mano para, esta vez, clavarle la aguja en la nuca se detiene al reconocerle.

―¡A... America! ―exlama unos segundos después cuando Scotland Yard por fin contestan al teléfono.

―¡What the hell! ¿Porqué me pegas?

―It's ok, i'm sorry ―les dice al teléfono y cuelga volviéndose al recién llegado―. ¡Creía que eras un ladrón! ―protesta tomándole la cara para levantársela, tratando de ver que tanto daño ha hecho, que debe ser bastante, por que ha descargado su ira.

El estadounidense empieza a tener el ojo como pelota de baseball.

―Fuck... Me has dicho que viniera por ti, ¡como voy a ser un ladrón! ―suelta enfadado.

―Wait... Voy a buscar un poco de hielo ―responde apenado por todo en general, con las manos levantadas―. No te lo toques, se te pueden meter los cristales ―sigue―. Has venido en silencio... ¿Cómo has entrado?

―¡Pues por la estúpida puerta! ¡Te he hablado trescientas veces! ―protesta tocándose el ojo. Mientras el mayor se vuelve a la puerta del cuarto.

―¡No sabes que no puedes meterte en las casas de la gente sin que…! ―empieza a gritar enojado, reaccionando mucho peor que de costumbre y luego le da un golpe a la mano para que no lo toque―. ¡Estate quieto! ¡Bloody hell!

―¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Que me quedara afuera pensando que estas enfermo y... ―empieza a protestar.

―¡Yes! Que te quedaras fuera esperando a que yo te abriera la bloody puerta como si fueras una bloody persona normal habría sido lo adecuado ―grita con los nervios de punta.

―¿Cuántas veces iba a tener que hablarte para que me abrieras? ―pregunta con el ceño fruncido. El Inglés sale del cuarto.

―I don't know! ¡Las que haga falta! Tenía el teléfono apagado, estaba tratando de dormir.

―¿Y para qué me has pedido que viniera? ―empieza a seguirle, tocándose el ojo otra vez.

―Yo... ―vacila entrando a la cocina.

―Vengo hasta acá y lo único es... Que me dejas K.O. y no me contestas ―sigue enfadado, alcanzándole por atrás y agarrándole del hombro para detenerle.

―Quizás no deberías haber venido entonces. Quizás deberías largarte. ¡Quizás deberíais dejarme todos en paz! ―grita histérico apartado el hombro y abriendo el congelador para sacar el hielo, tirándolo sobre el mármol bruscamente. Estados Unidos se detiene en seco ante eso.

―Wh... What? ―pregunta desolado―. What's wrong with you? ―le pregunta con voz bajita. Inglaterra toma la hielera y la golpea fuertemente contra el lavamanos, con ira, mientas piensa en que él no quería todo esto, que todo se le va de madre, que cada vez esta consiguiendo que todo vaya a peor y además está pagándolo con quien no tiene la culpa. Increíblemente tenso, envuelve el hielo en un trapo y se lo tiende.

Estados Unidos le escudriña con la mirada intentando entender que es lo que le pasa sin lograrlo, sin extender la mano para agarrar el hielo, ni nada. Le mira aun con ojos de angustia, con el corazón algo destrozado con lo que le ha dicho y valorando que... A la próxima que le vuelva a decir que se largue, quizás lo haga... A ver a Francia

―Please ―suplica angustiado también, tendiéndole la bolsa y levanta la mano para tratar de quitarle las gafas rotas, sin llegar a tomarlas. Él le mira a los ojos un segundo y extiende la mano, tomando la bolsa de hielos... Sin ponérsela e la cara.

―Are you ok?

―I'm... ―empieza bajando los brazos y apartando la cara―. I'm sorry... I'm OK.

―¡Jesus! Pegas fuerte ―protesta―. No creo ―frunce el ceño nada convencido―. ¡Au! ―se queja y lleva la mano al ojo. El mayor vuelve a levantar los brazos preocupado.

―¡Por la reina! ―exclama acercándose apenado. Estados Unidos baja las manos y cierra los ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

―Au... ―vuelve a quejarse, mas quedito esta vez. El inglés se acerca sujetándole la bolsa con hielo con cuidado sobre el ojo. Él sonríe un poco y le mira con el otro ojo.

―No me digas... ―levanta la mano y lo toma de la muñeca―. ¿What's up?

Inglaterra le mira al ojo, paralizado. Tiene los ojos hundidos y esta ligeramente pálido.

―Nothing ―miente apartando la vista pensando en realidad en toda la mierda que sí pasa, pensando de nuevo en las palabras de Francia "Je t'aime" y de Estados Unidos "debería haber vuelto y haberse quedado con el para siempre" "el amor todo lo puede, no aprendiste de nosotros" le dan nauseas otra vez.

―Liar... ―responde el menor automáticamente, sin soltarle.

―Comí algo en mal estado, ya te lo he contado antes... ―sigue.

―¿Y por eso me dejas K. O. a la primera de cambio? God... No tengo diez.

―He dormido muy mal, estoy muy tenso por... Un asunto del trabajo, estoy cansado y pensaba que eras un ladrón ―se defiende.

―Ok, ok. Fine... ―lo jala un poco hacia si y le sonríe―. Veo que al menos PARECES viejo, pero no es que lo seas tanto. Todavía pegas fuerte.

―¡Pues claro que pego fuerte, git! ―protesta en un tono poco serio―. ¡No soy viejo!

Con la otra mano aparta el hielo de su cara y lo mira con el ojo algo gacho.

―Texas... Claro que eres viejo. Eres un anciano... No tan venerable ―se lleva la mano al ojo―. God, ni siquiera me defendí.

―Texas... ―repite culpable mirando las gafas rotas―. Haremos unas nuevas. ―asegura y luego cae en la cuenta de algo―. ¿Qué hora es? ―pregunta sintiéndose completamente descolocado al no saberlo.

―¿Unas... Nuevas? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Son Texas! ―algo agobiado. Y entonce suena el teléfono del bitánico.

―Pero se han roto. Hay que cambiar los cristales al menos ―mira alrededor tratando de ver la hora en el microondas o en el horno... Y el del teléfono tiene suerte, por que lo llevaba en silencio, pero como se lo ha metido al bolsillo del pijama lo siente vibrar, lo saca para ver el número, separándose del americano y dejándole el hielo.

Cuando lo tiene en la mano, deja de vibrar y solo ve el mensaje de que ha recibido una llamada perdida de Frog. Al verlo, entra en pánico automáticamente dejándolo caer como si le quemara, del puro susto.

―Yes, eso si. Vamos a tener que llevarlas mañana ―razona y mira su reloj―. Son las... dos y media ―declara y gira a ver al inglés y al teléfono. Él, tratado de dominarse a si mismo sin poder evitar temblar y estando cada vez mas pálido, vuelve a recoger el teléfono, pensando en por que le habrá llamado ahora. ¡Bloody hell! ¡Él mismo dijo que no le hablara¡ ¿y ahora le llama? ¿A qué juega? ¡Y luego cuelga! ¿Para qué le llama entonces si no piensa hablarle? ¿A caso pretende volverle loco o atacarle de los nervios? ¿O querrá que él le llame? Y... Recuerda de nuevo las palabras de Francia y Estados Unidos. Vuelve a darle nauseas tratando de calmarse.

Cada vez esta más seguro de que todo es una broma. ¿Para qué iba a llamarle a las dos de la mañana si no? Seguro se había puesto la alarma expresamente o quizás había programado el teléfono para que lo hiciera solo, para ponerlo histérico y no dejarle dormir.

―What? What's wrong? ―le pregunta el americano al verlo verde, pero el británico no le hace caso mientras sigue reflexionando... O quizás realmente... No, no es que no podía ser, ¡por la reina! ¡Que estaba hablando de Francia! Pero quizás se había enterado, de alguna forma, que the kid estaba ahí con él y estaba... Trata de tragar saliva y le cuesta el mundo.

Francia, por su parte, esta bastante histérico. cn la cabeza recargada en la mesa del comedor, una copa de vino en la mano, el teléfono en la otra, riéndose de si mismo.

―¿Iggy? ―le pregunta levantando una ceja. Inglaterra se pasa la mano por el pelo tratando de concentrarse. Quizás había pasado algo... Hacía ya como cinco días que no sabía absolutamente nada más que qué había desconvocado el G8... Y aunque sigue pensando que lo ha desconvocado por vago irresponsable, que realmente no quiera verle también seria una explicación mucho más plausible... Que le aterra.

―¡Iggy! ―exclama Estados Unidos al notar que no le está haciendo caso. Pero él sigue sin prestarle atención y empieza a dar vueltas como zombie. Lo que tiene que hacer ahora es devolver la llamada, por supuesto, él es un gentleman, es cierto que Francia dijo que no le hablara, pero el mismo ha llamado así que... Recuerda lo que dijo el americano "¡No! No debía haberse ido, aunque le echara!" el problema es que no puede hacerlo... Por que no tiene ni idea de que decir. Si se esta burlando... Además con el menor ahí, ni aunque si supiera que decirle.

El de los ojos azules se levanta, viéndole tan perdido.

―¡Hey! ―le toma de los hombros―. ¡Iggy!

Se muerde la uña del dedo meñique, quizás debía escribirle pero... Detiene sus pensamientos al sentirse sacudido viendo por fin al americano.

―W...what? What? What is happen?

―Pues eso quisiera saber... ―le mira preocupado―. ¿Qué paso?

―Qué pasó de qué? ―frunce el ceño.

―¡Estás ido! ―lo suelta y él se avergüenza un poco.

―I'm sorry... ―se pellizca el puente de la nariz―. Es el estrés y el cansancio...

―¿Estrés de qué? ¡Si no ha pasado nada! ―le mira suspicaz―. ¿Qué pasa? Hay algo que no me estas diciendo.

―De... el trabajo ―sigue con esa escusa y luego piensa en algo―. Oye... ¿le has dicho a alguien que venías aquí hoy? ―pregunta cambiando de tema, pensando en que quizás Francia si ha llamado por que se ha enterado... de alguna forma, que el niño está ahí. America frunce el ceño.

―Me... Encontré en el aeropuerto...

―¿Aja? ―presiona y él desvia la mirada.

―Spain and Prussia, but...

Inglaterra se paraliza un momento, haciendo cortocircuito... frunce el ceño.

―¿Qué hacían en Washington? ―pregunta preocupado―. No habrán...

―Iggy... Esto es con France, ¿verdad? ―levanta las cejas―. Quizás deberías explicarme ―dice serio.

―No habrán intentado hacerte nada, ¿verdad? el muy cobarde... solo falta que te meta también a ti en esto. Debe estar regodeándose en su casa, ¡bloody hell!

―No, no... Fue aquí ―levanta las cejas―. ¿Hacerme qué?

El británico le mira fijamente.

―America, prométeme que no te vas a creer nada de lo que te diga e...―se detiene―. ¿Aquí? ¿Te refieres en Heathrow?

―¿A mi? What the fuck... ¿Qué pasa? Ellos me han dicho que France esta enojado con ellos y que tampoco les habla... ―confiesa―. Yes, yes.. Aquí ―se encoge de hombros―. Fue una casualidad, iban a Berlín.

Le mira y le tiembla el labio de rabia.

―Lies... such lies... ―dice entre dientes, cada vez más convencido de que todo es una treta para ridiculizarlo, una burla... y furioso por que además se ha atrevido a meter a Estados Unidos en medio―. No me importa lo que me hagan a mí pero no voy a permitir... ―aprieta los puños y sale de la cocina hecho una furia, dirigiéndose al vestíbulo.

―¿A dónde vas? ―pregunta saliendo atrás de él. El inglés sale por la puerta, descalzo, en pijama y con las manos desnudas.

―A matar a ese hijo de puta ―sentencia con fuego en la mirada y absoluta determinación.

―Yo creo que... ¡Iggy! ¿A qué hijo de puta? ¡Wait! ―le agarra del brazo―. ¿Hablas de France? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Tira fuerte de él para que le suelte y cae en la cuenta de algo, se vuelve para mirarle, muy serio.

―Prométeme... no, JURAME que no vas a creer nada de lo que diga ―pide señalándole con el dedo―. No, mejor, quédate aquí, quédate en casa ―ordena.

―¿A dónde vas? ¿What... A dónde vas? No voy a dejarte ir a donde sea a... ―lo toma de un brazo, muy, muy serio―. ¿Qué te hizo France? Dime ahora mismo que es lo que pasa. Estoy HARTO de no saber.

―Lo digo en serio, America, entra en casa ―protesta tratando de soltarse y no pudiendo.

―Háblame. ¡Dime por que quieres matar a alguien! ―exclama histérico sin soltarle.

Inglaterra, demasiado tenso, con los nervios a flor de piel y sin poder pensar de la ira, simplemente pega un grito gutural de pura frustración... haciendo que un cúmulo de nubes negras se agrupen, se oye un pedazo de trueno y empieza a llover a cantaros.

Estados Unidos le suelta y se le queda mirando un instante ignorando la lluvia que está empezando a mojarles a ambos.

―¿Vas a decirme? ―insiste. El inglés respira entrecortadamente mientras el corazón se le desboca y se cae de rodillas al suelo que esta empezando a enfangarse.

Con el ceño fruncido, Estados Unidos se agacha junto a él.

―Voy a arreglarlo todo ―susurra y luego se levanta, se da la media vuelta y empieza a caminar a la salida. Sale corriendo tras él en pánico.

―¡No! ¡NO! ¡TU QUEDATE EN CASA!

―No ―sentencia sin levantar la voz y sigue caminando.

―¡NI SIQUIERA SABES WHAT THE HELL ESTÁ MAL! ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PRETENDES ARREGLAR? ―grita desesperado tratando de detenerle.

―Voy a ir a romperle la cara, algo debe de haberte hecho para que estés así... Quizás el si pueda explicarme que carambas es lo que pasa ―explica deteniéndose y mirándole.

―Please... ―suplica mirándole también mientras le agarra de la cazadora, con todo el pijama empapado y enfangado, y el pelo pegándosele en la cara―. No... no... no sabes de lo que es capaz... no sabes lo que puede... ―empieza llorar y las lagrimas se pierden entre la lluvia―. Please America, please... quédate conmigo ―suplica pensando en que si se presenta ahí y esto es realmente una burla y Francia le explicara... pero Francia no puede ser tan tonto, no como para desencadenar la ira de Estados Unidos.

―Me quedo, si te quedas tu... ―ofrece, consternado de verlo así. Inglaterra se sorbe los mocos mientras trata de mantener la calma y secarse la cara con la manga del pijama mojada y llena de barro, se la embarra toda.

―¿Te hizo algo? ¿Le hiciste algo? ―le mira serio, con ojos de angustia.

―Yes... ―confiesa pensando que decir ahora que no le va a costar seguramente una bofetada por pensar que podría creerse semejante mentira, se cubre la cara con las manos, tratando de quitarse el barro de los ojos.

―What? ―levanta las cejas. El inglés aprieta los ojos mientras solloza un poco, tratando de concentrarse para pensar algo, empieza a temblar de frío, por que esta empapado y además descalzo sobre el barro―. ¿What? ¿Whaaaaat? ―empezando a impacientarse―. ¿Merece que le mate? Dime y ahora mismo...

―No... ¡No! ¡NO! ¡BLOODY NO OF THE HELL! ―protesta increíblemente confundido, pensando que seguramente sí lo merece si pretende meter a Estados Unidos en toda la burla, pero no, no puede dejar que lo haga, no puede hacerlo, al final, al fondo del todo, si toda esta bloody burla funciona es por algo.

―Va... vamos adentro... please ―pide. Le mira en silencio unos instantes y al final se mueve, quitándose la chamarra y echándosela al inglés por encima, empezando a caminar a la casa tomándole de los hombros. Él la agarra de la cremallera por donde se cierra apretándola para cubrirse del todo, sintiéndola calentita y andando hacia la casa de nuevo. En cuanto entran a la casa, el americano vacila un segundo.

―¿Iggy... ?

―¿Yes? ―pregunta un poco más tranquilo, quitándose la chaqueta y colgándola de una percha para que se seque.

―¿Le… Hiciste TU algo a France? Canadá dice que... ―vacila un poco más.

―America, please... ―pide―. Hagamos algo, te traigo un pijama seco te cambias de ropa y preparas un poco de chocolate con malvaviscos. Yo me lavo un poco, me pongo un pijama seco también y te prometo que responderé todas tus preguntas, ¿ok?

* * *

><p><em>No es fácil arreglar veinticinco páginas diarias, pero es la única manera de poder leer que es lo que siguiente que sucede y ahora me he enganchado un poco, así que si a alguien le parece un ritmo de actualización frenético, que no desespere, no creo que tarde mucho en bajar.<em>


	4. Quatre

―_America, please... ―pide―. Hagamos algo, te traigo un pijama seco te cambias de ropa y preparas un poco de chocolate con malvaviscos. Yo me lavo un poco, me pongo un pijama seco también y te prometo que responderé todas tus preguntas, ¿ok?_

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño.

―¿Tienes malvaviscos de los pequeñitos? ―pregunta después de un instante. Inglaterra suelta el aire riendo un poquito.

―No... no tengo ni idea ―confiesa.

―Bien, voy a buscarlos―sonríe―. Ahora subo con los chocolates ―se gira y sin más, se mete a la cocina.

El inglés asiente con la cabeza con media sonrisa también y se sube para arriba sacando su teléfono y pensando de nuevo en qué escribirle a Francia.

Piensa en amenazarle o mandarle a la mierda o decirle lo que pasa o cualquier cosa que le haga entender cuan alterado está y que a la más mínima mierda que se le ocurra hacerle al niño irá ahí y le cortará las pelotas personalmente.

Saca dos pijamas del armario, dejando el del menor sobre la cama mientras piensa que realmente Francia es demasiado cobarde como para meter realmente a Estados Unidos en esto y que alguien acabe partiéndole la cara. Y, en el fondo, mal le pese admitirlo, lo bastante sensato como para saber que lo que realmente pasaría es que acabarían todos muertos.

Se lleva su pijama al baño pensando que seguramente ha llevado las cosas demasiado lejos en ese aspecto, pensando lo de la burla y el ridículo, ¿pero qué demonios hacían entonces los bloody España y Prusia en Heathrow? Por mucho que fueran a Berlín, a algo tenían que haber venido antes.

Seguramente a por él mismo, no a por Estados Unidos decide, pero eso significaba que Francia les había dicho y por tanto puesto en peligro... No, no, ya había llegado a la conclusión de que Francia se metería con él, pero no se pondría en peligro... quizás era cierto lo que decía Estados Unidos de que no habían hablado con él y estaban enojados.

Prende el agua caliente, una ducha seguro le aclarará un poco.

Pero si se había enojado con Prusia y España, entonces significaba que no era realmente una estrategia para burlarse de él, Francia no tenía ningún motivo para perder la ocasión de ridiculizarlo en público... además ¿qué sentido tenía hacerlo ahora? todos... ejem... sí, bueno, todos sabían de la relación... mas o menos... especial, que tenía con Estados Unidos.

Piensa un poco más, ¡los cinco días! claro, eso era, los cinco días que había pasado ahí debieron darle una idea equivocada... se sonroja. Es decir, él nunca lo admitiría, pero era estúpido hasta para él tratar de engañarse, se había ofrecido a él sin pensar en absolutamente nada más como lo hacía siempre, desde esa maldita primera vez en la que perdió absolutamente toda su dignidad y no pudo acabar más humillado.

El asunto es que no había forma de que él confiara en Francia... fuera o no cierto. Y Francia debía saberlo, por supuesto, entonces... ¿qué sentido tenía?, ¿qué pretendía al decirle algo así? no podía ser cierto, no había forma en que lo fuera, no tenía sentido.

Sale de la ducha cada vez más calmado, se seca y se pone su pijama limpio, toma su teléfono y toma aire profundamente un par de veces tratando de tranquilizarse... al final seguro estaba drogado o debió oír mal.

"Las tres de la madrugada. Deja la absenta y vete a dormir, Frog. Sea lo que sea que te pasé, no me va a importar hasta las ocho de la mañana." escribe tratando de fingir que todo es como siempre.

Se guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo del pijama otra vez, se desordena el pelo medio mojado de una forma diferente y sale del baño.

"Angleterre... Te aseguro que estás despierto por lo mismo que yo" recibe como respuesta.

Mira alrededor de la habitación buscando a Estados Unidos, pensando en que tanto puede tardar en preparar chocolate. Levanta la colcha medio deshecha sentándose en la cama y sacando el teléfono de nuevo.

"¿Yes? ¿A ti también te han despertado las llamadas intempestivas de algún impresentable?" miente con sarcasmo.

"Non... Y a ti tampoco. He estado pensando en ti." recibe.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos, incomodo y tiene un escalofrío. Tiene que ser broma, ¡tiene que ser broma! se repite a si mismo... ¿y dónde coño está Estados Unidos?

"Si no se te ha ocurrido como destruirme en los últimos mil años, no se te va a ocurrir ahora" responde y el americano entra al cuatro sonriendo, con dos tazas en la mano.

―¡No veo nada! Espero no haberle puesto sal ―se ríe.

―Oh, por la reina... ―le mira un poco preocupado, pero no en plan de riña. Deja el telefono sobre la mesilla y se levanta para ir a ayudarle. Le toma las tazas de las manos y le señala con la cabeza sobre la cama―. Ahí tienes el pijama.

―Jajajajja.. Thanks! ―toma la pijama y empieza a desabotonarse la camisa mientras el británico toma un sorbo de chocolate y se vuelve a la cama.

―No parece que haya nada raro, ¿encontraste los malvaviscos que querías? ―pregunta.

"Creo que, quizás contra toda lógica, en lo ultimo en lo que he pensado es en eso" recibe en el teléfono.

―Yep ―asiente con la cabeza, bajándose los pantalones sentándose en la cama, se pone los pantalones del pijama.

Inglaterra aparta la vista ligeramente sonrojado. Deja los chocolates en sendas mesillas por entretenerse con algo, cuando oye que su teléfono vuelve a vibrar... lee el mensaje y le cuesta tragar saliva.

―Al menos no se me ha mojado nada más ―se ríe un poco―. ¿Tienes unos calcetines?

―¿Eh? ―pregunta saliendo se el ensimismamiento que le ha producido el mensaje―. Yes, yes... ―se levanta y abre una cajonera sacando unos calcetines de lana escocesa, se los pasa y luego se vuelve al teléfono.

"Quizás mejor deberías pensar en una escusa creíble para desconvocar un G8" responde distante, poniéndose nervioso y luego se lo piensa un momento... y escribe otro "¿por qué haces esto, France?" pregunta sinceramente, esperando que la respuesta realmente le aclare algo.

"Tengo una excusa perfectamente creíble. La sabes" recibe casi de inmediato. Estados Unidos se pone los calcetines encantado, tarareando algo.

Inglaterra espera con un nudo en el estomago, a que Francia responda antes que Estados Unidos acabe, por que en cuanto se vuelva a él, aún sin gafas, va a saber si esta escribiendo por el móvil, y ya esta siendo bastante complicado todo... aunque lo bueno es será más fácil mentir si no puede distinguir los pequeños detalles faciales que pone al mentir.

Francia mientras tanto, esta pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, respirando pausadamente, escribiendo y borrando.

El americano al fin se levanta y rascándose aquello, camina al baño dispuesto a mear sin cerrar la puerta.

El británico le sigue con la mirada hasta que entra al baño y se vuelve a su teléfono, ansioso, mientras empieza a morderse la uña del meñique otra vez. Y ya que estamos, aprovecha para pensar algo que contarle al menor que sea creíble.

El estadounidense sale del baño y se sienta en la cama, toma el chocolate de la mesita de noche, le da un sorbo y mira a Inglaterra muy, muy, muy serio.

Él chasquea la lengua mirando el teléfono sin mensajes nuevos por última vez, antes de dejarlo en la mesilla de noche y tratar de sonreír un poco... "no sé por que haces esto, frog, pero ahí voy a salvarnos a todos, deséame suerte", piensa para si mismo.

―¿Y bien? ―le pregunta serio―. ¿Qué le has hecho?

El inglés suspira y toma aire.

―Well, primero que todo necesito que te olvides de los culpables ―pide.

―A... ja ―asiente con la cabeza―, pero ¿qué le hiciste?

―Yo hice algo, él hizo algo, yo me devolví, él se devolvió... llevamos así desde la edad media ―empieza―. Es imposible saber quién empezó (aunque yo estoy seguro de que fue él)―añade entre dientes para si mismo―. Así que "yo no hice nada" sería mentirte, pero no puedo decirte "que hice primero" que desencadenó todo hasta llegar a esta situación.

―¿Cuál situación? ―pregunta sincero.

―La que estamos ahora ―responde un poco nervioso, pero tratando de centrarse en su historia―, en que no nos hablamos.

―France parece enfermo ―comenta Estados Unidos―. Eso ha dicho Canadá.

Inglaterra le mira fijamente, sintiendo un nudo en el estomago, cada vez preocupándose más. ¿Porqué todo apunta a... eso?

―Well, I don't know. No he sabido nada de él... no he sabido más que tu desde que peleamos ―explica con la boca seca, tomando un poco más de chocolate.

―¿Cuándo pelearon? ¿Por qué pelearon? ―pregunta angustiado―. Quizás debelan hablarlo.

―Peleamos... mientras estabais en Tokyo ―confiesa tratando de no pensar en lo que realmente pasó mientras estaban en Tokyo.

―¿Y porqué quieres matarlo? ¿Qué tiene que ver...? ―le mira a los ojos―. ¿Porqué no me contaste?

― Por que... no pensé que fuera a llegar tan lejos ―confiesa de nuevo―. No... no quiero matarle, solo... antes mencionaste a Prussia y Spain y... me puse nervioso, pensé que se me había ido de las manos, pero lo he pensado mejor y... si también se enojó con ellos, creo que exageré un poco.

―¿Porqué pelearon? ―levanta las cejas―. ¿En dónde? ¿Se pelearon a gritos? ¿A golpes? ¿Te lastimó? ¿Le... Lastimaste? ¿Es por eso que está deprimido? ―levanta las cejas.

―En... Paris ―responde simplemente haciendo un increíble esfuerzo por no recordarlo.

―Y... ¿Se pelearon a gritos o a golpes o qué? ¿Te lastimó o le lastimaste y por eso está deprimido? ―pregunta otra vez.

―A gritos... a gritos y a golpes, como siempre. Solo que... ―aparta la vista otra vez―. No tengo ni idea de por qué está deprimido.

―Iggy... France... ―se rasca la cabeza, Inglaterra le mira temiéndose cualquier cosa.

―¿Yes?

―No me mates ―pide con cuidado, el mayor traga saliva, a la expectativa―. France... Es tu amigo ―suelta al final.

―America, no hagas esto, please... thank you, thank you very much, but... ―pide rápidamente. Temiéndose por donde van las cosas.

―¿Que no haga qué? ―le pregunta sorprendido.

―Esto... darme el sermón para que vaya a hacer las paces o algo así ―pide.

―¿Why not? Quizás si traemos a France aquí... ―se lo piensa.

―Mira, esto... se resolverá tarde o temprano de algún modo, como siempre se resuelve, ¿vale? no tienes de que preocuparte. Mañana tú y yo iremos a Toronto e iremos al G8 y... luego ya veremos ―propone―. ¿De acuerdo? Olvida el asunto con France, please.

Estados Unidos le mira serio.

―No. ¿Tu te has visto? Iggy... Estabas llorando! Tu y France son amigos y yo voy a resolverlo ―suelta en tono determinado.

―¡NO PUEDES! ―grita poniéndose de rodillas en la cama y prácticamente echandose sobre el menor, de frustración―. No puedes arregarlo, ¿vale? ¡No puedes!

"Si de algo te sirve mi palabra, no lo hago por lo que tu crees que lo hago" llega como SMS al móvil de Inglaterra. Él vuelve a echarse para atrás sin enterarse del teléfono.

―Además, no quiero que lo hagas. Me sentiría ridículo si tuviera que recurrir a ti para resolver mis pleitos ―le mira directamente.

―¿Why not? I'm the Hero ―sonríe de lado―. Y tu... Entonces ve a arreglarlo ―levanta una ceja.

―Haré lo que me parezca conveniente ―se cruza de brazos con determinación. El menor frunce el ceño.

―Yo no veo que estés haciendo nada útil para arreglarlo ―saca el teléfono―. Vamos a hablarle.

―¡NO! ―grita apanicado saltándole encima.

―¿Ya te has visto? ¡Estás histérico! Hasta parece que France... ―hace una pausa, suspicaz.

―¿Qué France qué? ―pregunta cada vez con más pánico, deteniéndose encima de él.

―Pues... ―levanta las cejas―. No acabo de entender por qué estás así de histérico. Te has enojado con más gente más veces. También te has enojado con France más veces.

Inglaterra se mantiene con la mano amarrándole la muñeca que sujeta el teléfono, mientras se separa y sale de encima suyo.

―Yes... pero ahora además estoy estresado y cansando y me siento mal por que he comido algo en mal estado y... ―empieza a enumerar.

―Pero France... ―sigue peleando con él.

―What? WHAT THE HELL IS UP WHIT THE BLOODY FRENCH WINE BASTARD QUE TE PREOCUPA MÁS QUE LO QUE ME PASA A MI?―grita ácido y frustrado. Estados Unidos le jala el brazo con más fuerza, haciéndole caer encima suyo otra vez y poniéndole el otro brazo en la espalda. Le da un beso en la mejilla.

―¿Celoso? ―sonríe. El inglés se pone nervioso apartando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio―. Quizás... Deberíamos dormir ―propone serio el menor cuando el británico rueda para quedar tumbado a su lado.

―¿Ya...sabes todo lo que querías saber? ―pregunta sorprendido, volviendo la cabeza hacia él.

―No. Pero al parecer tendré que averiguarlo solo ―concluye bajando la mirada.

―No, no, te he dicho que te lo contaría yo mismo ―responde nervioso, incorporandose―. No quiero que vayas a averiguar nada por ahí. Medias verdades, y rumores falseados ―protesta cínicamente como si él estuviera siendo sincero o al menos pretendiera serlo en lo más mínimo.

―No me has dicho por que han peleado, no me has dicho por que no quieres resolverlo, no me has dicho... ―hace una pausa―. Muchas cosas.

El de ojos verdes suspira.

―Peleamos... ―le mira―. Primero promete que no vas a hacer un drama de esto. Y que no vas a meterte.

―Aja... ―le mira a los ojos.

―Promételo ―insiste serio.

―Prometido.

―Bien, éll... Well, Prussia originalmente, me robó algo que era mío y se lo llevó a él para burlarse de mí ―empieza. El americano frunce el ceño inmediatamente.

―¿Cómo no me has dicho eso? ¡Voy a matar a Prussia!

―Por que no te inmiscuye ―responde tajante con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados―. Soy capaz de resolver mis propios pleitos yo solo, ya te lo he dicho. No, America, lo has prometido ―ordena.

―Bueno. ¿Entonces? ―dice haciendo los ojos en blanco.

―Entonces yo fui a Paris a recuperarlo, él no quiso devolvérmelo y entonces discutimos y peleamos ―explica con una increíble sangre fría.

―France... ¿Y cómo es que...? But... ¿Porqué está deprimido entonces? ―levanta las cejas.

―I don't know, ya te he dicho que no sé nada de él desde esa pelea, no creo que tenga que ver con esto ―responde.

―No te creo ―se cruza de brazos, obstinado.

―What the hell es lo que no crees, America? ―pregunta frunciendo el ceño, con cansancio.

―No puede ser que no lo sepas ―hace los ojos en blanco.

―¿Pues como voy a saber si no he hablado? Estoy enojado con él ―se defiende, aunque hace días decía que era Francia quien estaba enojado.

―¿No era France el enojado? ―frunce el ceño.

―Pues seguramente también este enojado él, es él quien esta montando todo este bloody circo ―protesta. Estados Unidos bosteza―. Seguramente por que no le salió bien su plan para humillarme.

―¿Humi... llarte?

―Eso e lo que pretendían con el robo ―aclara―. Estoy seguro.

―No me gusta que te hagan sentir mal ―declara sincero.

―Puedo con ello ―responde con media sonrisa, tratando de calmarle.

―France... ¿Seguro que no puedo hablar con el? Podríamos amenazarlo.

―No, no, no puedes hablar con él, y menos tu ―responde.

―Pero no tendría lógica que estuviera deprimido ―piensa en voz alta.

―Ya te he dicho que lo de la depresión debe ser por otra cosa, quizás por lo que se enfado con Prussia y Spain ―propone. Toma el teléfono de nuevo y empieza a marcar otro número.

―Vamos a averiguarlo.

―¡NO! ―vuelve a gritar en pánico tratando de nuevo de quitarle el teléfono―. No quiero que le hables, please, no te metas, ¡lo has prometido!

―No voy a hablarle a el... ―aleja el teléfono―. Canadá es el que iba a hablar con él.

―Oh... ―se relaja un poco―. Pero... Son como las cuatro de la madrugada.

―Y yo quede de hablarle. Él tenía que averiguar si era contigo ―frunce el ceño―. En casa no. Canadá. El iba a hablar con France, tenía que saber como... Por que razón es que France no esta bien, si es por ti ―sonríe y se lleva el teléfono a la oreja.

Inglaterra se sonroja con ese comentario y se va a por su teléfono apartando la cara para que Estados Unidos no lo note, lee el mensaje y frunce el ceño... Oh, así que ahora además podía leerle la mente.

xoXOXox

A trescientos kilómetros de ahí, y una hora antes, suena el teléfono de Francia. Él, histérico, lanza el teléfono por la ventana. Lo ha hecho varias veces, lo ha lanzado y recuperado varias veces, y no ha dejado de reírse de si mismo por idiota.

―¿Allò?

―¡Allò! ―sonríe Canadá, tímidamente―. ¿Cómo sigues?

―Canadá... Canadá... Canadá ―se lamenta Francia al teléfono―. Dieu... Pensé que eras Angleterre. Fatal.

―¿Angleterre? ―pregunta curioso―. ¿Por? ¿Esperas su llamada?

Francia se queda callado un segundo.

―Estoy haciéndolo todo mal... Es increíble ―sonríe un poco y luego suspira―. Estoy... Como era de suponerse. ¿Has hablado con alguien?

―Oui... ―responde―. ¿Qué es lo que haces mal?

―Eso da lo mismo. Nada que no haga todo el mundo, todos los días... A todas horas. Así rueda el mundo, cher ―sonríe.

―Pareces terriblemente triste, France, estoy preocupado ―confiesa.

―Estoy... Ni siquiera te puedo decir si estoy triste o no. No es tristeza lo que tengo, mon cher... Es... ―se detiene―. El país del amour tiene... Mal de amour ―se ríe.

―Oh... ―suelta Canada entendiendo―. ¿Qué pasó?

―Nada, cher. Nada, nada. Olvida lo que te he dicho ―se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho.

―¿Pero cómo voy a olvidarlo? Es muy serio, todo el mundo esta preocupado ―explica.

―¿No les has dicho? Canadá, es indispensable. Dime, ¿qué necesitas? ¿Más ideas? Sarkozy, ya te lo he dicho. Una orgía o... Algo así. Món petit, Canada...

―Les... Bueno... Les he dicho que parecías triste... ―balbucea timidamente― Pero es que realmente pareces alicaído... Pardon... Les diré de Sarkozy ahora

―¿A quién le has dicho eso?

―A… Prusse y Espagne y… a mon frére ―explica.

―Ya sé que parezco alicaído, ¿qué esperabas? son los síntomas de siempre, creo que había olvidado lo que se sien... ―se queda callado―. ¿Pardon? ¿A Amerique? ―suelta con un hilillo de voz―. ¿Porqué se lo has dicho? ―susurra.

―Oui... ¡Él estaba muy nervioso! Creía que Angleterre te había pegado o debilitado, decía que habíais peleado... No quería que... ―y baja el tono de voz. Francia se queda mudo de golpe.

―¿Amerique cree que Angleterre... Tiene algo que ver? ―pregunta unos segundos después.

―Él... No lo sé, él parecía creer... Angleterre dijo que tu estabas enojado con él, quizás Amerique pensó que era por que te había pegado y por eso estabas débil... No se que tipo de película debe haberse hecho.

―¿Cuándo has visto a Amerique, Canadá? ¿Está en tu casa? ―piensa unos instantes―. Dile... Cuando hables con el, dile que... Dile...

―No, no, no esta aquí, he hablado con él hace unos minutos, por teléfono ―explica―

―Dile que estoy furioso con Angleterre porque me ha... Golpeado. Fuertemente. Me ha golpeado porque... Me he burlado de él y de... ―hace una pausa―. Dile que le he dicho que es tan feo que ni Amerique querría tener sexo con el y sus horribles cejas. ―concluye al final―. ¡Eso! Canadá, es importante que le digas, ¿me estas oyendo? ―pregunta serio.

―Eh... Bien, Angleterre te golpeó por que te burlaste y dijiste que es feo y tu te enojaste con él ―repite Canada obediente.

―Oui. Dile que yo... Dile que estoy deprimido porque no he podido defenderme de la fuerza de Angleterre. Canadá, es importante ―casi suplica―. Tienes que decirle eso ultimo, repítelo.

―Pero y si va con Angleterre y le... Parecía preocupado por todo este asunto. Y él esta enfermo.

―¿Angleterre está... Enfermo? ―pregunta levantando las cejas.

―Oui, me ha dicho que ha estado vomitando y que estaba raro, pero no se en que sentido.

Francia suspira.

―Dile eso. Dile lo que te he dicho, que nos hemos peleado por eso... ¿Me escuchas? Dile que hemos peleado.

―Ni siquiera se si va a poder venir al G8... Le he pedido que me lo diga, no se si vale la pena hacer un G8 con solo seis

―Si le dices eso, si va a ir... Te lo garantizo. Es importante que le digas que me ha humillado ―agrega haciendo un esfuerzo por decir eso que le cuesta... Tanto.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? Quizás no se le curen los vómitos.

―Seguro se le curan. Canadá. Pon atención. Dile que me ha humillado y que lo merecía, y que ya se me pasara.

―Bien, bien... Peleasteis, él gano y tú te enojaste... De acuerdo.

―Bien... ―Francia un poco más tranquilo.

―Pero entonces... ―hace una pausa―. ¿Qué tienen que ver los vómitos y tu mal de amores en todo esto?

―Habla con él y ya hablaremos luego. No cancele... ―hace otra pausa―. Nada, no tiene nada que ver. ¡No digas nada más! ¡Pon atención, Canadá, dieu! ―histérico de nuevo.

―Es que no entiendo... ―se defiende avergonzado.

―¿No has oído lo que te dije? él debe estar enfermo por algo y yo no tengo ningún mal de amores... Es solo que me ha humillado ―chillonea.

―Pero tu dijiste...

―Yo no he dicho nada inteligente últimamete fuera de lo que tienes que contarle a Amerique... ―dice firmemente.

―Hum... ―reflexiona Canadá―. Está bien.

―Bien, tendrás que hablar con él... Te hablo en 10 minutos ―histéricolocoperdido.

―Bien... No creo que tarde en llamarme ―asiente con la cabeza, lamentándose un poco.

―Canadá... Es muy importante ―repite una vez más y luego tamborilea los dedos con impaciencia en la mesa, esperando una respuesta.

―¿Porqué es tan tan importante? Es decir... Quizás seria mas fácil decirle a mon frére que... ―ya no se le oye.

―No, no... No. No se te ocurra decirle NADA más a Amerique que lo que te acabo decir ―grita Francia.

―Vale vale. France, tranquilo, deberías calmarte antes de que te pongas enfermo del corazón ―pide preocupado.

―Si dices cualquier otra cosa, voy a negarla y voy a decir que tu lo invent... ―se detiene―. Bien, bien. Mejor as... ―al oír eso ultimo no puede evitar soltar una risita que no viene al caso―. ¿Enfermo del coeur? Creo que ese es el problema principal ―suelta más para si que para ál―. Hablamos en un rato, mon cher.

―Oui... Bonne nuit, France... Duerme y ponte bueno ―sonríe― y no te preocupes, yo le digo a mon frére.

―Bonne nuit, Canadá. Bonne nuit ―concluye al final, colgando y luego descuelga el teléfono para hablarle a España y preguntarle si ya están en Berlín.

xoXOXox

Suena el teléfono de Canadá, y él, que ya ha conseguido que Rusia entienda que él ya sabe que París esta en Francia y Toronto en Canadá, pero aun así no ha conseguido que entienda el G8 ahora es en su casa... Suspira abatido volviendo a tomar el teléfono.

―¿Brother? ―Estados Unidos pregunta casi gritando al teléfono―. ¿Hello? ¿Has hablado con él?

―¡Ah! América, hello ―saluda Canadá con cansancio pensando que en que reverenda hora van a dejar de meterle en medio de todo―. Yes, yes.

―¿Qué te ha dicho? ―Estados Unidos se aleja un poco de la cama, mirando a Inglaterra de reojo y bajando el tono de voz como si no fuera OBVIO lo que está haciendo, pero bueh...

El británico mira su teléfono aprovechando que el menor habla con Canadá y tuerce los labios pensando en que escribir como respuesta "así que ahora también sabes lo que pienso?" le manda.

―Me ha contado... ―empieza Canadá―. Que peleó con Englad y le llamó feo y luego England le venció y se sintió tan humillado que se ha deprimido ―resume. Estados Unidos levanta las cejas.

―¿Es... en... serio? ¿Es por eso? Pero... Iggy ha estado... ―frunce el ceño―. ¿Y no te ha dicho nada más?

―Que Sarkozy le tiene atado en la cama ―hace un gesto vago con la mano.

Francia contesta: "¿Insinuas que no lo hago?"

―Que Sarkoz... what? ¡Brother! ¿Cómo lo va a tener atado a la cama? ―reacciona con sorpresa, gritando de nuevo. El inglés levanta las cejas de su teléfono mirado al estadounidense, preocupado por si Francia ha contado algo que se contradice con su versión, se vuelve al teléfono. "Of course que no lo haces! Por cierto, le he contado al niño que me robasteis los dibujos y que por eso peleamos"

―¿Sarkozy en la cama? ―pregunta en voz alta.

"Oh... como... no se me ocurrió antes" responde Francia. Estados Unidos mira al bitánico y vuelve a bajar el tono de voz.

―Canadá, eso último suena poco posible, seguro... ¿estás seguro de que Iggy no le pegó fuerte, en la cabeza o algo?

―Eso es lo que me ha dicho, America. Que se sintió humillado ―repite―. Pero France... ¿tu crees que Iggy le haya hecho algo así de grave? Iggy me ha hablado hace rato de humillaciones también. Mmm... Brother, ¿crees que se les esté pasando la mano? ¿Crees que debamos intervenir? ―pregunta en un ataque de heroísmo.

"Sarkozy atado en la cama? What the hell estabas pensando, Frog?, nadie va a creer eso" escribe Inglaterra a Francia.

―No, no... No creo que debamos intervenir, siempre que tratas de hacerlo todo se vuelve mas complicado y... ―ya no se oye lo que dice.

"No le he dicho que le diga a AMERIQUE eso" se defiende Francia por SMS.

―Voy a hablar con Iggy ―concluye a América ignorando por completo a Canadá―. Es que tu no lo has visto, estaba hecho polvo... quizás podrían ir a terapia o algo...

"Además, no veo que tu excusa sea mucho mejor, ve en qué merde acabamos con la historia de tus dibujos" vuelve a mandar el francés.

―Quizás debería dormir. ¿No me has dicho que estaba enfermo? ―pregunta Canadá―. Quizás mañana este mejor ―trata de calmarle.

―Yes, yes... ―Estados Unidos al fin, le escucha un poco reticente―. ¿Seguro que no te ha dado ninguna otra información? ―baja aún más el tono―. ¿Sabes? Iggy me ha dicho que por alguna razón, Francia quizás querría... decirme algo que yo no debía creer.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño con ese mensaje "al menos mi merde de historia es creíble, wine bastard" responde.

―Pues... A mi... ―piensa en lo del mal de amores y piensa que le ha dicho que no le diga―. No me ha dicho nada de eso, esta bastante alterado, quizás le da vergüenza la humillación y pensaba decirte algo para devolvérsela a England. Siempre están haciendo esa clase de cosas ―reflexiona.

Francia frunce más el ceño, pensando en lo complejo que ha sido decirle a Canadá que Inglaterra lo ha humillado "Nunca hay NADA que te parezca bien"

"¡Pues como me va a parecer bien! Si pierdes tu credibilidad con mentiras sobre Sarkozy the kid va a empezar a dudar de mí también y ya me contaras como vamos a evitar la bloody... Guerra" responde enojado, pensando en llamarle directamente y discutir, odiando hacerlo por SMS.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño de nuevo, pensando en todas las cosas que Canadá está diciendo y que no tienen mucho sentido, pero pensando a la vez que en realidad, sí es cierto que pelean todo el tiempo y demás.

―Mañana vamos a discutir esto en tu casa, quizás podamos llegar a una conclusión mejor ―suelta al final.

―Yes ―sonríe Canada agradecido de haber acabado con esto por ahora.

"No va a haber guerra, Angleterre. Tu kid está bien y a salvo" zanja Francia al final, lanzando el teléfono a la mesa y yendo a la cava por un vino nuevo.

―Ooooooook... Well, entonces hablamos mañana ―le sonríe―. Más vale que haya hamburguesas a la hora de la comida, ¿ok?

"Más te vale, bloody bastard" zanja también volviendo a pensar en que quizás si quiere que Estados Unidos se entere.

―Ah, eso... Yes, me ocuparé ―asiente Canadá diligente apuntándolo para acordarse.

―¡Awesome! ¡See ya! ―se despide colgando y volviendo a la habitación con Inglaterra, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Él está enfurruñado, de brazos cruzados y sentado en la cama, con el teléfono en la mesilla, echándole miradas enojadas de tanto en tanto.

―Errr... Ya hablé con él ―explica sentándose en la cama, tratando de hablar calmado y tranquilo. Se le acerca a y se aclara la garganta―. Ig... ―frunce el ceño―. England.

―Aja. Wonderful. ¿Ya estás tranquilo? ―escupe de mal humor, mirándole. El americano abre los ojos, sorprendido del mal humor.

―Well... no. De hecho estoy...

―¿No? ¿Acaso no te ha contado ya toda la historia? ¿Qué más quieres saber? ―protesta.

―¿Se puede saber qué le hiciste a France para humillarlo de tal manera que... esté deprimido? ―suelta a lo bestia, cruzando los brazos―. Y no me saltes con que no me meta en eso porque no me importa porque... ―empieza a protestar.

―¿Que yo le he... Qué? ―flipa desfrunciendo el ceño mirando a Estados Unidos.

―Pues que el idiot France te ha llamado feo y tú le has vencido... y algo has hecho que se siente tan humillado que está deprimido ―sigue de brazos cruzados, mirándole con dureza como si estuviera regañando a un niño.

―Wait, wait... Estas diciendo que France admi... ―y se descojona. De puros nervios, de ridículo, de no entender nada, de no poder creerlo de todo en general, se carcajea sacando adrenalina de los nervios por mentir y por discutir con Francia.

Estados Unidos le mira abriendo un poco la boca, sin poder creer lo que está viendo.

―Wha... What the hell, Iggy... England! come on! ―frunce el ceño―. ¡Stop! deja... deja de burlarte de France, ¿all right? Not cool. No sé que le hayas hecho pero...

Inglaterra no puede consigo mismo, sigue riéndose apoyando la cabeza contra el colchón, faltándole el aire y puede que empezando a llorar un poco, sin tener claro que es lo que hace. El estadounidense le mira con el ceño fruncido, pero sin poder evitar contagiarse un poco de la risa. Empieza a sonreír un poco de lado.

―¡Stop! ¡Iggy! ¡Come on! ¡Hablo en serio! ―protesta―. No sé que le has hecho, pero ha cancelado un G8 por eso... es awful! Come on, quizás podrías hablarle y pedirle una disculpa... o... ―se encoge de hombros―. Mandarle unas hamburguesas en señal de paz, o algo así.

El británico se cae de lado respirando con dificultad tratando de calmarse.

―Está bien. Es... Ta bien...―concede entrecortadamente.

―¡Cool! ¡Awesome! Vamos a hablarle ―América se gira de nuevo, a buscar su teléfono que ha dejado al otro lado de la cama.

―No. Le mandaré algo mañana. O cuando vuelva de Toronto. Son las cinco de la mañana, no quiero hablar con nadie, quiero dormir, ya basta de jugar al teléfono ―decide lentamente, metiéndose a la cama con parsimonia. Estados Unidos le mira de reojo

―Mmm... ¿Puedo dormir aquí? ―pregunta empezando ya a meterse a las cobijas y abriendo los brazos para abrazarle. Le mira de reojo poniéndose de espaldas y no le responde... Porque tiene el cerebro de nuevo demasiado embotado para pensar siquiera en que acaba de pasar.

Estados Unidos le abraza por la espalda, hundiendo la nariz en su pelo y quedándose dormido aproximadamente diez segundos después. Inglaterra se deja abrazar, agradeciéndolo y se queda con los ojos abiertos como dos huevos fritos tratando de ordenar todo lo que ha pasado.

xoXOXox

Suena el teléfono de Inglaterra con un SMS, una media hora después "Estas despierto, Angleterre?"

Él, que sigue en la misma postura en la cama sin poder dormir, mientras Estados Unidos baila a su alrededor, mira el teléfono bajándole la intensidad de la luz, para no despertar al menor... Después de pensárselo unos instantes contesta. "No"

Francia se hace bolita en la cama, pensando en lo absurdo de todo esto. "Vaya, no recordaba que hablaras dormido..."

"Pues lo hago desde muy pequeño... Y lo detesto" responde el inglés dándose la vuelta, para quedar con la espalda apoyada en colchón.

"Yo creo que es mono que lo hagas... a saber cuántas cosas puedes confesar así". Luego agrega un trozo indicando que planea aprovecharlo a la próxima vez... y termina borrándolo, sintiendo una ligera opresión en el pecho.

"Todos mis enemigos encuentran muy útil que divulgue información sin poder evitarlo" responde y por primera vez se da cuenta y se plantea lo absurdo de todo esto. Es decir, son como las seis de la mañana, no ha dormido en toda la noche y después de un día absolutamente largo e insufrible... Esta mandándose mensajitos con Francia diciéndole que es mono. Se palmea la frente pensando en serio What the hell es lo que pasa? ¿Qué están haciendo?"

Francia escribe y borra comentarios sexuales, unas tres o cuatro veces, hasta que se exaspera, levantándose de la cama y sentándose con los pies colgados. Mira el reloj y hace los ojos en blanco, se levanta. "Siento no haber dicho lo de los dibujos, espero que no se haya complicado demasiado"

Inglaterra se muerde el labio pensando de nuevo en la versión de Francia... "por que dijiste que te humillé?" escribe finalmente.

"No todas las verdades tienen que cubrirse con mentiras, Angleterre" contesta.

―Bloody hell! Bloody hell! Bloody bloody hell ―protesta apretando ojos y dientes al tiempo de presionarse con la mano en la frente.

Casi a la vez, suena el teléfono de Francia y él brinca sorprendido, tirando el teléfono al suelo. Se agacha y ve que es un teléfono fijo. Con el corazón como si se le fuera a salir, hiperventilando un poco, pica el botón verde para contestar, sin decir nada.

―¡Din din din din! ¡Buenos días excursionistas! ―exclama España contento― esta es una llama de control demográfico, en Berlin nos levantamos pronto, pero puedes seguir durmiendo luego...

―¡C'est vraiment des conneries! ―escupe Francia, casi en un sollozo, mientras se deja caer al suelo y se tapa los ojos con la mano con la que no está deteniendo el teléfono―. Espaaaaagne ―se lamenta unos segundos después.

―Perdona, perdona, tío, solo quiero saber si tu lema ha cambiado a Liberty equality fraternity o podemos seguir teniéndote un poco de respeto ―continua.

―Vete a la merde, Espagne... ―le responde, no muy en serio.

―Vale, vale, te dejo dormir... trataré de llamarte de nuevo a una hora menos indecente ―se ríe―. ¡Cuidate, anda!

―Non... non... no estaba durmiendo... ―confiesa―. No he dormido nada en toda la noche ―agrega unos segundos después.

―OH! dime... ¿quiero saber lo que hacías? porque si no quiero más vale que me lo cuentes con todo tipo de detalles ―responde contento. Francia se queda callado sin saber qué decir.

―No es lo que crees, mon ami... ―dice serio después de unos instantes.

"Yo... no quería ofenderte... ni humillarte, por eso te lleve las flores como disculpa" se obliga a enviar Inglaterra un poco demasiado tarde.

―¿Ah, no? ¿entonces? ―pregunta España un poco más preocupado. Francia escucha que llega el mensaje, se separa el teléfono y lo lee... y luego se pega el teléfono otra vez al oído... en silencio. Unos instantes después, se lleva una mano a la cara y se limpia el ojo derecho... España escucha un sorbidillo.

―¿Francia? ―pregunta.

―Oui? ―pregunta unos segundos más tarde, con voz algo grave.

―Ehm... qué pasó? no me contestaste... ―pregunta España confundido.

―Pa... pardon ―se disculpa en un susurro, se sorbe los mocos de nuevo y se intenta limpiar un poco más la cara, ahora con la manga del pijama. España frunce el ceño.

―¡Estás llorando! ¿Qué ha pasado, tío?

El francés carraspea.

―¿Francia? ―insiste al ver que no responde―. Por favor, háblame.

―Oui, oui. Ha... yo he... Ya no sé ni lo que estoy haciendo, Espagne ―confiesa unos segundos más tarde. El español se incorpora en la butaca un poco, poniendo la espalda derecha.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―pregunta preocupado.

―Estoy escribiéndole mensajes... ni siquiera sé que es lo que quiero que haga... ―echa la cabeza para atrás, pegándose un poco en la nuca con la pared.

―¿Toda la noche? Oh, dios mío... ―y luego cae en la cuenta de algo―. Espera... ¿y te está respondiendo?

―Non, non... no... no toda la noche.. bueno, oui... pero... ―balbucea y se queda callado un segundo―. O... oui... ―responde después de la pausa― Crees... Crees que... ―se pone a llorar más, ahora un poco más ruidosamente.

―calma... calma... ―pide España― No llores, por favor.

―Pues tu no digas cosas así de horribles... ―suelta muy racional, a la mitad del llanto.

―¿Así de horrible? No me parece horrible que te esté respondiendo. De hecho es sospechoso. Una cosa eres tú, en tu estado pero él? ―reflexiona―. Quizás deberíamos volver a tu jardín...

―¿Quoi? ―pregunta Francia, tomado del todo por sorpresa.

―¿Pues en qué pensabas tu? ―pregunta España confundido.

―En que... ―traga saliva―. Quizás no lo merezco ―responde y luego sonríe un poco pensando en lo terriblemente... predecible que suena eso―. Pe... pero que estás diciendo tu, de él... ¿ah? ―pregunta curioso, terminándose de limpiar de nuevo la cara y sentándose un poco más derecho.

―¿Qué es lo que no mereces? ¿que te responda?... lo que no sé es que coño tiene en la cabeza. Es decir, está ahí con América, pero se pasa la noche respondiendo a tus mensajes ―protesta España.

―Mais... oui, es lógico, cher. Teme por el garcon... que se entere. Solo está protegiéndole ―explica.

―¿Escribiendote mensajes a ti? No veo la lógica de eso ―replica.

―La tiene. Amerique estaba preocupado por lo que me pasaba, solo estábamos buscando una excusa ―explica encogiéndose de hombros, España tuerce un poco el morro.

―Está bien, te creo ―concede por fin.

―O crees que... crees que... ―se aclara la garganta―. Non, non... non ―niega con la cabeza― Esto tiene que pasar, Espagne. No debería haber hablado con él.

―Sí, justo eso iba a decirte, déjalo que se apañe solo con América, bastante daño ha causado ya. Ahora que apechugue y lo arregle ―protesta España.

―¿Y si esto no es un capricho, Espagne? ―suelta de repente a una pregunta que se ha hecho él ya previamente, sin atreverse siquiera a plantearse una posible respuesta. España levanta las cejas, un poco impresionado.

―E... entonces... entonces tienes que ir por él y seducirlo y será lo mejor que te habrá pasado nunca ―sonríe bobamente.

―No digas cosas idiotas ―suelta muy, muy molesto―. Quizás debería ir a dormir un poco.

―Sí, eso seguramente también estaría bien ―concede.

―Bien, bien... hablamos luego ―suelta colgando el teléfono y tomando aire a bocanadas, absolutamente HISTÉRICO.

Un largo rato después, Francia toma el teléfono y con un suspiro, escribe un corto mensaje a Inglaterra. "Merci, Angleterre. Quizás puedas venir luego por tu ratatouille" Se toma dos pastillas para dormir, apaga el celular y se mete en la cama, dispuesto a esta K.O. las próximas diez horas.

Inglaterra, qué ha desistido de tratar de dormir como a un cuarto para las siete, se ha levantado, ha bajado al salón, se ha hecho un té y se ha puesto a bordar con las noticias de la BBC de fondo... lee el mensaje, le cuesta tragar saliva... y decide que quiere un té o algo así.

Estados Unidos se despierta cuando al dar una vuelta en la cama, la almohada hace cierta presión en el ojo derecho que ahora mismo está morado... y le duele.

― AAaaaaau! ―protesta avanzando un poco en la cama, con la esperanza de toparse con Inglaterra… y se cae de la cama viendo estrellitas dignas de su bandera nacional, se levanta del suelo, trastabillando, mientras busca a Texas en la mesita de noche.

―Damn it! ―protesta acordándose repentinamente que Texas... bueh... todo ese asunto. Se lleva la mano al ojo― aaaauuuuu... ―vuelve a protestar, asomándose a la… vacía cama.

El británico se ha quedado dormido de puro agotamiento con el bordado en una mano y el teléfono abierto a medio escribir un mensaje en la otra, la tele encendida, una taza de té a medio beber. Mastica un poco.

―I... Iggy? ―pregunta rascándose la cabeza y notando que no está en la cama. El estómago le gruñe un poco de hambre. Tras una rápida búsqueda (algo zombie) en la parte de arriba de la casa, abriendo y cerrando unas cuantas puertas y dejando a la suerte otras en plan "bueno, si está en la bodega... ya volverá, ni loco voy a ir a buscarlo ahí", con los pelos parados y rascándose las regiones vitales, el americano baja las escaleras.

― IGGY? ―repite un poco más fuerte. Venga, el chico tampoco es TAN idiota... no va a darle dos golpes en las mismas 24 horas, nada más por ser sigiloso

―No... no... please... ―suplica Inglaterra en mitad de un sueño muy parecido y que tiene mucho que ver con todas sus paranoias de las últimas horas―. Es mentira, es mentira

El menor sigue merodeando pensando en lo terriblemente... terrible que será que Inglaterra se haya metido a la cocina a hacer algo como un desayuno, se dirige a la cocina.

―Iggy?

―America, please... no... ―suplica de nuevo un poco más bajito.

Algo aliviado, ignorando por completo la tetera que está ahí, toma de una cajita un panecillo que parece no verse tan mal. Se lo mete a la boca y sale a la sala.

― I... ggy? ―vuelve a llamar―. ¿Dónde estás?

―No... yo no quería... yo no quería ―el inglés solloza un poco.

―Ohh! ―América mira la tele prendida y luego le mira dormido enfrente―. Oh! Ig... ―se queda callado al verlo con el bordado, la taza de té y el teléfono en la mano. Frunce el ceño y se acerca, sigilosamente.

―No... no... please ―sigue pidiendo mientras se mueve un poco agitado. Estados Unidos se pone en cuclillas frente a él, algo agobiado y le quita el bordado de la mano haciéndole un cariño en el pelo.

― Iggy? ―susurra.

Inglaterra, sigue el movimiento de la mano con la cabeza instintivamente, relajándose un poco.

―Please... ―repite.

―Please what? ―se sienta junto a él y le quita el teléfono de la otra mano, echando una mirada rápida a lo que tiene escrito. Frunce el ceño y aleja un poco el teléfono de su cara―. Au... ―vuelve a protestar por el ojo morado... además de que no ve bien porque no trae a Texas. Pone el teléfono en la mesita y empuja un poco a Inglaterra hacia atrás―. Easy, easy... ―dice con voz dulce, haciendo unos cuantos cariños más en el pelo del mayor para relajarlo―. It's ok... I'm here ―sigue en el mismo tono en un susurro.

―America... ―le llama reconociendo la voz en sueños, calmándose un poco más, agradeciendo los gestos dulces. Estados Unidos sonríe de oreja a oreja, muy satisfecho con ello.

―Yep... I'm here ―toma el control de la tele y de alguna manera logra que el británico termine echado más o menos sobre él. Empieza a hacer zapping, mientras le hace cariñillos en el pelo. El mayor se acurruca contra él.

―Eres muy importante ― asegura, el americano sonríe aún más, inflando el pecho con absoluta satisfacción. Le da un beso al inglés en la coronilla y lo aprieta un poco hacia sí, mientras le gruñe la panza de hambre.

―No quiero hacerte daño... no está bien... todo era tan tranquilo... la peor persona... un monstruo ―sigue balbuceando el inglés sin hacer sentido. El de las gafas le mira de reojo.

―¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuál peor persona? ―frunce el ceño―. ¿Cuál monstruo?

―Yo no quería, yo no quería ―vuelve a agitarse de nuevo―. No sé por que... daño, daño.

―Hey! Hey! ―Suelta el control de la tele y se gira a Inglaterra―. Come on... tranquilo ―le hunde la mano en el pelo, intentando que se relaje como hace rato. El mayor respira agitadamente.

―Es demasiado peligroso, es demasiado... yo... mmmhp

―¿Qué es lo que es peligroso? Iggy? ―lo sacude un poco. El británico se despierta un poco con la sacudida, mirando alrededor sin saber dónde está.

― Fra... ―empieza y se detiene reconociendo a Estados Unidos―. ¡Amercia! ―se asusta tratando de apartarse y mirando alrededor otra vez, apanicado. El menor frunce el ceño.

― Hey, hey... tranquilo... tranquilo! ―intenta calmarlo, sin soltarle ni permitirle apartarse.

―Donde... como... ―empieza a preguntar empezando a entender qué ha pasado.

―I'm here... chill! Relajate, old man... no pasa nada. Estamos aquí, en tu casa... y... estabas dormido... ―sonríe―. Me hace gracia que hables dormido.

El inglés se frota el puente de la nariz y los ojos.

―Últimamente a todo el bloody mundo se lo parece... ―protesta con el ceño fruncido en referencia a lo que le dijo Francia por mensaje―. Cualquier día tendremos una desgracia

―¿Una desgracia de qué? ―se gira a la tele y empieza a hacer zapping de nuevo, sin hacer caso de nada―. Jesus, ¿qué coño te estaba haciendo France en el sueño? ―le sonríe pensando que seguramente estaba teniendo una pesadilla y yéndose por el asunto de las humillaciones y demás.

Inglaterra rápidamente hace un gesto brusco, apartando la cara sonrojado, llevandose una mano a la boca.

―¿No era France? ―hace una mueca indicando que quizás... metió la pata―. Oh... jeje... pensé que... bueno, como parece estar de moda ―se recarga en el sillón―. Tengo hambre.

―Hay... mmm... scones o algo así... espera, iré a por ellos ―pide levantándose rápidamente, mira la mesilla viendo el teléfono, lo toma por si acaso y se va a la cocina corriendo a meter la cabeza bajo el agua.

―No, no... espera ―Estados Unidos le sigue―. No me traigas de esos panecillos asquerosos que están en la lata...son HORRENDOS! ―protesta entrando a la cocina.

El mayor sigue con la cabeza bajo el grifo.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Qué estabas soñando? ―abre la puerta del refrigerador.

―Oh, por la reina... tregua ―suplica al abrir los ojos debido a la pregunta. El americano cierra la puerta del refrigerador y muy muy serio se va a parar junto al inglés... prácticamente en la misma baldosa.

―Iggy... ―empieza. El inglés suspira con los ojos cerrados, apagando el agua... "please que me pida ir a desayunar fuera, que me pida ir a desayunar fuera", reza para sí mismo.

―¿Yes?

―Exactamente que... ―se le acerca―. Tengo que hacer para... ―cierra los ojos―. que... ―para la boca.

Inglaterra abre un ojo, medio asustado.

―Ddsfaou em mu masdfas ―termina.

―¿Las... gafas? ―pegunta sin entender―. ¡No hables con la boca llena!

Estados Unidos abre un ojo también y sonríe observando su reacción.

― Nop. Mc Donald's a cambio de las gafas. Y no tengo la boca llena... yo solo... bueno... yo...

―No tienes la boca llena, eso sí es sorprendente ―comenta riéndose un poquito él solo tomando un trapo de cocina para secarse el pelo y no mojarlo todo.

―Ja-ja... ―protesta un poco, acercándosele un poco, y aprovechando que tiene la toalla en la cabeza, empezando a hacerle cosquillas―... no tengo la boca llena porque no hay nada por aquí con que llenarla ―confiesa.

―Eh! eh! ―protesta tratando de bajar las manos sin soltar el trapo, sonriendo un poquito―. Claro que lo hay, ahí tienes galletas de mantequilla y hay marmité.

―PUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJ! ―le salta encima, tomándolo de la cintura y empezando a darle vueltas por toda la cocina― Marmite es lo peor de lo peor ―grita mientras da vueltas.

―¡QUÉ HACES! ¡LUNATICO! BÁJAME! ―grita empezando a marearse.

―JAJAJAJAJAJA! ―lo cual... Estados Unidos ignora por completo, mientras sigue dando vueltas. El inglés vuelve a llevarse la mano a la boca, ahora temiendo por que vaya a vomitar, por la falta de sueño, el estrés y el cansancio. Al verlo, el americano se detiene.

―Oh, Jesus... sorry! ―exclama―. ¡No me vayas a vomitar encima!

―Yes, yes. Yo estoy bien por mi ni te preocupes ―se queja sarcásticamente. El menor le mira con ojos de cachorro.

― Jo... all right... eres un aburrido ―lo suelta del todo, poniéndose serio y dándole la espalda.

―Es que... he dormido aproximadamente unos... tres segundos ―se explica mientras bebe un poco de agua y saca pan y jamón york de la nevera.

―Yes... yes... Yo no soy quien te ha despertado, te has despertado tu solo ―se queja, mirando de reojo el jamón y sin poder evitar que le gruña de nuevo el estómago.

―No era reclamo, solo te estoy explicando ―continua sacando un poco de mantequilla y queso. Estados Unidos se ve tentado a reclamarle el mismo que no le ha dado un solo beso desde que llego anoche, pero se abstiene.

―Vaaaaale... Yo preparo los sandwiches ―se ofrece antes de que a Inglaterra se le ocurra―. No quiero yo acabar...

El británico hace los ojos en blanco y se cruza de brazos, bufando. Y luego bosteza frotándose los ojos.

―¿No crees que con un enfermo tenemos suficiente?

―No estoy... no te vas a poner enfermo ―protesta apartándose igualmente.

―Quizás podemos hacer pan francés... ―propone el de las gafas pensando en las posibilidades ―. Eso podríamos hacerlo juntos. Yo tomo los huevos y tu sumerges el pan.

―¿Pa... pan francés? ―pregunta parpadeando descolocado― ya he tenido bastantes cosas francesas por una buena temporada... no quiero, quiero sándwiches de jamón

―Oh... Bueno, yo los hago ―le sonríe y se le acerca, para darle un beso.

―Creo que tengo mermelada ―piensa teniendo una PESIMA idea.

―¿Mermelada? Para... El sandwich... De jamón? ―el estadounidense arruga la nariz.

―Of course, con el queso esta buena ―abre la nevera buscando.

―¿Con el... Queso? ―descolocado―. No... Creo que sea una buena idea. Por eso te enfermas, sweetie ―explica paciente, sacando el pan y poniéndolo en el tostador―. Solo falta que le quieras poner miel... Y marmite... Y... Riñones ―se ríe.

―Of course! Ya verás cómo está bueno, ¿quieres que te haga uno? mi favorito es el camem... ―se detiene―. Cheddar ―se corrige―. ¡NO ENFERMO POR ESO! ¡MI COMIDA ES BUENA!

Estados Unidos detiene toda actividad y le mira con seriedad.

―Iggy...

―O con Stilton... pero ese es muy fuerte para tomar con mermelada ―sigue a su rollo.

―Tu comida NO es buena. Yo puedo comerla sin ponerme enfermo... Pero... ―explica con toda la suavidad que puede―. No, no... ¡No! ―escandalizado―. No vas a agregarle nada asqueroso, yo voy a hacer los sándwiches SIN mermelada. A lo mucho, podemos agregarle Barbeque... ―sonríe―. ¿Qué te parece?

―No es asqueroso! que sabrás tu, brat, que solo haces comida basura! ―protesta.

―No hago comida basura, yo quería ir al McDonalds! ―se defiende sin hacer NINGUN sentido. Inglaterra se masajea las sienes y vuelve a bostezar... se sienta en la mesa de la cocina. Estados unidos le mira suspicaz y aprovecha el momento para hacerle el sándwich.

―Necesito... Ir por las gafas y eso, ¿quieres... Quedarte a dormir mientras?

El inglés se apoya en la pared, cerrando los ojos y empieza a quedarse dormido. El americano le mira unos instantes más, esperando pacientemente a que se quede dormido en serio, mientras empieza a comer su sándwich.

Mastica un poco con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, resbalándose un poco al relajar los músculos... le da la sensación de que se cae y se despierta de golpe.

― What? What?

Estados Unidos se ríe.

―Come algo, ¿quieres? Después quizás podamos subir a la cama y... Dormir un poco ―lo ve―. Quizás estas muy tenso y pueda hacer algo para relajarte ―sonríe mas, con picardía.

El británico le mira y mira la cocina, se lleva las manos a los ojos mientras estira los músculos.

―Déjame hacer los sandwi... what?

―Tu sandwich está ahí ―se lo señala enfrente―. Hablo de... Sabes ―sonríe. El inglés se sonroja un poco y se levanta a por el sándwich.

―Wanker ―susurra realmente bajito mientras el menor se descojona de risa.

―What? ―sigue sonriendo. El mayor le mira, comiéndose el sándwich.

―El queso con mermelada esta bueno, en serio ―sigue a su rollo.

―Eres asqueroso ―dice arrugando la nariz. El inglés cae en la cuenta de algo.

―¿Qué hora es?

Estados Unidos se encoge de hombros.

―Deben ser como las ocho.

―Deben ser... deben ser... ni que fueras un crazy latin del sur ―protesta sacando el teléfono del bolsillo que además no tiene casi batería ya.

―Pues mi reloj esta allá arriba ―protesta el americano―. Además estoy semi ciego ―agrega―. Y tú me maltratas.

Inglaterra mira la hora, las 7:40.

―Tengo que cargar el teléfono antes de que nos vayamos, el vuelo es a primera ho... ¿que te maltrato? ―cambia de tema.

―Claro que lo haces... Mira ―se señala el ojo―. Y mira ―se señala la boca. El mayor frunce el ceño.

―No te pegue en la boca... todavía... gracias a dios ―dice y va añadiendo cada vez más bajito.

―Todavía que vengo por ti... ―mira al suelo―. Y ni siquiera eres para... despertar conmigo en la mañana ni darme un abrazo ni... ―sigue y hace una pausa―. ¿Cómo que todavía? ―dice al caer en la cuenta―. ¿Que planeas segur pegándome?

El británico frunce el ceño sintiéndose culpable por haberse bajado al comedor

―Yo... Lo que ha pasado esta noche...

―Yes?

―Espero... Deseo... REZO para que no se vuelva a repetir ―confiesa.

―O... k.. ―dice con cuidado, tratando de analizar lo que paso tan grave―. Bueno... Venga, hemos de admitir que no me gusto caerme... pero tampoco es tan grave.

―Quizás puedas hacer algo para... Compensarlo

―¡Me refiero a todo! ―explica sin hacer caso de las insinuaciones―. Lo de la lluvia, lo de tu ojo, lo de... ―aparta la vista― todo.

―Oh... Oh... Entiendo ―sonríe―. It's ok.

Saca el teléfono mirando el correo, buscando un Mail.

―Yo sé que no querías golpearme y... Lo de France ―se encoge de hombros―. Yo... Bueno, lo entiendo. Supongo que yo también estaría histérico si me peleara in Canadá o algo así.

―Salimos a Toronto a las doce y... ―carraspea por eso―. Yes, yes... El vuelo... Tenemos dos horas antes de ir al aeropuerto

―Pues... En dos horas... ―se lo plantea.

―Tenemos que ir por tus gafas también ―empieza lavando los platos.

―No va a dar tiempo... Voy a tener que hacerlo en Toronto.

Inglaterra bosteza muy fuerte.

―¿Como que no? ¿Que tanto se tarda en hacer unos cristales nuevos?

―Pues... Al menos un par de horas en América, aquí deben tardar como cuatro ―se le planta junto, nerviosito.

―Si en América se tardan un par de horas no entiendo por qué dices que aquí son cuatro ―protesta.

―Porque aquí tooooodo es más lento ―sonríe.

―¡Eso no es cierto! ―se queja. Estados Unidos pone los ojos en blanco.

―Vale, aquí todo es rapidísimo... Y mucho mejor. ¿Contento?

―Jum! ―orgulloso, se frota un ojo con sueño. El menor se le acerca, agachándose hasta poner su cabeza en el hombro del inglés. Él tensa la espalda por la cercanía mientras sigue lavando los platos, parpadea sin mirarle.

―What is up?

―What's up con que... Solo... Quería ―gira un poco la cabeza. El mayor le mira de soslayo sin mover su cabeza, sonrojándose un poco.

―¿Qué querías?

―Yo… Quería ―se le acerca un poco más. Inglaterra deja de fregar los platos y trata de apartarse un Unidos sonríe.

―Oh... Come on... Pleaaaaaaase

El británico parpadea.

―Please what?

―Oh... Vengaaaaa ―sigue sonriendo y cierra los ojos. El de ojos verdes aparta la vista, sonrojado.

―Venga qué?

El americano abre un ojo.

―Iggyyyyy!

El caso es que Iggy empieza a temerse que es lo que quiere, bosteza otra vez.

―Jo... ―Estados Unidos abre los ojos―. This is not fair ―protesta frunciendo el ceño, y acercándosele bien esta vez, dándole un beso.

―Wha... ―Empieza a preguntar y se queda a medias, tomado un poco por sorpresa.

Estados Unidos se separa con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo, e Inglaterra tarda un poquito más en abrir los ojos, le mira también.

El menor sigue mirándole hasta que un segundo después se da la vuelta, saliendo de la cocina. El mayor parpadea confundido y frunce el ceño, volviéndose a los platos.


	5. Cinq

Prusia se planta frente a Alemania con los brazos en jarras.

―West, esta vez yo voy al G8.

Alemania levanta los ojos del periódico y mira a Prusia con una ceja levantada, sin decir nada. Carraspea.

Prusia sonríe.

―¡Bien! ¡ITALIEEEEN! ¡SPANIEEEEN! ―grita saliendo corriendo, interpretando eso como un "sí".

―¡Preußen! ―Alemania se levanta y lo toma del cuelllo de la camisa antes de que pueda llegar muy lejos.

―¡Argh! ―grita quedándose sin aire por el tirón.

―¿A qué viene esto? ―pregunta Alemania en un tono perfectamente compuesto, sin soltarle.

―¿Cómo que a que viene? Pues quiero ir al G8... ¡Yo soy la parte Este del país!

―Preußen... ―Alemania suspira y niega con la cabeza―. El G8 es para Alemania unificada. Además... ¿a qué queires ir al G8?

―¡Entonces deberíamos ir los dos! Pues... ―Prusia vacila―. ¡Por que soy Awesome! ―sonríe.

―¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Son un montón de juntas, en los que se tratan temas que estoy seguro que a ti no te interesan ―se cruza de brazos.

―¡Pues claro que me interesan! ―protesta.

―Preußen... ―advierte Alemania.

―A ver, ¿de que se habla en esas juntas? ¿De a quien se bombardea? ¡Awesome! ¡Como no va a interesarme! ―sigue. Alemania niega con la cabeza.

―Hablamos del calentamiento global, de las relaciones entre países, de las regiones emergentes ―suelta muy serio, con los ojos cerrados por supuesto sin considerar si Prusia puede o no interpretar algo de eso con doble sentido.

―Venga, seguro se habla de bombardeos, Amerika va a esas juntas, yo le conozco... ―sigue reflexionando a su rollo―. ¡RELACIONES INTERNACIONALES! ¡Eso es lo que me interesa! ―golpea la palma de la mano con el puño―. ¡Venga, West! ¡Sabes que soy el káiser de las relaciones internacionales! Si no fuera por que estoy seguro de que Schweiz me detesta, yo sería su mejor amigo... ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no me interesara? ―continua.

―Tu no eres el káiser de las relaciones internacionales ―murmura por lo bajo―. No digo que no te interese del todo, es solo... Son cuestiones dipomáticas que están muy ligadas con las juntas anteriores.

―¡No te preocupes! ¡El awesome yo es el más awesome! ¡Seguro no hay problema con eso! ―exclama confiado―. Además, tu siempre dices que al final es una perdida de tiempo y no se resuelve nada por que todos pelean. ¡Pues esta vez iré yo y así no pelearan!

―Nein, nein... ―niega con la cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo por pensar qué coño más puede decirle. Tiene una idea―. Además, está el asunto de Russland. Va a estar ahí y Russland quiere matarte. Eso zanja esta discusión, no vas a ir ―se da la media vuelta para irse. Prusia a su rollo.

―Además, con el señorito en Wien y Frankreich enclaustrado, no tengo nada más que ha... ¿Ru... Russland? No va a hacerme nada con todos ahí ―le sigue―. Además, tengo que averiguar... Nein, nein, es más importante que Russland. Ya me las arreglaré con eso ―se para, pensando. Alemania se detiene.

―Preußen, estoy hablando en serio. No vas a ir al G8.

Prusia sigue parado en medio del pasillo, pensando. Con ESA cara.

―¡Claro, West! ¡Soy awesome! Kesesesesese~

Alemania se gira a mirarle, algo más pálido que de costumbre.

―Preußen... no vas a ir al G8 ―repite. El albino sonríe de ESA manera.

―Tengo que ir a ver a Italien.

―¿A ver a Italien para qué? ¿Preußen, me estás oyendo? ―Alemania levanta un poquito el tono de voz.

―Ja, West... Pero esto es muy importante para mi ―le dice mirandole, sincero. Y luego se da la vuelta y sale corriendo a buscar a Italia.

―Mein gott in himmel ―protesta Alemania al verlo salir―. ¡Preußen! ―sale atrás unos cuantos segundos después. Prusia sigue corriedo hasta encerrarse en el cuarto de Italia.

Alemania se para afuera del cuarto y toca la puerta.

―¡Preusseeeeen!

Prusia habla con Italia que no para de mirar la puerta con preocupación.

―¡Italieeeeeeeen! ―grita con voz más de comando que antes. Italia se asusta, termina de decirle a Prusia lo que le ha preguntado y se va a abrir la puerta.

―¡No! ¡Italien! ―protesta Prusia. Alemania los mira a ambos con los brazos en jarras, Italia empieza a llorar.

―¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!

―¡Bumsen! ―protesta Prusia, de morros.

Alemania hace los ojos en blanco y mira a su hermano―. ¿A qué quieres ir al G8?

―No voy a ir al G8 ―miente apartando la cara, aun con los mofletes hinchados como niño regañado. Alemania lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

―¿A que querías ir al G8?

―¡Por Frankreich! ―protesta―. ¡Desconvocó el otro y ahora no me habla! ¡Y Spanien tampoco me dice por que! ¡Nadie quiere contarme qué pasa!

Alemania lo mira a los ojos, sorprendido de la causa (y seguramente visiblemente relajado).

―Preußen... entiendo que Frankreich es tu amigo y quisieras saber qué pasa. Yo mismo quisiera saber qué pasa ―responde entre dientes.

―¡Claro! ¡West! ―cae en la cuenta de pronto, tomándole de los hombros―. ¡Habló contigo para desconvocar el G8! ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

―Me dijo que no podía hacer el G8 en este momento en París por causas de fuerza mayor, que se negó a darme ―explica frunciendo el ceño―. Por más que le señalé lo evidente, es decir, que no podía hacer eso, me fue imposible convencerlo de lo contrario a pesar de que indiqué que propondría que se le impusiera una multa económica.

―¡Una multa econmica! ¡Y no se quejó! ―se sorprende―. West... ¡Esto es muy serio!

―Pues no parecía muy interesado en discutirlo ―explica Alemania, recordando el "oui, oui... lo que sea"―. Claro que es muy serio y terriblemente impresentable ―concede―. Se me ocurren varios principios básicos de diplomacia que Frankreich se está saltando por cancelar el G8 cinco días antes de la reunión.

Prusia pone los ojos en blanco por que no es precisamente por eso por lo que le parece serio.

―Bueno... Trataré de llamarle otra vez ―sentencia finalmente yendo al cuarto de Austria. Alemania frunce el ceño.

―Y... ¿eso es todo?

―¿Pues qué quieres que haga? No me dejas ir contigo ―se encoge de hombros dándole la espalda. Alemania lo mira con suspicacia.

―Si no te conociera mejor, bruder... ―señala escépticamente. Prusia sale corriendo desesperadamente hasta encerrarse en el cuarto de Austria.

Alemania suspira y se gira con Italia.

―¿Qué te ha pedido?

―Como hacer un muñeco ―responde mirándole.

―¿Un muñeco? ―levanta las cejas―. ¿De cartón? ¿Dibujado? ¿De papel?

―Si... ¡No! ¡No! De ropa. Me ha pedido con que color combina el morado y como pintarle el pelo ―explica. Alemania hace cara de absoluto desconcierto. Italia se encoge de hombros―. Le he dado una corbata ―sonríe.

―¿Para qué quiere... Eso? ―levanta una ceja y luego carraspea―. No tengo tiempo para esto ―protesta―. ¿Ya tienes la maleta?

―¡Siii!

―Salimos en dos horas, Italien ―advierte. Italia le sonríe a Alemania y le muestra su pase que lleva colgado al cuello... Vacío mientras se oye una risa y la puerta de la casa cerrándose.

―¡PREUßEEEEEEEEEN! ―Grita Alemania muy enojado al ver el pase de Italia vacío, pero el albino ya se ha ido.

El alemán menor se pone a gritar unos diez minutos más o menos como gritaba Hitler cuando hacía berrinche. Después, aún colorado y medio despeinado, toma el teléfono y le habla a Canadá para informarle lo que ha pasado.

xoXOXox

Inglaterra, sentado en el avión con los ojos abiertos como dos huevos fritos trata de hacer algo para mantenerse despierto consistente en repetirse en un susurro una y otra y otra vez "no te duermas, no te duermas" como un mantra.

Haberse despertado en brazos de Estados Unidos en mitad de un sueño erótico con Francia le ha puesto absolutamente tenso y ahora cree que con todo lo que está pasando es muy probable que se repita si no es que sueña con algo peor y acaba confesándolo todo sin poder evitarlo.

El americano se gira a mirarle.

―¿Se puede saber qué haces? ―pregunta sinceramente.

―What? ―pregunta girándose a mirarle cuando la azafata avisa de que van a poner "el dormilón" como película.

―¿Podrías dejar de comportarte de ESA manera TAN extraordinariamente extraña, Iggy? Me asustas ―Estados Unidos reclina su asiento y bosteza.

―¿Extraño? No estoy haciendo nada extraño ―responde―. Solo te he dicho que no quiero leer ―contesta cuando la azafata se acerca a ofrecerles algo de beber.

―¿Es que te duele o algo? ―levanta las cejas.

―Yes, un café para mi, mistress ―le pide a la azafata pensando solo en que no quiere dormirse―. Uno cargado. Y... Cocacola, mucha cocacola ―añade―. ¿Dolerme el qué?

América levanta las cejas hasta el techo y abre la boca.

―Ah... ¡Ah! Es decir... Té... Quiero un té ―rectifica corriendo.

―What the hell is wrong with you? ―pregunta frunciendo el ceño―. ¿Quién eres tú y qué le has hecho a Iggy?

Inglaterra se pasa la mano por la frente, presionando y cerrando los ojos. Luego los abre de golpe.

―Tengo... Que estar... Despierto... ―susurra haciendo un esfuerzo.

―What? ―pregunta Estados Unidos pasándose una mano por el pelo y haciendo como que pone a Texas en su lugar.

―What? ―le pregunta de vuelta sin haberle oído.

―Deberías dormir un poco. Quizás... ―se agacha a su mochila―. Canadá me dio unas pastillas para dormir. Quizás si te tomas un par ―propone.

―Olvídalo ―pide el inglés―. Voy al baño ―sentencia por quinta vez en los últimos quince minutos―. ¡No! ¡No! ―grita histérico―. Yo... Estoy bien, no tengo sueño... Tomátelas tu mejor, ayer dormimos muy tarde. Voy al baño ―añade levantándose.

―Te has estado durmiendo en cada esquina desde que estábamos en la casa. ¿Te lo recuerdo? En la cocina, en el baño, en la ducha, en el sillón, en la c... ―se calla al ver que Inglaterra se ha levantado y se ha ido ignorándole. Este se mete al baño, se moja la cara, sale y se va a la azafata.

―Disculpe, mistress.

―¿Yes? ―pregunta la mujer sonriendo amablemente.

―Antes le he pedido un té pero he cambiado de idea. Quiero un café. Uno doble, sin leche y con una cantidad indecente de azúcar ―pide―. Pero please, no le diga a mi acompañante y... ¿No tendrá alguna pastilla para mantenerse despierto?

―¿Una... Pastilla? ―la mujer lo mira sorprendida―. No, sir, I'm sorry. ¿Le doy su café aquí? ―frunce un poco el ceño―. Si tiene algún problema con su acompañante, tenemos disponible un lugar en otra fila ―se la señala―, creo que podríamos moverlo.

Mira el asiento y mira al estadounidense a lo lejos.

―¿Puede encontrar alguna escusa para moverme que no implique que yo lo he pedido?

―Mmm, puedo decir que alguien más se ha quejado de usted... ―ofrece.

―Bien... ¡Bien! Yes! Eso servirá. Thank you! ―Inglaterra la mira―. Entonces olvide el café.

―OK ―le sonríe amablemente de nuevo. El inglés, súper espeso, se vuelve a su sitio dando saltitos pensando en la mullidita manta que le van a dar en su sitio nuevo y empezando ya a contar ovejitas. Estados Unidos le sonríe un poco, pero con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Are you OK?

―Yes ―responde y se acurruca un poco apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro del americano y cerrando los ojos por inercia... Automáticamente los abre mucho y se separa.

―Aún no, aún no ―se recuerda.

―¿Aún no qué? ―pregunta preocupado, mirándole en serio―. Iggy... creo que deberíamos ir a un hospital en cuanto aterricemos.

Sacude la cabeza mientras hace brrr con la boca tratando de alejar el sueño.

―What?

―¡Mira cómo estás! Estás actuando rarísimo, haciendo movimientos y sonidos raros ―suelta preocupado―. No tengo ni idea de qué sea lo que te pasa, pero creo que deberíamos ir al hospital. Voy a hablarle a my brother ―saca el teléfono.

―Ah! No te preocupes ―sonríe y se echa contra el asiento por inercia, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y volviendo a abrirlos rápidamente, empieza a darse bofetadas en la cara.

―Iggy! What the hell? ―Estados Unidos empezando a histerizarse más, deteniéndole los brazos cuando se acerca la azafata.

―Hello? ―pregunta sonriendo. Inglaterra parpadea y sonríe de vuelta al verla.

―Hellooo ―saluda arrastrando un poco la ultima vocal.

―Disculpe, Sir. Vamos a tener que cambiarle de lugar ―dice frunciendo el ceño y mirándoles a ambos a alternadamente, un poco sorprendida―. Si me acompaña, please ―sigue.

―Ah, of course ―trata de levantarse el inglés

―WHAT? ―le detiene el americano, histérico―.No... No, no, no, no. ¿Porqué va a cambiarle de lugar? ―pregunta flipando.

―Eeeeeeeeh... ―la mujer sigue mirándoles a ambos alternadamente―. Es que... se han quejado.

―Está bien, no pasa nada ―concilia Inglaterra, tratando de calmarles y de volver a ponerse de pie, Estados Unidos se lo impide una vez más.

―¿Se han quejado de qué? ¿Quién? ―se pone de pie y entrecierra los ojos para intentar enfocar algo.

―Se... han quejado del caballero y por eso es mejor... ―empieza otra vez la azafata. El de ojos azules la mira con cara de pocos amigos y niega con la cabeza con los brazos cruzados.

―No me ha dado usted una buena razón. ¿Quién se ha quejado? ¿Y porqué?

―Come on, it is OK. No montes una escena, please ―le pide el británico poniéndose de pie―. Cuanto lo lamento ―se disculpa a la azafata fingiendo que se avergüenza.

Estados Unidos toma a Inglaterra de un brazo y le cierra el paso para que no salga.

―No puede cambiarte de lugar nada más porque se le da la gana a ALGUIEN.

―America, come on... No seas intra... Eh... Tole... Mmm un crío ―protesta sin que le salgan las palabras, dejándose caer en el asiento con los ojos cerrados―. Me cambio y ya ―susurra empezando a dormitar otra vez, bostezando.

―Sir, I'm sorry... ―se disculpa la azafata, mirando al estadounidense con las cejas levantadas―, pero usted no es quien pone este tipo de reglas y si el señor ha pedi... si es necesario que se le cambie ―se encoge de hombros.

―Es que ¿por qué no me dice quién lo ha pedido? Carece de sentido, señorita... ¡totalmente! Él está terriblemente enfermo y yo tengo que cuidarle, así que a menos que nos cambie a los dos ―se cruza de brazos―... y no quiero empezar a hablar sobre la igualdad de pasajeros y todas esas cosas que esta aerolinea debería tener en cuenta ―la mira intensamente.

Inglaterra abre los ojos de nuevo, de golpe.

―¡NO DUERMO! ¡NO DUERMO! ―grita asustado sin saber donde está. La mujer mira al americano y luego al inglés con cara de interrogación.

―V... voy a... ver lo que puedo hacer... ―suelta insegura, dándose la vuelta.

―What is up? ―pregunta el mayor frotándose los ojos.

―Good ―Estados Unidos se sienta de nuevo junto al inglés, echando humo por las orejas―. I hate British Airways.

Él parpadea sin entender viendo a la azafata irse llevándose con ella todas sus esperanzas de poder dormir tranquilo y luego se vuelve al menor, suplicante.

―¿Qué pasó?

―Ha ido a ver no se que mierda. Si nos mueve juntos o que ―se separa un poco de el asiento, y mira a todos los otros pasajeros que están a su alrededor, con ganas de matar a alguno―. ¿Por qué alguien se ha quejado de ti? ¿Y porqué a ti no te parece mal?

El británico se frota los ojos otra vez, con ganas de echarse a llorar.

―Deja, hablaré con ella. No quería hacer un escándalo aquí ―suspira y vuelve a levantarse. El americano le toma del brazo y le jala al asiento de nuevo para que se siente.

―No. Tu estás medio dormido y ella ya se ha ido. Si quiere que nos movamos, va a tener que pasar sobre mi cadáver ―le pasa una mano tras los hombros y le hace unos cariños en la espalda acercándole hacia si―. TÚ deberías dormir mientras.

―¡No! ¡no! ―pide moviéndose nervioso―. Estoy bien, no tengo sueño ―y bosteza.

―Iggy, no seas ridículo. Deja de... ―sonríe―. Deja de actuar como niño y duérmete, yo lo arreglo todo.

―No, no. No quiero dormir. Ehm... voy... voy a... a... escuchar música, eso es ―busca su teléfono en el maletín de mano que lleva.

―¿Porqué coño no quieres dormir? ―pregunta mirándole serio.

―No es que no quiera, es que no tengo sueño ―sonríe conciliador.

―Eso no es verdad ―se le acerca y le da un beso en los labios, separándose rápidamente. Inglaterra cierra los ojos y se queda con los ojos cerrados cuando se ha separado, relajado y a punto de dormirse. Unos instantes demasiado tarde después, los abre como dos huevos fritos y parpadea rápidamente.

―Creo que voy al baño ―decide necesitando lavarse la cara. Estados Unidos le agarra de los hombros deteniéndole.

―¡No! What the hell? ¡Has ido al baño unas diez veces en la última media hora! ¿Hay... tienes... algún problema... ―le mira las regiones vitales―. Que yo deba saber?

―No... ¡NO! ―Suelta sonrojándose al entender―. Es que... tengo frío. Y en el baño, el agua caliente ―se inventa de forma poco creíble.

―¿Tienes frío? ―el americano se empieza a quitar la chaqueta―. Haberlo dicho antes, Iggy ―se la da―. Ahora sí. Todo resuelto ―sonríe.

―Ehm... ―Inglaterra vacila y le mira inseguro con la chaqueta en las manos. No es como que la confortable chaqueta del americano que tanto le gusta como pesa y huele por que parece que sea él abrazándole le vaya a ayudar a estar incomodo y mantenerse despierto.

―¿No quieres mi chaqueta? ―le mira extrañado.

―Yes... yes... Thank you... ―finalmente se la echa por encima, poco convencido. Inmediatamente le da aun más sensación de confort, vuelve a cerrar los ojos y a bostezar.

―Ahora duérmete un rato... yo estaré aquí para defenderte de las azafatas idiotas ―concluye sonriendo sacando el ipod de la bolsa de la chaqueta y estirando una mano para hacerle más cariños aún en la cabeza. Vuelve a abrir los ojos.

―¡NO ESTOY DURMIENDO! ―grita otra vez―. Ehm... ¿pu... puedes pedirle a la azafata que me traiga lo que he pedido antes?

―Yes, sure... ―sonríe y pica el botón en el techo para llamarla. El inglés saca las manos de dentro de la chaqueta y trata de darse golpecitos en las mejillas para no dormirse.

―Iggy. really... ¿what the fuck are you doing? ―le mira―. Pareciera que no quieres dormirte a pesar de que estás más dormido que despierto.

―What? ―pregunta otra vez, por que sigue súper espeso y no se entera de la mitad. El menor se le acerca mucho.

―¿Por qué no quieres dormir?

―¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué crees que no quiero? ―le mira―. Ya te he dicho que no tengo sueño.

―Tu crees que yo soy idiota, ¿verdad? ―le pregunta sonriendo como bobo. Él bosteza y parpadea pensando que ha oído mal.

―What?

―No me digas que no tienes sueño, porque es idiota ―repite.

―No lo es, he dormido, en serio... ―se acurruca y cierra los ojos―. No lo es ―susurra. Estados Unidos se hace para adelante y reclina el asiento de Inglaterra hacia atrás, lo que hace que este vuelva a abrir los ojos, luego reclina el suyo.

―No has dormido ―le abraza un poco y le sonríe― Venga, vamos a dormir un ratito.

―Cla... claro que he dormido ―replica inseguro mirando a todas partes. Aunque bueno, si él se duerme primero, quizás pueda cerrar los ojos. No se aparta y se queda tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos, cuando se acerca la azafata a preguntar si le han llamado.

―Yes ―el americano se gira a verla―. No nos han traído nuestras bebidas ―sonríe.

―Yes, of course... Fanta para usted y un café muy cargado con azúcar para usted, ¿verdad? ―repite.

―No. Pidió té ―protesta Estados Unidos mirando a la azafata con mirada asesina, en plan "una más y te juro que la mato".

El británico mira a la azafata, arrepentido pensando que va a tener que dejar una buena propina y luego se vuelve a Estados Unidos.

―No pasa nada, no hace falta que seas tan duro

La mujer vacila un instante.

―¿Te entonces? ―pregunta mirando al de ojos verdes. Él aprieta los ojos y hace un asentimiento sutil con la cabeza, frustrado. Estados Unidos cruza los brazos emberrinchado y en cuanto la mujer se da la vuelta se gira a él.

―¿Cómo es que ella la caga, yo te defiendo y yo acabo regañado?

―Es... yo... ―bosteza― i'm... ―se le cierran los ojos otra vez.

―Duérmete, ¿vale? ―el americano se pone los audífonos del ipod y le sube el volumen, con los brazos cruzados, aún e Inglaterra ni siquiera sé entera de eso.

xoXOXox

A unos cinco mil kilómetros de allí Canadá responde al teléfono, histérico.

―¿Y ahora qué? ―ladra en un tono realmente muy poco habitual en él, pero que en realidad no asustaría ni a un niño.

Alemania carraspea.

―¿Canadá? Deutschland al habla.

―¡Oh, Germany! Sorry... Llevo toda la mañana para conseguir unas fucking hamburguesas y... ¿Has hablado con Russia? ―Canadá en sus propios problemas.

―¿Con Russland? No, ¿por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

―No consigo que entienda que el G8 es aquí y no en París ―responde con frustración, quitándose las gafas y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

―A veces es un poco difícil convencerle de cosas simples cuando algo se le ha metido en la cabeza ¿quieres que hable con él? ―se ofrece.

―Y no consigo localizar a England para saber si va a venir y... ―no se le oye. Alemania carraspea después de unos segundos.

―Canadá, siento hablarte para agregar un problema mas a tu larga lista... ―se disculpa sincero, el canadiense levanta la vista suplicante, aunque el alemán no puede verle―.

A Preußen, mi bruder... por desgracia ―agrega eso último por la comisura de los labios, en quedito―, se le ha ocurrido la brillante idea de robarle a Italien su pase para entrar al G8. Bitte, alerta a los guardias de seguridad de esto.

―Oh! My god... ¿De Italy, dices? Entonces... Italy vendrá contigo o...?

―Italien viene conmigo... Hablaremos contigo directamente para que le dejen entrar.

―Bien, bien. Prussia estará intentando colarse... Se lo diré a los guardias ―se frota los ojos―. Merci Allemagne.

―Agradezco mucho que te estés tomando el tiempo para hacer esto, Canadá... ―comenta sincero―. Con suerte, podremos tener una junta seria los próximos días.

―Thank you... ―agradece muy sinceramente, sonriendo por que alguien parece tomar en cuenta su esfuerzo―. Eso es lo que espero ―agrega con energía renovada―. Voy a volver a hablar con Russie.

―Bien, nos vemos mañana ―contesta estóico Alemania―. Buen día.

―Au revoir ―cuelga Canadá.

xoXOXox

A seis mil kilómetros de allí, Rusia sonríe infantilmente como siempre y golpea la puerta de la casa de Francia suavemente, con el grifo.

Francia no se entera.

Rusia canta entera una cancioncilla infantil rusa que le gusta mucho (al estilo "tres ratones ciegos" ... "Tres ratones ciegos, Tres ratones ciegos, Miren como corren, Miren como corren, Todos corren detrás de la mujer del granjero Que cortó sus colas con una navaja de descuartizar, ¿Ya oyeron tal cosa en sus vidas, Como tres ratones ciegos?" y luego vuelve a golpear con el grifo.

Francia sigue sin enterarse, por que sigue durmiendo.

Rusia repite el proceso con mucha calma, esta vez golpeando un poco más fuerte.

Francia se gira sobre sí mismo en la cama y suelta un ronquido.

Rusia repite el proceso varias veces hasta que golpea tan fuerte que hace temblar la puerta y más le vale a Francia abrir por que le va a hacer un boquete y no se va a cortar ni un pelo hacerlo.

Con la cabeza embotada, al fin... Francia abre los ojos sintiéndolos pesados. Le toma unos segundos entender qué es lo que hace que parezca que la casa se va a caer. Más por instinto que por otra cosa, camina hasta la puerta de la casa arrastrando los pies.

―¿O... Oui? ―pregunta acercándose a la mirilla de la puerta para ver quien es.

Rusia, que está a media canción, sigue cantando sin responder.

―Váyase a la tienda

compre vaselina

póngala, póngala y después

córtela con un hacha! ―golpea la puerta otra vez empezando a dejar una marca.

Francia frunce el ceño y abre la puerta, sin pensar mucho en las implicaciones de ello, el ruso, a medio golpear la puerta, se detiene al notar que se ha abierto.

―Privet! ―saluda contento.

―Russie ―dice con voz grave y bastante plana, en tono "y la puta mierda, claro... sólo nos faltaba Rusia aquí". Él sonríe bajando el grifo―. ¿Tu... no deberías estar en Toronto? ―pregunta mirándole y llevándose una mano al pelo, intentando aplacárselo un poco.

―He venido al G8, ¿dónde están todos? ―pregunta con paciencia, como si llevara tres días tratando de explicarle eso mismo a Canadá.

―En Toronto ―Responde Francia con simpleza, sin moverse de la puerta.

―Oh. Van a llegar tarde ―sonríe.

―Non, non. El G8 es en Toronto, Russie ―dice con la misma voz semidormida. Luego se gira y empieza a caminar a la cocina―. Pasa, ¿quieres algo de comer?

Rusia entra detrás de Francia mirando alrededor con una sonrisa de niño el día de reyes, sin responder. El francés entra en la cocina y se recarga en la estufa, mirando al ruso. Se lleva una mano a la boca y empieza a morder la orilla del pijama, algo nervioso.

―¿Que no... cancelé yo el G8? ―pregunta. Rusia le mira.

―Anda... ¿y porqué ibas a cancelarlo? ―pregunta inocente. Francia desvía la mirada, revisando a su alrededor... en efecto, hay un montón de comida envasada por ahí, que indica que no es que haya sido un sueño lo que ha pasado en los últimos días.

―Pues... bueno, eso da igual, la cosa es que lo cancelé, Canadá es quien lo va a hacer.

―Ah ―Rusia mira los platos y mete el dedo en uno de ellos sin pedir permiso y luego se lo lleva a la boca―. ¿Y Canadá cuándo viene? ―pregunta volviendo a meterlo, mirando a Francia. Él levanta una ceja al ver al ruso meter los dedos en el plato. Camina hacia él.

―¿Quieres? Te sirvo en un plato... ―propone poniendo las manos en el plato―. Canadá no viene... tu tienes que ir hacia allá ―agrega. Rusia sonríe.

―Net... pero ¿cómo voy a ir allá si el G8 es en París? Germaniya me lo dijo ―explica con calma.

―El G8 no es en Paris... como podrás darte cuenta ―responde irritado

―Bueno, en Tolouse o como se diga, Canadá ha estado llamándome para decirmelo ―niega con la cabeza―. Pobre chico.

―¡No es en Paris, ni en Tolouse, ni en ninguna parte de France! ―grita Francia mirándole―. El G8 de merde es en Toronto.

Rusia le mira unos segundos y luego toma un pedazo de lo que se estaba comiendo... se lo lleva a la boca, se lo come con calma y cuando traga vuelve a mirar a Francia.

―No puede ser en Toronto, por que Toronto no está en Frantsiya, ya se lo he explicado a Canadá ―sentencia.

Francia hiperventila.

―Russie... ―empieza mirándole―. ¿Quieres un plato con comida?

Rusia para de comer y mira sus manos manchadas.

―Da ―responde contento.

―Bien... ―Francia le sonríe un poco―. Ve a lavarte las manos, voy a servirtelo ―le señala el baño. Rusia se levanta con lo que estaba a medio comer, llevándoselo a la boca y se va al baño.

El francés arruga la nariz y en cuanto el ruso se mete al baño sube a su cuarto de dos en dos y empieza a buscar algo de ropa mientras prende su celular (o había apagado anoche). Se viste rápidamente con lo que encuentra por ahí, toma el teléfono de la casa y marca el número de Canadá.

xoXOXox

De nuevo a seis mil kilómetros de allí, una hora antes de la llamada del francés, una figura de pelo rizado rubio largo hasta los hombros y barba de un día, vestida con un traje morado y una corbata negra que se cubre los ojos con unas gafas de sol enseña su pase a los guardias del edificio de juntas, quienes le dejan pasar. Golpea la puerta del despacho de Canadá.

―¿Yes? ―pregunta Canadá.

―¡Canadá! ¡Mun petiiiii! ―grita muy contento con un fuerte acento incorrecto, abriendo los brazos y dirigiéndose a él para darle dos besos.

Canadá se levanta del escritorio.

―¿Who... are... you?

―¿Cómo que quién soy? ¿A ti quién te parece que soy? ―se queja el hombre deteniéndose, poniendo los brazos en jarras y olvidando el falso acento francés. El canadiense le escruta con la mirada unos segundos, con el ceño fruncido.

―Err...

―Ya sé que hace unos cuantos días que no salgo de casa. He estado muy enfermo como ya sabes, pero ya estoy bien y he podido venir a G8 ―explica volviendo a imitar mal el acento francés―. Mun sheri ―añade inseguro.

―¿Prussia? ―pregunta después de unos instantes de absoluto asombro por lo que está viendo.

―¿QUE? ―Grita Prusia descolocado, mirando alrededor nervioso y luego decide seguir a su rollo―. Ah, yes. Digo... güi... Prusse es Awesome, es normal que quieras hablar de él, pero céntrate, mun sheri, necesito que me cuentes algo muy importante...

Canadá frunce el ceño sin saber realmente qué coño es lo que está pasando. Sigue de pie, inseguro de si llamar a los guardias o... morirse de la risa, o algo así.

―¿E... esto... es una... broma de alguien? ¿Brother? ―Canadá mira a la puerta y alrededor, buscando una cámara oculta.

―Mira, he tenido un pequeño incidente esta mañana... y me he golpeado la cabeza― explica Prusia―. Puede que por eso te parezca que actúo raro ―sentencia sentándose en la silla de visitas del despacho sin pedir permiso―. Además he perdido la memoria y no recuerdo nada de lo que ha pasado estos últimos días. Necesito que me recuerdes lo que sepas.

Canadá se echa a reír quizás de puros nervios o del asombro o... sepa dios de que. Prusia frunce el ceño.

―¿Te ríes de mi enfermedad, desgraciado?

―¿France? ―pregunta mirando a la puerta más nervioso―. ¿Brother? ¿De... tu enfermedad? What... are you... ¡Americaaaaaaaa! ―grita de nuevo, un poco más nervioso ahora, esperando que la broma se termine pronto.

Prusia se levanta y se echa por encima del escritorio tomándole del cuello de la camisa para acercarle hacia si y se quita las gafas, mostrando sus ojos rojos inconfundibles.

―Mira, yo soy Frankreich, ¿vale? ―vacila un momento tragando saliva y luego recuerda su personaje... besa a Canadá.

―MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHH! ―Canadá patalea y hace lo que puede por gritar, intentando empujar a Prusia. Él le suelta, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano.

―¿Tío, qué es esto? ¿Qué mierda has desayunado? esta miel sabe raro ―protesta― Bueno, ¿ahora vas a decirme lo que te pido o no?

Canadá se sonroja un poco con el comentario y luego suspira.

―¿Se puede saber qué es lo que haces aquí? Es... ―y ya no se le oye y suena el telefono de Prusia con una canción de Rammstein. Canadá deja de hablar cuando escucha el teléfono.

El albino lo saca del bolsillo volviendo a ponerse las gafas de sol, al ver que es España, chasquea la lengua fastidiado.

―Meh, en serio tengo prisa, mun sheri ―apremia mientras vuelve a guardarlo.

―Prusia, no sé que es lo que quieras, pero yo preferiría que salieras tu solo de aqui antes de que tuviera que llamar a los gu...― y ya no se le oye el alemán se sienta en la silla otra vez sin hacerle mucho caso.

―¿Cuántas veces te voy a tener que decir que soy Frankreich? Vamos, dime, ¿qué es

lo que me pasa?

Canadá frunce el ceño.

―Sarkozy te tiene amarrado a la cama.

Prusia levanta las cejas.

―¿Crees que soy idiota? Sarkozy es demasiado poco Awesome... ¿de dónde has sacado eso?

Canadá se encoge de hombros.

―France...

―Mein go... digo... ¡Mundiu! esto es mucho peor de lo que pensaba ―sacude la cabeza―. ¡Está diciendo que está en la cama con un tío feo! Vamos Canadá, esto es importante, dime que es lo que pasa.

―Err... Prussia, en serio no lo sé. Está algo deprimido ―se encoge de hombros de nuevo y se da la vuelta en el escritorio hasta quedar frente al alemán―. ¿No les ha dicho nada a ustedes? Me tiene prepcupado.

―¡No! ¡No nos ha dicho una mierda! bueno, yo que sé ―se cruza de brazos―. Quizás a Spanien le haya dicho o algo así por que está también súper raro... ¿sabes? creo que todo esto es culpa de England.

Canadá abre los ojos como platos, y se gira nervioso atrás del escritorio.

―No... Creo ―dice quedito―. Prussia, no es que te corra, pero el G8... ―empieza más fuerte, cambiado el tema.

―Pues yo creo que sí, ¿sabes? por que fui a su casa y luego le llamé y se puso a gritar como loco, parecía el señorito y... ―se detiene― yo voy a ir al G8 ―dice convencido―. Y no soy Pruse, soy Frans ―añade muy serio, recuperando su acento perdido, mirándole.

―Realmente no quisiera tener que echarte... ―responde con voz apenada―. Eres Prussia y me caes bien. Sé que estas preocupado por France, pero no puedo permitirte ―ya no se oye nada de lo que dice.

―Es por los ojos, ¿verdad? no he podido ponerme las lentillas azules, escocían un montón ¡si hasta llevo ropa del señorito! y esta corbata me la ha dejado Italien ―explica... y como tiene mucha suerte, en se momento es cuando Francia llama a Canadá.

―Es el conjunto de cosas ―le sonríe―. Pelase, vete antes de que...

Prusia sale corriendo del despacho del canadiense por las salas del edificio sin hacerle caso hasta salir a la calle de nuevo.

Canadá, que todavía sigue flipando, parpadea un poco contestando al teléfono.

―¿Allò?

―¿Tu me puedes explicar que hace Rusia sentado en mi cocina? ―pregunta Francia a modo de saludo.

―Si tu me explicas que hace Prusse disfrazado de ti en mi despacho ―suelta llanamente, sin pensar siquiera en lo que dice.

―¿¡¿¡QUOI! ―Francia grita al otro lado del teléfono.

―¿Quoi? ―pregunta él también cayendo en la cuenta de lo que le ha preguntado― Oh, Rusie... le hable un montón de veces, France, es desesperante ―practicamente llora dejando caer la cabeza sobre su escritorio.

―Oui, oui... ―concede asintiendo―. ¿Que merde hace Prusse ahí?

―Parece que quiere saber que te pasa... ―explica. Francia se pellizca el puentede la nariz.

―Prusse... Dieu, no me quieras tanto.

―¿Puedes mandar aquí a Russie? ―pregunta Canadá esperanzado.

―Canadá, s'il vous plait... Retén a Prusse, ¿quieres? ―pide después de un instante, tomado una decisión mientras juguetea con la BB pasando los correos (que son muchos) que no ha leído estos días. Uno le llama la atención.

De: Rosbif

"You're late, frog"

―¡Mon dieu! ―exclama al ver el archivo adjunto, que es uno de los dibujos que Inglaterra hizo de él y Prusia robó, coloreado y terminado.

―¿Que... le retenga? ¡Acaba de irse! ―responde nervioso.

―Oui, que lo retengas ―comenta abstraído.

―Pero... yo... ―sigue hablando muy bajito.

―Oui... ―agrega una vez más absolutamente abstraído. Mirando el mensaje y la imagen, y luego el mensaje y la imagen otra vez, sentándose en el suelo.

―¿France?―pregunta al obtener una respuesta que no es la que toca.

―¿Pero... Qué dices, Angleterre? ―susurra. Rusia termina de lavarse las manos y vuelve a la cocina.

―No, France... soy Canadá... ―dice un poco abatido de que él tambien le confunda.

El francés suelta una risilla.

―¿Allò? ―sigue insistiendo Canadá.

Rusia mira alrededor y como no ve a Francia, decide comer un poco más.

―Oh... ¿Oui? ―Francia escucha a Canadá―. Ah... Oui. Cher, ¿qué me decías?

―¿Qué pasó? ―pregunta preocupado. El francés sonríe.

―Nada. ¿Tú retienes a Prusse entonces?

―Trataré ―responde suspirando―. Manda a Russie, si'l vous plait.

―Voy... A ir con él ―concluye al fin―. Adieu.

―¿Con quién? ―pregunta Canadá a... el tono ocupado del teléfono.

Francia baja con el teléfono en mano, a la cocina.

―Russie.

Rusia, que está literalmente descuartizando uno de los platos de Francia sin pretender comérselo, levanta la cabeza y le mira.

―Ya tengo las manos limpias ―asegura levantándolas y mostrándoselas.

―¡Siéntate! ―le ordena apuntando una silla y frunce el ceño a ver lo que ha hecho con su plato―. Deja... De tocar... Todo.

Rusia parpadea, acaba con lo que esta haciendo y luego saca una botella de vodka del abrigo, tendiéndosela.

―¿Quieres?

Francia se lo plantea.

―Una copita no me vendría mal... Sientate! ―vuelve a ordenarle abriendo el refrigerador y empezando a servir un plato. Rusia va a sentarse y saca un par de vasos.

―Seguro, parece que te haya arrollado un camión... y se de lo que hablo, yo tengo una furgoneta ―sonríe él solo sirviendo el vodka―. Vodkaaaaa ―dice como Italia dice pastaaa.

Francia tiene un escalofrío y luego le pone un plato enfrente.

―Spasibo ―agradece empezando a comer― hay mucha comida.

―¿Tan mal me veo? ―le pregunta sirviéndose a si mismo un plato y sentándose a comer―. Veras... Lo que vamos a hacer ―empieza a comer un poco.

―Seguramente es por que todos van a llegar tarde al G8, sé lo que cuesta organizarlo y dejar que venga a casa gente que no te agrada ―hace un gesto de desagrado―, aunque es un poco raro, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, le diré a Canadá ―sigue comiendo. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

―Russie... Voy a ir a Toronto y tú vas a venir conmigo ―sentencia. El ruso le mira masticando.

―Bien, iremos a buscarlos. Tengo unos grilletes en algún bolsillo ―se vuelve al plato. Francia le mira fastidiado.

―Vale. ¿Está bueno? ―le señala la comida.

―A veces vamos a buscar gente con Germaniya, es divertido ―sigue explicando mientras mastica―. Da.

―A gente con Germaniya... Vaya, interesante saberlo ―Francia sigue comiendo en silencio―

―Si quieres puedes acompañarnos un día, la última vez fuimos a por Angliya, aunque no le hicimos nada ―explica.

―Ya, bueno... Yo cuando voy por Angleterre sí le hago. He ahí la diferencia ―comenta abstraído, pensando en que contestarle.

―Quizás podamos hacerle algo esta vez ―sonríe.

―Non, non... No creo que sea necesario ―le mira.

―Oh... ―decepcionado.

Francia termina el último bocado.

―¿Quieres algo más?

Rusia niega con la cabeza.

―Me grada comer contigo ―declara sincero, sonriendo.

―¿Oui? ―Francia le sonríe de regreso―. Merci.

―Tu comida sabe mejor que la de Alemania y no tiene pedazos de muertos como en casa ―explica.

―Pedazos de... ―Francia palidece―. Err... Bien. ¿Ya... Estas listo para irnos?

Rusia se toma el vodka de un golpe como postre.

―Da ―sonríe. Francia mira su vodka y se lo toma de golpe también. Le muestra la copa.

―Sírveme otro ―pide el ruso vuelve a sacar la botella y le pone más, gustosamente.

―¿Qué harás cuando lleguemos a Toronto? ―pregunta pensando en que todos están ahí en vez de en París cuando obviamente el G8 ES en París, sirviéndose también otro vodka para él (y van a llegar los dos borrachos a Toronto).

―Pues... ―se lo piensa, sin tener idea realmente de lo que hará―. Supongo que... ―se toma el vodka de un solo golpe―. Hacer como que no pasa nada ―suelta con un hilillo de voz por el ardor del alcohol.

―Pero si pasa ―reflexiona poniendo otro y bebiéndose el suyo. Francia valora el vodka del vaso.

―¿Oui? ¿Qué pasa?

―Está mal ―resume bebiendo el tercer chupito.

―¿Quoi? ―lo mira encima de su copa.

―Que te dejen solo, odio estar solo... son tus amigos ―sentencia. Francia sonríe un poco.

―Bueno, si lo hacen es porque yo se los he pedido, porque yo quería estar solo... ―toma el vodka de un trago y se levanta, sintiendo un poco de mareo―. Pero ya no ―saca el celular y le manda un SMS a Inglaterra "Better late than never, cher"―. Lo guarda de nuevo―. Subo a hacer una maleta y nos vamos. No toques nada.

Rusia asiente con la cabeza, aunque seguramente hará lo que le dará la gana... que va a ser cazar un pájaro, no quieres saber como y probar algunos de los descorchadores del vino del Francia para descorcharle las alas.

Se da la vuelta y sube a su cuarto. Baja unos 20 minutos después con maleta.

Inglaterra, se ha quedado sin batería en el teléfono y además lo tiene apagado por el avión, pero siente una perturbación en el universo, abre los ojos y grita "NO ESTOY DORMIDO"

Sintiéndose ligeramente mejor, Francia entra a la cocina.

―¿Russie?

―¡Mira! ¡Sigue vivo! ―comenta Rusia contento, con el pajarito medio desangrado entre las manos, con los descorchadores en el lugar donde deberían ir las alas―. Ya veras, por la mano, sentirás el corazón ―se lo tiende. Francia lo mira con pánico.

―¡RUSSIE! ―le riñe quitando la mano―. Pero... ¡RUSSIE!

Rusia le mira apenado, sin entender.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

―Pero que has hecho con... El pobre... ¡Russie! ―sigue riñéndole.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta sin entender, mirando el pájaro.

―¡Estás torturándole! ―desvía la vista un poco―. Mátale.

―¡Net! ―se defiende sonrojándose avergonzado―. ¡Yo no he sido! ―sigue.

―¿Y quien le arranco las alas?, ¡Mon Dieu! ―protesta. Rusia le parte el cuello al pájaro, le saca los descorchadores y lo tira a la basura.

―Pero eso no es torturarle ―explica.

―Mis descorch... ―se detiene, rindiendose―. ¿Non? ¿Y qué merde es? No hagas esas cosas con los pájaros de aquí, ¿d'accord?

Rusia se lo piensa unos instantes.

―Arrancarle las alas ―sentencia con una sonrisa no TAN inocente. Francia lo mira de reojo.

―Eres... Poco delicado, mon ami.

Rusia sigue sonriendo sin decir nada en plan "puede, pero hago lo que me sale de los cojones". Francia tiene un escalofrío.

―¿N... Nos... Vamos? ―pregunta haciéndose un paso atrás.

―Da ―concede.

Francia camina a la puerta, rápidamente, abriéndola y saliendo... Deteniendo el pomo para que salga Rusia tras él. Este sale volviendo a mirarlo todo de forma inocente. El francés cierra la puerta tras el ruso mirándole con desconfianza. Él le sonríe.

―A ti no te lo haré, tu no tienes alas ―le dice. Francia tiene otra vez un escalofrío, mientras le mira con temor

―Err... Vale. ―y piensa... "¿Solo por eso?"

xoXOXox

A seis mil kilómetros de allí, Inglaterra, que ha dormido fatal y exactamente el tiempo justo como para ahora estar aún más cansado, malhumorado y soñoliento que antes se caga en el aeropuerto de Toronto, en la cinta de maletas de Toronto, en el taxi de Toronto, en la recepción del hotel de Toronto...

Estados Unidos esta cada vez más impaciente e irritado con el inglés, sin entender que coño es lo que pasa...

―Iggy...

―What ―pregunta mientras espera a que el recepcionista confirme con sus pasaportes.

―Err... ¿Quieres... Pedir comida a la habitación? ―le pregunta metiendo las manos a las bolsas y parándose de puntitas.

―No, no quiero bloody comida de la bloody recepción, me duele el bloody estomago ―se queja―. Pídela tu si quieres.

―Oh... ―le mira―. Estamos de buenas por lo visto ―comenta cuando de repente, se abren las puertas del ascensor y una figura de pelo rubio rizado y largo, barba de un día, un traje morado, corbata y gafas de sol... Sale del interior.

El inglés frunce el ceño asqueado por ese comentario y tengamos a bien de recordar que Estados Unidos no lleva gafas y el británico va por el mundo con los ojos cerrados, ahora mismo.

El americano empieza a silbar, sin enterarse de nada de lo que hace el pseudofrancia. Prusia les reconoce... Y sonríe acercándose.

― Aló, mes amis! ―grita acercándose a ellos. Inglaterra, ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido, reconoce la voz como familiar. Estados Unidos, que es incapaz de reconocer si alguien habla bien o mal, flipa un poco intentando enfocar a la voz.

―¿Errr? ¿What? ¿France? ¿Brother? ―entrecierra mas los ojos.

―¡Ah! ¡Garson! ―saluda Prusia contento acercándose al americano para darle dos besos, el inglés tensa la espalda y abre los ojos pensando "what the hell?" así en resumen. El estadounidense flipa un poco, y se hace un paso atrás.

―¿Fr... France? ―America hace un esfuerzo para enfocarlo―. En... No que... ¿Iggy, ya viste? ―le da un golpe en la espalda. Prusia se ríe como Francia "honhonhonhon" y le da unos golpecitos en la espalda al menor.

―¡Ah! ¡Pero si está Angleter también! ―exclama con un poco mas de resentimiento.

―Te oyes raro... ―Estados Unidos frunce el ceño, desconfiando un poco―. ¿Estás enfermo... O algo? ¿No que no vendrías? ―pregunta mientras el británico se pellizca el puente de la nariz empezando a hiperventilar, con muchas ganas de asesinar a alguien pensando que esto debe ser una pesadilla y pensando en por que no se lo ha tragado la tierra, aun sin volverse.

―¡Ah! Tengo mal el cuello ―se ríe otra vez―. Por eso la voz ―explica― no iba a venir, pero ¿sabes? Me he dicho, creo que merezco unas explicaciones, así que he venido a por ellas aun y enfermo.

―¡Ohhh! ¿Explicaciones de que? ―pregunta Estados Unidos interesado―. Nosotros también queríamos verte... ―se mete las manos a los bolsillos de nuevo.

¿Explicaciones? ¿Qué bloody explicaciones? Piensa Inglaterra para si Y what the hell... Hay algo raro... Frunce el ceño tratando de concentrarse sin poder encajar las piezas, un poco mareado.

―Pues supongo que Angleter ya te habrá dicho cuales son esas explicaciones que necesito ―le dice amablemente al americano―. ¿Verdad, sheri?

Al británico se le corta el bostezo.

―What? ―pregunta girándose para mirarle y aun sin verle del. Todo, se vuelve a darle la espalda mientras las rodillas le tiemblan. Estados Unidos le mira.

―¿Cuáles explicaciones necesita? ¿No... Estaban enojados? Err... Boys, boys ―cambia el tono al ver al inglés―. Yo se que están enojados pero ―le pone un brazo en el hombro a cada uno―. Quizás deberían platicar... Jajajajajaja!

―Exacto, sheri ―le dice al menor―. Hay que arreglarlo antes de la junta, ¿o ni siquiera sabes por que nos enojamos? Quizás Angleter podría contártelo ―propone Prusia. El estadounidense le mira con desconfianza.

―Err... ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Iggy? ―mira al inglés un poco intranquilo. Él frunce el ceño.

―what the hell? ―pregunta enojado pensando que hay algo terriblemente raro en esto, que él ya le explico... Por que lo hizo, ¿verdad? Tiene confuso lo que han sido sueños en que le explicaban la verdad y realidad en la que le mentía.

―¿Qué parte no has entendido? ―protesta Prusia―. ¡Que le expliques a Americ por que nos enojamos! ―exige.

―What the hell what? ¿Qué pasa? ―reacciona Estados Unidos. Inglaterra sigue tratando de pensar con el cerebro embotado. Francia ya lo sabía, él ya se lo dijo, ¿por qué viene así? ¿Por qué quiere que le explique al americano? ¿por qué habla tan raro?

―¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ―pregunta más en serio, mientras una parte de su cerebro le grita desesperadamente que algo está terriblemente fuera de lugar―. ¿¡Te presentas aquí pidiendo explicaciones cuando todo es tu culpa?

Prusia levanta las cejas.

―¿Culpa mía? ¿Qué culpa mía? ¡Es mentira! ¡No es culpa mía! ¿Qué fue lo que hice según tu, batard pirat? ―pregunta a la defensiva.

―¡Hey! ¡Hey! No le hables así ―Estados Unidos le defiende.

―Quizás podrías decirme tu que clase de mentiras te ha contado ―pregunta Prusia al americano.

―¿A... Mi? ―se gira al inglés―. ¿Me has contado mentiras?

Él sigue mareado, tratando de encontrar que falla.

―Tu... No ¡NO! ―se vuelve a Estados Unidos reaccionando un poco al ver que duda.

―Oh! Yo creo que sí, seguro mentiras en las que dice que fui yo el culpable, siempre hace lo mismo ―sigue Prusia.

―¿Y por que France dice...? ―empieza el americano y le señala―. ¡Pues tu le has dicho feo! ―America se gira y grita un poco sin venir a cuento―. ¡Esa es una mentira! ¡Él no es feo! ... Fuera de las cejas, pero eso es un poco irrelevante.

Inglaterra y Prusia se quedan mirando al de ojos azules, el inglés flipa pensando en de donde ha sacado eso... Prusia es el primero en hablar.

―¿Feo? ―se vuelve al británico―. ¡No me jodas que le machacaste hasta dejarle como esta por que te llamo feo! ―protesta olvidando su acento y su papel―. Además está diciendo que se ha tirado a Sarkozy! ―le responde al americano, él frunce el ceño.

―¿A quién machacaste? ―pregunta al británico―. ¿¡Te tiraste a Sarkozy? ―el menor flipa mirando a Inglaterra. Él se aprieta fuerte la frente con las manos, con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados.

―¡America! Get out of here! ―pide entre dientes, con rabia.

―¡No, no! ―responde Prusia cayendo en la cuenta―. ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Me machaco a mi! ¡Yo me tiré a Sarkozy! ―y decir eso le suena rarísimo.

―¿Por... por qué quieres que me vaya? ―le mira con el ceño fruncido y luego se gira a Prusia confundido.

―¿Po... por qué te tiraste a Sarkozy? Sarkozy es... iugh! ―declara el americano mirando a Prusia. Inglaterra mira a Estados Unidos a los ojos, rojo de ira asesina contra Francia.

―America! ¿No me has oído? Piss off! Bugger off! Clear off! Get lost! Get stuffed!

Prusia se acojona dando un paso atrás y el estadounidense frunce el ceño.

―F... Fine! Échame a mi... awesome... ―acaba por decir, muy enojado, girándose para irse y... al pasar junto a Prusia, dándole un empellón con el hombro para descargar su furia. Cinco pasos más adelante, encuentra una maceta con una palmera un poco extraña y dando un salto fantástico se esconde tras ella, en cunclillas postura .

Inglaterra respira agitadamente tratando de calmarse, sin abrir los ojos. Prusia le mira un poco nervioso.

―Eeeeh... Puede que yo... Eeeh... Quizás sea mejor que me vaya con el garson y tal... Ejem... ¿Munamur?

―Pero what the hell te ha creido tu que es esto bloody Arsehole? ―le agarra del cuello de la camisa―. Cunt! Bollocks! Bloody buggery bollocks of the hell, Fra... ―se detiene a si mismo un momento notando por fin lo raro y le arranca la peluca y las gafas a Prusia―. ¡You!

Estados Unidos, que no ve tres montados en un burro, pero esta muy atento al movimiento, se sorprende un poco por lo que pasa, aunque... sigue en posición. Prusia aprovecha el momento de desconcierto para tratar de soltarse y huir, pero Inglaterra esta agarrado a él como si no hubiera mañana, pensando que si le suelta se va a caer.

El americano sale un poco de atrás de la planta, notando que hay algo honestamente mal aquí, sin atreverse a acercarse.

―Yo solo... England... No sabía... Fra... Frankreich ―balbucea cuando el inglés le propina un golpe con su propia frente con tanta rabia y tanta fuerza que ambos quedan tumbados en el suelo.

―¡AAAAAAaaah! ―Estados Unidos se acerca corriendo al ver que se caen―. HEeeey! hey! What the... Iggy! ―parado en medio de ambos tirados en el suelo con cara de "wtf... esto ya es demasiado!" ―. ¡Iggy! ―Se agacha para verlo de cerca―. What... come on, no pueden seguir peleando de ESTA manera, guys! ―protesta.

Prusia, que es el primero en volver en sí, sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la calle, el estadounidense ni se entera que es Prusia.

―Ig... Iggy? ―lo levanta un poco y le da unos golpecitos en las mejillas para que reaccione, él lo hace de golpe.

―¡ESTOY DESPIERTO! ―grita sin saber ni donde está. Estados Unidos flipa de nuevo y de susto se cae sentado hacia atrás.

―Wh... ? What, what's wrong with you? ¿Qué coño haces atacando a France así, a la mitad de la nada? y ¿qué traes con eso de estar despierto? ―se queja.

* * *

><p><em>Aceite ha vuelto, es posible que el ritmo de publicación de esto baje. (Yo y mis amenazas perpetuas)<em>


	6. Six

Austria entra tranquilamente a l salón de casa de Suiza acabando de chuparse un dedo para luego limpiarse las manos y la boca con un pañuelo.

―Err... mira ―Suiza le muestra un sobre.

―Aja ―Austria se sube las gafas y se guarda el pañuelo en el bolsillo―. Muy bonito ―contesta como si un niño pequeño le mostrara el cenicero deformado de barro que acaba de hacer y solo pudiera mentirle, pero sin esforzarse mucho por hacerlo creíble―. ¿Y?

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco.

―Ha llegado hoy, al correo... esta dirigido a AMBOS ―suelta esto último un poco nervioso.

―¿A cuál correo? ―pregunta desinteresado.

―A... la puerta... ha llegado por Fedex ―responde con cara de pocos amigos―. ¿Eso es relevante?

―No, era por darte un poco más de tiempo para ver si se te ocurría abrirlo a ti solo ―explica sentándose. Suiza le fulmina... y luego bufa, sentándose también.

―El remitente es... aquí dice "Anónimo". pero tiene una dirección de Washington. Tiene además un sello de "In god we trust"

Austria le observa, levanta las cejas.

―Aja. Apasionante ―sentencia sarcástico.

―En resumen. Estados Unidos nos ha mandado un sobre queriendo pasarlo por anónimo... ¿por qué Estados Unidos nos ha mandado un sobr... ―se detiene―. Quizás debamos tirarlo directamente a la basura ―concluye.

―¿Entonces por qué me has hecho venir? ―pregunta con calma el moreno.

―Porque hay un sobre dirigido a ambos... yo no puedo decidir por el sobre solo ―responde el algo alarmado, mirando a Austria con desagrado.

―Ábrelo ―ordena simplemente, bastante firme. Seguramente por el simple hecho de llevarle la contraria y demostrarle como SI se puede decidir solo aunque el sobre este a nombre de ambos.

―Además, no creo que estuvieras haciendo na... ―le mira. Él le sostiene la mirada―

―Errr... bu... bueno, lo abro, pero... podrías... ―frunce el ceño, poniéndose de mal humor porque Austria le dé ordenes así como así.

―¿Ja? ―pregunta con la misma calma.

―Pues... ¿qué es lo que te pasa que vienes aquí a hablarme de esa manera? ―pregunta mientras jala a tira que abre el sobre, siguiendo las órdenes de Austria igual... pero al menos protestando.

―Parecía como si necesitaras un buen motivo para hacerlo, pensé que una orden mía seria uno bastante bueno ―sonríe.

―Una orden tuya ―murmura bajito―... yo no soy Italien... ni Preussen.

―¿Entonces qué es lo que te obliga a seguirla? ―pregunta mirándole por encima de las gafas.

―Nada me obliga a seguirla, Österreich... lo hago porque quiero ―concluye mirándole de soslayo.

―Bien ―se recuesta en la butaca. Suiza saca lo que está adentro del sobre, más preocupado por lanzarle miradas asesinas a Austria que por otra cosa, y lo mira... procesándolo por dos o tres segundos mientras el color rojo de sus mejillas aumenta exponencialmente cada segundo. Luego guarda el dibujo de nuevo en el sobre, de un solo golpe, mirando a Austria unas 10 veces más enojado que antes.

Austria levanta la vista de sus uñas que aparentemente le interesan increíblemente más que cualquier sobre y le mira.

―¿Y? ―pregunta con calma mientras el rubio abraza el sobre como si la vida le fuera en ello.

―! ―suelta con los ojos cerrados.

Austria pone los ojos en blanco con cansancio.

―¡No hagas esa cara! No es mi culpa... no es mi culpa que la gente sea idiota y que les encante ridiculizarme ―protesta entre dientes.

―No ofende quien quiere, lieber, ofende quien puede... ―suelta sin mirarlo.

―Yo no me meto con ellos ―responde frustrado.

―No hace falta que lo hagas, les llamas la atención sin necesidad de hacer nada ―explica.

―Pero... ¿por qué? ―se lamenta―. Hago todo lo posible por no hacerlo... ―la hora de terapia para Suiza.

―Quizás por eso ―sonríe Austria―. Nadie más sospechoso que alguien que aparentemente no esconde nada... Nada más delicioso que lo que no se puede.

Con ese último comentario, Suiza se sonroja más... y lo mira de reojo.

―Pe... Pero...

―¿Aja? ―le mira directamente y él desvía la mirada.

―Nada... nada ―se pone de pie, dispuesto a salir de ahí sigilosamente.

―Schweiz ―le nombra suavemente sin moverse y sin dejar de mirarle―. ¿Sabes? Quizás ellos tengan que esforzarse para dejarte en ridículo, pero lo que es obvio es que nunca podrán hacerlo tan bien como lo haces tú solo ―comenta lentamente.

Suiza se gira a mirarlo con la boca abierta, sorprendido del comentario tan venenoso.

―¡C... como te... como te atreves! ―suelta secamente.

―¿Cómo te atreves tu a tomarme por estúpido? ―pregunta serio.

―No te estoy tomando por estúpido ―responde con el ceño fruncido―. Ya es suficientemente... ridículo que exista esto ―mueve el sobre―. Como para que además tu lo veas. Pero tú me... me dices esas cosas!

―Te he hecho una pregunta y como respuesta he recibido una absurda mentira, nada puede dejarte más en evidencia que hacer eso ―explica.

―El sobre está dirigido a ti y a mí. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, todos lo sabemos ―contesta muy muy crispado.

―¿Entonces por qué actúas como si necesitaras que te lo recordara?

―Porque no quiero... que lo veas ―responde muy muy quedito, otra vez rojo como tomate.

―Si me das un buen motivo... Solo uno, podrás llevártelo ―expone negociador.

―¿Por qué siempre soy yo el que tiene que salir haciendo el ridículo en lo que hace la gente? ¿por qué no meterse contigo? ―se lamenta con el ceño fruncido.

―Porque a mí no me importa ―suelta llanamente.

―Pues que mierda ―responde enfadado. Austria sonríe. Suiza le mira, con el ceño fruncido, sin encontrar nada de esto ni remotamente gracioso.

―Sigo esperando el sobre o el motivo ―pide tendiendo la mano hacia él. Suiza le mira, sin tener idea de qué coño hacer.

―Err... pues... me... no... no necesitas verlo. Eso es... ¿para qué quieres verlo? ―balbucea haciéndose un paso atrás.

―Me interesa ―explica sinceramente―. Va a mi nombre, es una descortesía no verlo.

Suiza valora las palabras... y su elevado sentido de la moral hace que le sea difícil contestar a ello.

―Argh... Esto es... verdammt ―extiende un poco el sobre hacia Austria. Él lo toma con delicadeza y una sonrisa un tanto arrogante.

―Yo no sé de dónde sacó ese niño... ― empieza a protestar Suiza mientras el de las gafas abre el sobre y saca el dibujo. Es una representación bastante torpe de la escena en el portal de lo que parece la casa de Austria. El moreno está junto a la puerta, mirando a un muy sonrojado Suizo que sujeta un ramo de flores a su espalda. Una simple frase le acompaña "Go get'im, Tiger!"

El austríaco levanta las cejas y sonríe.

―No sé que es tan gracioso ―protesta Suiza entre dientes, aún sonrojado―. Ni siquiera sé de dónde ha sacado la idea... ―vuelve a empezar.

―Es... Interesante, no me parece ridículo en absoluto ―comenta.

―¿N... no? ―Suiza levanta las cejas sorprendido.

―No. Es decir, hay muchas cosas que podrían mejorar a nivel técnico, pero la escena no me parece ridícula. Es curioso, ¿cómo habrá llegado a esto? ―mira a Suiza.

―¿Es... estás hablando a nivel técnico? Venga, es un dibujo de pizarra. No tengo idea, pero NI IDEA de cómo coño debe haber llegado a ESTO. Pero... ¿quién le ha dicho a él que yo te llevaría flores? ―agrega cruzándose de brazos―. Y él qué coño tiene que ver con... es decir... ―sigue ahí, balbuceando un poco―. ¿Tu... tu le has dicho a Estados Unidos que...? ―agrega después de un instante.

―La última vez que yo hablé con él pretendía mandarnos un avión ―explica.

―¿Y él sabe que tu y yo... ? ―piensa en Inglaterra.

―No me imagino quien podría haberle dicho, no es amigo de Deustchland, ni Italien ni Ungarn... ¿Quizás Preussen?

―Oh... bumsen ―suelta el rubio al final. Austria le mira.

―¿Aja?

―No puedo hablar con... ―frunce el ceño―. Nadie. Y luego me criticas con ello.

―¿Tu se lo has dicho? ―pregunta sonriente pero sorprendido.

―No hablo con la verdammt gente porque al final todo el mundo termina en... esto. Burlánd... ―mira a Austria―. ¡No! ¿Q... qué te hace pe... pensar que yo pude habérselo dicho? ―se sonroja―. ¡Y deja de reírte!

―Que te estás quejando de lo que le dices a la gente ―sentencia suavemente.

―Yo... en realidad NO le he dicho eso a América ―se sienta en el sillón, abatido al saber que... hala... con lo bien que iban las cosas con Inglaterra, eran amigos y podían soltarse sus frustraciones de manera sorprendentemente sincera el uno al otro sin que ninguno se burlara. Eso era terriblemente liberador pero ahora...

―¿Entonces? ―pregunta el moreno.

―Es... tu estabas dormido y te habías dormido en mitad de... y él llamó por teléfono. Parecía tan simple hablar con él ―se lamenta. Austria levanta las cejas.

―¿Y qué le dijiste?

―Nada en concreto ―cruza los brazos―. Yo no debería salir de casa ―dice en tono ligeramente triste.

―Bueno, el dibujo no me parece tan terrible ―vuelve a mirarle. Suiza ni se entera, mientras está ahí, mirándose las manos.

―B... bueno ―se encoge de hombros―. Por cierto, Liechtenstein tiene no sé qué ideas en la cabeza con... me ha dicho England que le ha dicho a Sealand.

―Liechtenstein también está haciendo amigos... Excelente ―Austria de buen humor.

―Nein... Liechtenstein estuvo siendo pervertida por no sé quién en el verdammt campamento. O pervirtiendo a no sé quién... ―se lleva las manos a los ojos, exasperado.

―Pervirtiendo... ―se lo plantea.

―Re... recuérdame en qué momento... ―empieza sin mirarlo―, ¿en qué momento es que todo empezó a estar de cabeza? Yo hablando con England, Liechtenstein... mi pequeña Liechtenstein hablando de sexo...

Austria sonríe con sinceridad.

―Un poco demasiado tarde para mi gusto, incluso.

Suiza le mira con una mueca indescifrable, entre indignación, sorpresa, horror.

―Pues quisiera ahorrarme que Estados Unidos estuviera metido en nuestra vida se... ―carraspea―... no sé a qué mierdas viene esto. No entiendo porque la gente tiene que meter las narices en donde no le llaman.

―Liechtenstein... Seguramente solo necesita un poco más de información. Ese es el problema del enclaustramiento, se cometen algunos errores al principio. Seguro si le explicas que es correcto y que no contar podrás resolver eso.

―¡¿Enclaustramiento? ―Suiza sorprendido de verdad―. ¡No puede contar nada! y no es correcto nada de... nada... ―horror.

―Al respecto de Estados Unidos, si es tu amigo... Pues... Tampoco es tan dramático, no es como que sea secreto, ¿verdad?

―¿Estados Unidos? ¡No! Yo no he hablado con Estados Unidos... ¡es England! ―escandalizado―. Mein gott... quizás deberíamos nunca más salir de casa ―se cruza los brazos de nuevo en actitud de berrinche―. Ya le he dicho a Liechtenstein que por ahora no puede salir, ni habar con nadie... ―murmura.

―England... ―se lo piensa y suspira aliviado―. No creo que encerrarla sea la mejor manera para que aprenda a conseguir tratos internacionales. Sabes bien lo importante que es la economía exterior ―empieza con el mismo argumento que lo convenció para mandarla al campamento.

―Ja, ja... pero no veo que esté consiguiendo ningún trato internacional, sólo está aprendiendo perversiones ―protesta, Austria le mira.

―No es como que necesite ir muy lejos para aprenderlas.

―¿Me... me estás llamando pervertido? ―levanta las cejas―. JA, claro. Llamemos a Schweiz pervertido y ridículo, y todo lo demás... ―se levanta―. Al final, da lo mismo lo que yo diga, el mundo entero acabará haciendo como siempre lo que le salga de... ―frunce el ceño―. Voy a tomar el aire ―concluye caminando a la puerta.

―¿Por qué crees que eso es malo? ―pregunta sin alzar la voz.

―No es que sea malo, es que... todos hacen lo que quieren hacer y al final yo soy el único que acaba por hacer lo que tiene que hacer... ―se encoge de hombros.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? ―pregunta sinceramente. Suiza se le queda mirando a los ojos. Austria le mira por encima de las gafas y le sonríe.

―¿Darte un golpe en la cabeza cada vez que sonríes sin que yo entienda por qué? ―sugiere después de un instante, no muy en serio. Sonríe un poco más, apoyándose de nuevo en la butaca.

―Quizás sería más fácil preguntarme por qué sonrío.

―¿Por qué sonríes? ―pregunta retador. Él le mira sin dejar de sonreír.

―Porque me gustas ―declara sencillamente. Suiza se sonroja mucho, mucho... mucho y desvía la mirada un poco, volviendo a mirar a Austria de reojo después de un instante.

―Mwrarwl ―murmura después de unos segundos, aún más sonrojado, sintiéndose obligado a decir algo al respecto... sin saber qué.

―Entiendo que te sorprenda teniendo en cuenta que a ti sonreír no te gusta nada en absoluto, pero... ―continua encogiéndose de hombros.

―N... no he dicho que me sorprenda ―balbucea y luego se lleva las manos al puente de la nariz, exasperado de su torpeza―. Es... decir sí me sorprende ―agrega a trompicones―. Es... no, es... bueno... ―sigue parloteando―. Que sea eso lo que... ―Suiza explayándose en su explicación y haciéndose bolas él solo con las respuestas de Austria.

Austria ya se ha cargado el momento violines, ahora esta explayándose con la reacción de Suiza, (para variar) y disfrutando de cómo es que Suiza balbucea que sí le sorprende... pero que no es que no le sorprenda que le guste... es decir, bueno, supone que debe gustarle... pero... no pensaba que estuviera sonriendo porque le gusta... es decir...

―Bien ―concluye levantándose cuando el helvético ha dicho "es decir" tantas veces que es obvio que no sabe lo que se dice―. Quizás deberías hablar con England además de con Liechtenstein entonces ―asiente con la cabeza. Suiza le mira con cara de circunstancias.

―¿Ha... hablar? ―¿Qué no basta con no encerrar a Liechtenstein y dejar de hablar con England?, se pregunta a sí mismo.

―Y contarles que cosas no quieres o no te gusta que hagan ―explica―. Eso suele ayudar a la gente a saberlas y así evitar repetirlas en el futuro ―añade.

Suiza abre la boca.

―Y... yo... yo no puedo, es... como esperas que... especi... ―se sonroja porque se imagina... "England, no le digas a América que tengo sexo con Austria... Liechtenstein, no le digas a nadie nada sobre que tengo sexo con Austria. Eso sí, no planeo dejar de tenerlo... por cierto"―. Y... yo... no sé si... no me... imagino teniendo... quizás es innecesario tener ESAS conversaciones con... la gente... ―mira de lado al suelo―. Quizás ellos deban entender solos, cuando encierre a Liechtenstein y deje de hablar a England.

―O Quizás podrías decírselo y evitarte esas otras actividades ―propone.

xoXOXox

Inglaterra mira a Estados Unidos completamente mareado y con el cerebro como si estuviera completamente borracho.

―No puedo dormirme porque me acechan fantasmas. Si me duermo me atraparan ―le dice completamente sin saber qué coño está diciendo ni a quién, de hecho, vuelve a dejarse caer con los ojos cerrados. El americano le mira en pánico y empieza a sacudirle.

―¡Iggy! ¡No!

―¡Estoy despierto! ¡Estoy despierto! ―vuelve a gritar abriendo los ojos al sentir la sacudidas.

―What the fuck... ¿de qué fantasmas hablas? ―el estadounidense con voz ligeramente apanicada―. No... no quiero a los fantasmas... ¿por qué tienes fantasmas? ―sigue gritando, agarrándolo de las solapas de la chaqueta.

―¿Qué... qué fantasmas? ―pregunta sin saber de qué habla―. ¡Bloody hell! ¿Dónde ha ido Prusia?

El menor le mira con cara de terror.

―¡Tú has dicho! ¡FANTASMAS! ¡NO TE DUERMAS! NO QUIERO QUE TE LLEVEN LOS FANTASMAS ―lo sacude un poco más.

―¡Stop! ¡stop! ―pide para que deje de sacudirle, sintiéndose cada vez más mareado ahora le da la sensación de que el cuarto entero se tambalea ―. Estoy despierto, estoy despierto.

―¡Noooo! ¡No quiero que te duermas! ―Estados Unidos le abraza, en una perfecta escena de película muy a la drama del tipo justo cuando el meteorito va a estrellarse en la tierra y todos moriremos.

―Vale vale... no me duermo. No quería decírtelo para que no te asustaras... y ahora dime, ¿qué ha pasado con Prusia? ―sigue dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

―Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... no sé de qué hablaaaaaas! ―el americano en el drama, meciendo al inglés hacia adelante y hacia atrás por que repentinamente TODO le acaba de hacer sentido, a excepción de o de Prusia... pero todo lo demás, es como oooooh! por eso actúas tan raro... y por eso... ooooooooooooh!

―¡Pues Prussia! ―bosteza―. ¡Estaba aquí hace un momento! ―mira alrededor, frotándose los ojos.

―¡NO TE DUERMAS! ―lo sacude un poco―. No... No, no estaba Prusia, estaba... France ¡ooooooh! ¿O ERA UN FANTASMA? ¡¿EL FANTASMA DE FRANCE? ―y... otros 5 minutos de drama con Estados Unidos... histericolocoperdido.

―¡PARA DE SACUDIRME! ―pide volviendo a marearse, de mal humor, empezando a sentir nauseas.

―Pe... pe... pero el fantasma ―responde entre triste y asustado.

―Yes... yes... solo he de estar despierto, no hace falta que vomite de nuevo ―protesta.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer? No… no puedes tener a un fant... ¿cómo vamos a resolver eso? ¿Q... quien va... cómo? ―el menor, pálido―. Quizás si vamos con los indios sioux... ―propone.

―No, ¡No! solo... cálmate. Solo... no puedo dormirme ¿vale? vamos a levantarnos de aquí en medio, please ―pide notándose un poco montando el espectáculo en mitad de la recepción del hotel.

―Pe... ¡pero no puedes no dormir para siempre! ―comenta el americano mientras se levantan―. ¿Qué va a pasar después de que lo hagamos y estemos los dos muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy cansados y queramos dormir? ―pregunta sin NINGUNA discreción. Inglaterra se sonroja y le tapa la boca.

―¡Bloody hell! ―protesta cada vez más despierto y luego mira alrededor―. Pu... puedo dormir... podré dormir cuando los fantasmas se vayan ―explica― y también puedo dormir si tu también duermes.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño, sin entender nada.

―... pero ¿yo que tengo que ver? ¿Es por el sexo? ―pregunta en "secreto", casi gritando.

―¡No! ¡NO! ―le vuelve a tapar la boca, sonrojado―. Please, no grites ―suplica― es que los fantasmas... no me acechan si estas durmiendo por que... ―se sonroja por que se le ha ocurrido un motivo al estilo "porque te tienen miedo, tu eres el héroe y me proteges en sueños" o algo así, frunce el ceño, cierra los ojos... y se deja caer otra vez.

―¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ―le sacude―. ¿Por... por qué no te acechan cuando yo estoy... durmiendo?

―¡NO DUERMO! ¡NO DUERMO! ―grita despertándose.

Alguien carraspea junto al americano.

―Dime, dime... ¿por qué no te acechan? ―sigue, ignorando los carraspeos, preocupadísimo y curioso. El que carraspea junto a América le toca el hombro.

―Excuse me, sir...

El inglés mira al hombre de la recepción tratando de evitar contestarle.

―¿Van a seguir haciendo un escándalo aquí a la mitad de la recepción, o el botones puede acompañarlos a su habitación? ―pregunta levantando una ceja, con cara de pocos amigos (Debe ser un americano trabajando en Toronto).

Estados Unidos sigue mirando al británico a la cara.

―No, no... disculpe... ―pide Inglaterra volviendo a presionarse la frente tratando de ponerse de pie. El menor le ayuda a levantarse.

―¿Por qué no te acechan cuando estoy yo dormido? ―vuelve a preguntarle, es terriblemente persistente cuando algo le da curiosidad.

―Porque tu... ―mira Estados Unidos, mira al hombre que les está atendiendo y vuelve a mirar al americano, se sonroja un poco y carraspea―. No lo sé ―dice tratando de pensar en alguna otra buena razón.

―Pero... tú has dicho... ―América sigue mirándolo con total intensidad, ignorando por completo al hombre de la recepción. Este vuelve a carraspear.

―Tu... les ahuyentas mientras duermes... eso es ―se inventa sin mirarle, volviendo a bostezar y yendo para seguir al hombre. América se queda con cara de O.o y luego le sigue.

xoXOXox

Una hora más tarde, Estados Unidos está en la cama abrazando a Inglaterra hasta ahorcarlo.

―No te duermas ―sacudir―. ¿Y si viene el fantasma? ¿Y si nos mata? ¿Y si se come tus intestinos? ¿Y si vienen igual?

E Inglaterra quiere golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

―América... ¿por qué no vas a buscar a Canadá? ―propone en una medio suplica.

―¿Y dejarte aquí solo con el fantasma? ―pregunta incrédulo.

―Yes... ―entre dientes―. Seguramente el fantasma no puede ser mucho peor que esto.

―No ―sentencia.

―Why not? ―lloriquea.

―¿Y si te duermes? Viene el fantasma ―asustado.

―No me duermo, mira ―abre los ojos cómicamente.

―No te creo.

―Voy a... bordar, si me pongo a bordar no me duermo ―propone y luego bosteza. América lo mira con suspicacia.

―No te creo, vas a dormirte y te va a llevar el fantasma.

―No... no...

―¡Tú me lo has dicho!

―Veras como no... ―cierra los ojos acurrucándose.

―¡IGGYYYYY! ―le grita

―¡NO DUERMO! ¡NO DUERMO! ―responde.

―¡No puedes dormirte! ―lo sacude―. Voy a... ¡hacerte un café! Eso es ―se levanta a la cafetera―. Voy a hacerte un súpercargado ―le sonríe―. Ya verás cómo no te duermes.

―No, ¡no me gusta! ¡no me gustaaaaa! ―berrinche―. ¡Vete con Canadá! ―berrinche más grande, con pataleo.

―¡No puedes dormir! ―empieza a hacer el cafe―

―¿Sabes? ¡jaja! creo que el fantasma ya se ha ido... jejejeje eso es, ya está, ya no hay peligro...

Estados Unidos le mira con los ojos sin enfocar.

―No es cierto...

―Además, tú tienes que ir a que arreglen Texas.

―Esto es más importante. ¡No puedo dejarte aquí con un fantasma! ―niega con la cabeza y termina de hacer el café.

Inglaterra toma un cojín y se lo aplasta contra la cara... y luego se deja caer en la cama durmiéndose IPSOFACTO.

Dos minutos después se vuelve a Inglaterra con la taza de café.

―¡ARRRGHHH! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡IGGYYYYYY! ―grita poniendo la taza en la mesa de noche y saltándole encima el inglés vuelve a despertar asustado.

―¡Estoy despierto! ¡Estoy despierto! por la reina...―se masajea las sienes. Estados Unidos sonríe

―¿Ves? Qué bueno que estaba yo aquí

―Please... please, América... PLEASE. Vete con Canadá... ―suplica, pero suplica muy en serio, casi al borde del llanto.

―Pe... Pero yo no quiero que el fantasma...

―No va a venir, no va a venir, ya estamos en Toronto, seguro se ha quedado en el avión... ―se inventa―. O... hay mucha gente en este hotel, irá a por alguien más ―añade.

―Pero... ¿Y si no? ¿Y... Y si viene por ti?

―Ok... OK! BLOODY FANTASMA! PISS OFF! ¡¿ME OYES? ¡LÁRGATE! ―grita Inglaterra al cuarto―. Ya está.

―Mmmm... ―lo sigue mirando y luego empieza a bajarse de la cama―. Me voy si te tomas el café ―sonríe―. Así seguro no te duermes.

―Voy al baño un momento y me lo tomo, ¿vale? ―sonríe inocente de manera que nadie le cree.

―No ―toma el café y se lo pone en las manos― tómalo y luego vas al baño... Así no te quedaras dormido

―Es que... no tengo sed ―se lo devuelve y se frota un ojo con sueño.

―Iggy... ―se lo da de nuevo―. Tómatelo.

―¡No me gusta! ―berrinche.

―No seas crío ―responde Estados Unidos imitando mal el acento de Inglaterra mientras cruza los brazos y lo mira con severidad. El inglés solloza aun en medio del berrinche.

― Me tomo un té, ¿vale? el té tiene teína que también te mantiene despierto y si me gusta ―ojos de cachorrillo.

―Pero mi café es mejor para despertar... Lo he hecho doble. Y lo hice para ti, con mucho amor ―ojos de cachorrillo de regreso + sonrisa.

―Bloody hell! ―protesta cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño. El americano sonríe más.

―Veeeeenga, abre la boooooca ―le acerca la taza

El mayor se rinde... y se toma el café no sin hacer un absoluto drama de gestos de asco y desagrado y protestar en general.

―¡Awesome! ―Estados Unidos se levanta y se acerca a darle un beso―. Voy con Canadá y a por los cristales de Texas ―le da un beso en la cabeza―. ¡Nooooo te duermas! ¡Voy a estarte hablando por teléfono!

―Bollocks! ! ―Inglaterra empieza a hablar terriblemente rápido y a dar saltitos en general a y a estar tembloroso. El americano le sonríe.

―¡Hablamos al rato! ―se larga y el inglés se va detrás.

―¡! ―le amenaza mientras se balancea un poco y sigue temblando mirando alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos. Estados Unidos le mira de reojo.

―Errrr... ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡All right! Creo que mi supercafé con calentado perfecto, ha hecho efecto de inmediato ―sonríe―. ¡Awesome!

―SHHHHHH! SHSHSHSHSHS! NOGRITESNOGRITESNOGRITES! ―grita el inglés y luego se lleva el dedo a los labios haciéndose callar a sí mismo.

―Errr... No... Tu eres el que esta gritando ―lo mira de reojo mientras se montan en el elevador. El británico sigue temblando y dando saltitos mirando alrededor.

―... ―susurra―. ¡! ―grita en general moviéndose como si espantara moscas.

―I... Iggy? ―lo mira de reojo, consternado.

―¡! ―grita a Estados Unidos.

―De... De qe estas habl... ―se queda callado por el grito―. ¿Mi... Culpa? ―levanta las cejas.

―¡! ―vuelve a gritar.

―Pero yo no estoy gritando... ―responde―. Quizás... No debiste tomarte el cafe ―le mira nervioso.

―... me dicencosasfeasaloídosabes?... ?... ―le susurra al americano, mirando alrrededor.

―I.. Iggy, me estas asustando ¿De qué hablas? ―pregunta cuando el inglés le agarra de la chaqueta, y le besa. Cuando se abren las puertas sale corriendo del ascensor gritando "aaaaaaaargh!" por toda la recepción hasta que llega a la calle. Estados Unidos se queda sorprendido por el beso y luego le ve salir corriendo a la calle... Y consternadamente no le queda otra opción más que sacar la única conclusión posible.

―¡EL FANTASMA HA POSEÍDO A ENGLAND!

xoXOXox

Francia y Rusia llegaron a Toronto en la noche, no hablaron con NADIE y fueron directos al hotel. Francia se despidió con un "nos vemos mañana" y se fue a "dormir"...

―Ehm, excuse moi, monsieur... ¿Quién ha dicho que es? ―pregunta el guarda de la entrada del edificio de juntas, tecleando en el ordenador, sorprendido.

―No se como merde me tendrá registrado ―explica irritado intentando verse reflejado en el vidrio de detrás del guardia y acomodándose el pelo que MEEEEERDE, no le gusta como queda desde la mañana después del BAÑO (se ha dado un baño... Oh, sí)―. France... Republique Française... ¿Me encuentra o no? ―pregunta irritado.

―Ehm... Oui, monsieur, el caso es que si me disculpa un momento... ―el hombre entra a un despachito y sale con otro que vuelve a preguntarle lo mismo a Francia.

―Republique Française ―se cruza de brazos―. ¿Es que acaso no me hice entender a la primera? French Republic... ¿En qué idioma lo quieren? Soy el número ocho del G8, monsieur. Debe usted haber notado que ya tiene siete y solo le falta uno ―agrega con rintintín.

―Ehm... No, monsieur, tenemos a seis... ―explica mientras comprueba en el ordenador. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

―Bien... Yo soy uno de los dos que faltan ―se mira las uñas y luego se mira otra vez en el espejo, cambiándose el pelo de posición.

―No, monsieur, los dos que faltan son le Monsieur Etats-Unis y le Monsieur Royaume Uní ―responde―. Usted es uno de los que están y ese es el problema.

Francia levanta las cejas hasta el techo al escuchar el nombre de Inglaterra en su idioma, y dicho de esa manera tan ceremoniosa.

―Así que deben... Estar cogiendo por ahí ―parpadea, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco... Son esos... ¿Celos? ¡ DIEU!―. Err... ¿Dice usted que alguien ha entrado con mi nombre? ―pregunta serio.

―Así que si nos disculpa. Debe haber algún error y... ―sigue el hombre tecleando, se detiene mirándole al oírle hablar de alguien cogiendo―. ¿Pardon?

―Seguramente monsieur Canadá... ―le dice el otro―. Iré a llamarle, dijo algo sobre alguien colándose.

―Err... Non, non... Omita lo del sexo ―sonríe un poco y se lleva la mano a la bolsa del saco, sacando la BB―. Voy a, hablarle a monsieur Canadá, estoy seguro que podrá venir a regañarlos por permitirle... Oh... Mais oui. Me parece fantastique que vaya usted a buscarle ―sonríe―. No camine más lento, que ira para atrás...

―Dijo que seria Monsieur Italie ―explica el otro sin hacer caso de Francia.

―Monsieur Italie ha entrado antes con Monsieur Allemagne, han sido los segundos en llegar ―explica el primer hombre un poco indignado.

―Pero Monsieur Italien no tenía el pase.

―Non, pero ya nos advirtieron y el pase de monsieur Allemagne era correcto ―explica.

―¿Va a ir por Canadá? O quiere que vaya yo? ―le pregunta al primer hombre, interrumpiéndoles.

―El caso, monsieur, es que... ―se excusa uno de ellos―. Oui, oui... ―responde entrando al despacho para llamar. Se hace un silencio tenso.

―Que problemas con la organización de estas cosas ¿eh? Lamentamos mucho todo esto ―se disculpa el que se queda ahí.

―Oui, oui. Somos ocho... No quiero saber que harían ustedes si fuéramos cien... Ocho... ¿Sabe? Puede contarlos con los dedos de las manos ―Francia fulmina al hombre de la puerta.

―Oui. Mis disculpas, Monsieur. Seguro lo arreglamos enseguida.

―Oui... Quizás antes del juicio final... ―mira el reloj y la BB revisando que no tiene un solo mensaje de Inglaterra desde ayer. Y está lo de la foto y que tendrá que arreglárselas el solo, y mentirle a todo el mundo diciéndoles que todo está bien y... Honestamente no está preparado para ello. Dieu... Se pone más nervioso el solo y mira al hombre, fulminándole.

Canadá llega corriendo a la entrada.

― ¡France! ―Francia se gira al oír su nombre y mira a Canadá, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreírle.

―Mire usted... El garçon no me ha llamado "impostor que quiere entrar al G8 sin ser France", ¿oui? ―suelta sarcástico al policía.

―¡Has venido! ¡Qué alegría! ―exclama Canadá llegando, sinceramente. Luego se vuelve a los guardas―. ¡Pero bueno, hombres! Ya les dije que tenían que controlar el pase de Monsieur France, que teníamos un intruso ―les riñe.

―Eso hacemos. Monsieur ―explica el hombre Francia sonríe y se acerca para darle un par de besos.

―¡Pero no de este Monsieur France! De... ―ya no se le oye y los guardias ponen cara de circunstancias.

―¡Ya te dije ayer por teléfono que sí venía! He... Venido con Russie ―explica ignorándole.

―Ya da lo mismo ―suspira Canadá―. ¿Saben algo de mon frère? ―les pregunta y luego se vuelve a Francia―. Oui, oui. Pero aun así pensé que...

―Al parecer está perdido junto con... ―hace una pausa―. Angleterre. Bien... He decidido que ya era hora de... Salir. Y bien, viendo todos tus esfuerzos y que Russie no iba a venir si no era conmigo... ―se encoge de hombros.

―Es que el otro nos dijo que si no le dejábamos entrar nos besaría, ―se defiende el guarda―. Que al parecer el mundo ya se había vuelto loco y que hasta se había tirado a Sarkozy.

―Aun no sabemos nada de Monsieur Etats-Unís ―explica el otro―. No ha llamado.

―Bien... Bien... ―les dice Canadá con un escalofrío y luego se vuelve a Francia, dirigiéndose por el pasillo―. Merci beacoup por venir, creo que es la mejor decisión

Francia sube las cejas al oír lo de Sarkozy y del beso, y no puede evitar sonreír un poco.

―Prusse.

―Oui... ―se lamenta Canadá.

―Yo... No sé si es la mejor decisión, pero... Bien... Ya está tomada, estamos aquí y... ―le mira―. ¿No lo habías detenido hasta qu llegáramos?

―Salió corriendo... Salió corriendo varias veces de todas partes ―explica casi sin poder creerlo.

―¿Ha... Hablado con Angleterre? Dime que Prusse no ha... ―siente un nudo en la garganta―. Esto puede salir muy mal―. Saca la BB y empieza a marcar el teléfono de Prusia. Él está escondido en el armario en la misma sala donde está Rusia (y el resto) con el teléfono sin sonido, por que España ha estado dado la brasa todo el día.

―No sé donde ha estado, France ―confiesa Canadá.

―Bueno, ya nos enteraremos. Si es que Angleterre y Amerique aparecen en algún momento... Y ninguno de los dos me salta al cuello para mátame ―explica resignado.

―Por que iban ellos a... ―empieza a preguntar Canadá.

―¡NOOOOON! Non... non! Non... No es que... Olvídalo, no he dormido bien ―explica Francia sacando un cigarrillo de la cigarrera y empezando a prenderlo aun cuando están en un lugar prohibido.

―Ehm... France... ―pide Canadá suavemente mirando el cigarrillo, casi en un susurro.

―¿Oui? ―Francia lo prende ignorandolo y dándole una larga calada―. ¿Donde están los demás? ―pregunta nervioso mordiéndose la uña del pulgar que tiene el cigarrillo.

―No... No se... Puede... ―balbucea―. En la sala de juntas, allí vamos ―explica.

―Bien ―suspira sacando el humo, felizmente, sin enterarse siquiera―. ¿Has... Intentado hablarle a Amerique? ―pregunta después de un segundo, algo ansioso.

Canadá suspira derrotado.

―Eh? No... No en realidad, suele llegar tarde, quien me preocupa es Anglaterre, como ha estado enfermo ―explica.

―Ah, oui. Eso dicen. Vomitando y... Demás ―responde como si no le importara―. Bien... merecido debe tenerlo. ¿Has hablado con él? ―pregunta de nuevo como quien no quiere la cosa. Canadá levanta las cejas.

― Creo que es por la comida... ¿Con Anglaterre? No, tiene el teléfono apagado.

―Oh... Apagado... Eso explica... ―"el que no me haya contestado... ". Sonríe.

―¿Explica? ―pregunta curioso parándose frente a la puerta de la sala de juntas. Francia mira su cigarrillo y cae en la cuenta.

―¡Oh! No... Debería fumar aquí, ¿verdad?

―¡Ah! ―sonríe agradecido―. Si puedes evitarlo...

Gira sobre si mismo.

―Mmm... Donde lo... ―pregunta aun a sabiendas de que en Canadá prácticamente no se puede fumar en NINGUN lado... No hay ceniceros―. Ya podrías poner algunos ceniceros por aquí, mon am... ―Frunce el ceño―... i. Son imprescindibles ―levanta el pie y se apaga el cigarrillo en la suela del zapato, recargándose en la pared―. Ya podría yo funcionar mejor con algo fuerte encima... ¿Ha llegado ya Russie?

―Es que aquí no se puede... ―empieza bajito y luego abre la puerta―. Oui.

―Bien... ―lanza el cigarrillo a una maceta, saca de su bolsillo una pequeña loción, se la embadurna con rapidez y se mete una menta a la boca. Mira a Canadá a los ojos, con cierta angustia mientras se mesa el cabello―. Estoy hecho un desastre, ¿verdad?

Canadá le mira y le sonríe.

―Non.

Francia sonríe de regreso.

―Menteur ―susurra cerrándole un ojo, dándole un golpecillo en el culo y entrando a la sala de juntas con seguridad y una sonrisa―. ¡Allò!

Italia levanta la cabeza y mira a Francia sonriendo, le saluda como "tío Francia", Rusia solo sonríe como siempre sin decir nada y Prusia abre mucho los ojos dentro del armario, moviéndose un poco al oír la voz de su amigo. Canadá entra tras Francia resignado, cerrando la puerta. Alemania frunce el ceño, pero se levanta a saludarle, Japón hace una reverencia

―Furansu-san.

―Frankreich. Que sorpresa... ―"exclama" Alemania en tono estoico, extendiéndole una mano, que Francia toma de regreso en un apretón.

―Ya te he dicho que vendría ―le dice Rusia a Alemania pacientemente.

―Ja, ja ―Alemania asiente con la cabeza―. ¿Qué ha pasado? ―pregunta directamente.

―Ehm... Bueno, ya solo falta mon frére y no sé si Angleterre venga, ya sabéis que todos esta enfermo, así que si alguien sabe algo... ―empieza Canadá sin que nadie le haga el menor caso. Prusia se recarga en la puerta tratando de oír mejor. Japón y Alemania miran a Francia a la expectativa. Italia no mira a Francia pero Rusia si, sin que quede muy claro si entiende o no lo que pasa.

―Pues... Ya te lo comenté, Allemagne. Cosas... ―hace una pequeńa pausa―, personales. Que ya han quedado resueltas ―sonríe con trabajos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo―. Todo esta perfectamente bien ahora... ―les mira rápidamente a todos―... Agradezco sinceramente su preocupación y en especial pido disculpas por... ―carraspea un poco―, lo del G8, Canadá... ―se gira a mirarlo.

―¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ―grita Prusia en el armario. Alemania y Francia levantan las cejas al oír QUIEN hace ese comentario. Rusia abre los ojos un poco más. Japón... Hace una pausa reflexiva e Italia frunce el ceño.

―¿Es mentira? ―pregunta Canadá.

―Ehhh... ―Francia mira a Canadá―. Creo que hemos encontrado... ―mira a Rusia de reojo. Alemania carraspea, Rusia se pone de pie lentamente y Prusia, traga saliva dentro del armario.

―De... Un... Segundo... ―Alemania mira a Rusia alarmado y empieza a caminar hacia él―. Ehh... Camarada...

Italia mira a Alemania, alarmado y Dios sabe que es lo que le hace hacer esto, se pone de pie también.

―¡Sí, creo que es mentira! ―imita el acento alemán que tan acostumbrado está a oir como si lo hubiera dicho él.

―Haremos una pau... ―Alemania se detiene y se gira a Italia, azorado. Rusia mira a Italia, confundido, Francia tambien le mira.

―Pues no veo por que te tiene que parecer mentira, mon petit Italie ―comenta como si cualquier cosa, siguiendo la corriente. Italia da un paso atrás, asustado.

―Es... Es... ―balbucea Italia.

―N... No creo que... Sea necesario explicarte Frankreich, creo que Italia esta un poco confundido ―le excusa Alemania.

―A mi me parece, Furansu-san, que es un gusto que estés entre nosotros ―comenta Japón con voz mesurada, acercándose a Francia y saliendo de su pausa. Prusia se golpea la cabeza contra el fondo del armario apretando los dientes... Y luego sale mirando a Francia.

―Es mentira por que lo sé. No soy tonto y te conozco. Eres mi amigo, que no se te olvide ―le dice rápidamente y luego mira a Rusia un segundo para volverse a Francia un segundo y luego salir corriendo. Rusia levanta las cejas viéndole, sin entender durante unos instantes. Francia mira sorprendido como Prusia sale del armario, y es inevitable que sonría un poco al ver el atuendo.

―Pr... ―se queda callado al escuchar su palabras, conmovido (porque no ha dormido bien, porque tiene razón, porque esta histérico y... Por todo) antes de que pueda reaccionar, se ha ido ya. Rusia le mira irse, luego mira a Canadá, finalmente a Alemania, sonríe y se sienta de nuevo.

El alemán está algo sorprendido y habiendo perdido un poco la apariencia y seguridad de que todo esta bien... Francia se gira a mirar a Canadá esperando que haga algo, lo que sea.

Canadá mira a Francia preocupado. Alemania carraspea mirando a Rusia y luego a Italia... Al final termina sentándose también en su lugar.

―Danke, Italien ―le susurra. Italia le sonríe a Alemania. Francia revisa los lugares buscando el suyo.

Canadá recupera el control, poco convencido y empieza de nuevo con lo que decía antes pidiendo a todos calma sin dejar de echar miradas preocupadas a Francia.

El francés se sienta en uno de los lugares vacíos, intentando tranquilizarse. Japón se sienta también, junto a Alemania, empezando a hablar con él con tranquilidad. Italia mira a Canadá mientras habla y se sienta junto a Alemania.

―Pero Germania, no podemos empezar si no están todos.

Alemania mira a Canadá.

―Tienen veinticinco minuto de retraso. ¿Ya les hablaste?

―He preguntado a los guardias pero... ―se defiende Canadá.

―Es... Sorprendente de England.

―Eso es por que tienes que llamarles al revés ―explica Rusia. Francia se gira a mirarle.

―¿Al revés?

―Deja que yo lo haga ―se ofrece levantándose otra vez y mira a Francia―. Tienen los números cambiados... Los cambian constantemente... También el tuyo ―le explica.

Canadá no entiende un pimiento.

―El... ¿Mío? Non... ―niega con la cabeza―. Ellos dos son los únicos que intercambian cosas, nadie intercambia nada conmigo.

―Bueno, aun así, England tampoco contesta ―Alemania establece, cerrando el tema.

―Voy a llamarles ―termina Rusia saliendo por la puerta.

―Quizás es por eso del enfado. Quizás sabe que estas aquí y por eso no quiere venir ―deduce Canadá pensando, mirando a Francia―. Pero no, no, eso no tiene sentido cuando tu...

Alemania mira el reloj y carraspea.

Francia mira a Canadá escuchando esto y quedándose absolutamente petrificado. Y... ¿Y si no quiere verle? ¿Y si es realmente... Su culpa?

―Oh, cuando yo... ―lo exhorta a seguir. Mientras sigue pensando. Le ha mandado un Mail y se han escrito toda la noche! Y... Dieu, non. No puede ser que no quiera verle. Claro que...

Entonces, Prusia regresa a la sala de juntas.

―Tu fuiste el que fue... ―sigue Canadá, cuando Prusia se acerca de nuevo a dónde está Francia.

―¡Le he dado esquinazo! ―se ríe el albino pensando en Rusia―. ¡Ahora dime que pasa!

―El que q... ―Francia se detiene mirando a Prusia―. ¡Prusse! Prusse... ¿Qué es lo que traes puesto? ―le pregunta al darse cuenta―. ¿Qué haces aquí además? ¡Esta Rusia! Y... Eso es un... ―se gira a Canadá―. ¿Así se presento en tu despacho?

Prusia se mira a si mismo.

―Es del señorito, lo que significa que puede tener unos tres mil años de antigüedad ―bromea―. No encontré nada mejor ―se defiende―. ¡Pero no cambies de tema! ¡Le vi ayer y casi me arranca la cabeza!

Canadá asiente a Francia y se vuelve a Alemania.

―Excuse moi, Allemagne. Pero voy a tener que llamar a seguridad...

―¡Tu cállate, mocoso! ―le grita Prusia a Canadá con voz de mando digna de general nazi, caballero teutón, alemán profundo y hombre acostumbrado a que todo el mundo le hable así constantemente.

―Le... Le... Prusse, ¿hablaste con Angleterre? ―Francia palidece, agobiado―. Espera... ―le toma de un brazo―. Canadá, s'il vous plait... Dejame hablar con él un segundo.

Canadá, azorado, asiente un poco con la cabeza... Italia le ve y le consuela.

―No te preocupes, no es tu culpa, tu lo has organizado muy bien.

Prusia frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos. Alemania se pone de pie, ansioso y empieza a hablar con Canadá, pidiendo disculpas mirando a Prusia de reojo (y fulminándole).

Canadá agradece a Italia con una sonrisita tímida y no muy convencida y se vuelve a Alemania. Francia jala a Prusia a una esquina de la habitación.

―Prusse... ¿Qué... Hablaste con él ayer?

―Yo... Quería saber qué es lo que pasa, ¡que fue lo que te hizo! ―se defiende.

―¿Qué te dijo él? ―pregunta serio, mordiéndose de nuevo la uña del dedo gordo.

―Dijo... No dijo nada, tío. Estaba hecho una furia. Amerika me dijo que tú le habías llamado feo ―explica.

―Yo ni siquiera he hablado con Amerique... ―Francia frunce el ceño, entendiendo que es a America a quien se Prusia dice que se lo ha llamado.

―Estaba hecho una furia, solo gritaba insultos. Me golpeó con la cabeza y me dejó KO durante unos segundos, pero al final pude escapar.

―Estaba... ¿Por qué estaba enojado? ―pregunta serio.

―No tengo ni idea, pero ¡no puede ser por que le llamaras feo! ¡Es una estupidez! Si hasta vas diciendo que te tiraste a Sakozy... ¡A SARKOZY!

Francia le aprieta el brazo.

―¡Cállate, por el amor de dieu! ―suplica prácticamente, poniéndose muy nervioso―. No me he tirado a Sarkozy ni a nadie ―agrega susurrando―. Sácate esa idea de la cabeza.

Prusia se calla y le mira confundido. Luego respira aliviado.

―¡Lo sabía! No podía ser que... A nadie! ―grita cayendo en la cuenta de que cada vez que alguien le cuenta el asunto parece mas grave―. ¿No te estarás muriendo verdad?

Francia hace los ojos en blanco, pero sonríe y de le acerca mas.

―Non, no me estoy muriendo, Prusse. Estoy bien... No me pasa nada ―le mira―. ¿No me veo bien?

―Pero... Pero... ―balbucea sin creerlo mucho―. Tío, ¡que hasta yo he besado a Canadá!

Francia le mira con las cejas levantadas.

―¿Oui? ―luego mira a Canadá de reojo―. Mon dieu, no pensé que... ―mira de nuevo a Prusia―. ¿Y vas a invitarle a salir? Es un poco tímido en la cama pero con... ―empieza.

―¡Nein! Claro que no te ves bien, ¡mírate, tío! Y ¿a qué hueles? ―pregunta―. ¡Nein! Nein! ¡Yo estaba haciéndome pasar por ti!

―¿Y qué hacías haciéndote pasar por mi, cher? ―le sonríe mirándole y luego le señala con un dedo―. ¿Cómo que no me veo bien? ―reclama intentando parecer lo mas normal posible... Y seguro fallando miserablemente.

―¡Estaba tratando de saber que pasa! ―se defiende―. Y... Te ves bien, claro, pero no tan bien como siempre, como tú puedes estar ―explica desinteresadamente.

―Prusse... Agradezco mucho tu preocupación, en serio ―le sonríe con sinceridad―. Pero estoy... Bien ―desvía la mirada.

Prusia niega con la cabeza

―¿Por qué England estaba tan enojado? ¡No puede ser por que le has dicho feo!

―S'il vous plaît... ―susurra―. Non... No se por que. An... Angleterre siempre esta enojado conmigo, lo cual es todo un logro ―sonríe con cierta tristeza―. Le he llamado feo entre otras múltiples cosas, cher ―sonríe más y Rusia vuelve a entrar a la sala. Prusia se vuelve a la puerta.

―¡Mein gott in himmel! ―corre a la ventana, la abre y salta desde ella al jardín. Francia aprieta los ojos, histérico y Rusia corre hasta la ventana.

―Prusiaaaaaa ―grita mientras este corre como alma que lleva el diablo. Luego el ruso se vuelve a Canadá y a Francia respectivamente como pidiendo permiso para dejar la reunión.

―¡Non! ―Francia niega con la cabeza―. ¡Non! Ya suficiente es que nos falten dos idiotas como para que... Te vayas tu ―concluye después de una pausa. Alemania camina hasta dónde está Rusia.

―¿Has hablado con England o con Amerika?

Rusia suspira abatido como niño regañado decidiendo que permanecer ahí es más importante, después de todo es un G8.

―Han dicho que estaban viniendo ―confirma para Alemania u Canadá.

―¿Has hablado con él? ―levanta las cejas Francia sin aclarar a quien se refiere.

―Da ―responde Rusia―. Les he despertado, gritaba algo de un fantasma.

Alemania frunce el ceño.

―Si alguien se tomara en serio estas juntas...

Canadá suspira derrotado, estando de acuerdo en eso.

―Si van a tardar, ¿por qué no tomamos un receso y nos vemos aquí de nuevo en media hora? ―propone Japón.

―Yes, creo que será lo mas adecuado ―concede Canadá. Alemania carraspea molesto y va a sentarse a revisar la presentación que va a exponer.

Francia mira por la ventana, mordiéndose de nuevo la uña del dedo.

Japón hace una inclinación de cabeza y se aleja tranquilo a preguntarle unas cosas a Alemania.

Italia toma del brazo a Alemania pidiéndole que salgan fuera al jardín.

Rusia se levanta y sale de la sala yendo a buscar a Prusia.

Finalmente Francia se gira con Canadá y él le mira.

―Esto es un desastre ―suspira el menor, derrotado.

―Lo es un poco... ―confiesa acercándosele.

―Yo quería hacerlo bien... Pero al menos has venido ―sonríe.

―Lo has hecho bien ―comenta abstraído―. Todo saldrá bien... espero ―se muerde de nuevo el dedo y saca la cigarrera―. Quizás... Quizás debería irme ―le mira de reojo―. Si Angleterre esta tan enfadado...

―Debía estar enojado con Prusse. Sinceramente, Anglaterre debería haber estado ciego y sordo para no reconocerle ―reflexiona. Francia lo valora...

―Bien, eso no es ninguna mentira. Tiene una hora de retraso... No recuerdo la última vez que se ha tardado tanto ―camina hasta la cafetera, y se sirve una taza―. ¿Puedo fumar en el jardín?

―Oui... ―concede el canadiense y Francia le sonríe.

―¡Bien!

* * *

><p><em>Se masca la tragedia, gente.<em>


	7. Sept

Suena el teléfono de Estados Unidos y este se revuelve un poco en su lugar, incomodo. Lo ignora... abrazando a Inglaterra con más fuerza. El inglés ni se entera mientras susurra algo relacionado con… ¿la cocina? ¿Que se le han quemado unas habichuelas?

El menor da una vuelta mas... Y algo en su cerebro le dice que hay ALGO que tenía que hacer hoy. Vuelve a sonar su teléfono.

―Mmm... Gggg... No quiero ir a trabajar ―murmura entre dientes moviéndose una vez más, el británico se acurruca más junto al estadounidense, feliz...

― Mmm... France... ―susurra el americano cambiando su sueño a uno que a todos les pareciera interesante... Vuelve a sonar su teléfono. Se da una vuelta más y su cabeza pega con la pata de la cama―. Argh... ―protesta... y abre los ojos. Frunce el ceño e instintivamente lleva la mano a donde está sonando el teléfono. Contesta sin ver.

―Hello?

El mayor sigue durmiendo sin enterarse de nada. Está teniendo un buen sueño, se siente bien, puede que esté tomando Ginebra en un barco, ganando una batalla a España, o quizás un hechizo le ha salido bien.

―Priv'et, Angliya! ―saluda Rusia al teléfono y al reconocer la voz y el acento, Estados Unidos se sienta, 100% despierto.

―You!

Rusia sonríe.

―Llegas tarde ―declara.

―Wha... ―mira a Inglaterra de reojo, le ve dormido y luego todo tiene sentido―. Ahhh! ¡IGGY! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡TE HAS DORMIDO! ¡EL FANTASMA! ―grita y cuelga el teléfono a Rusia sin hacerle ni caso.

El británico empieza a despertar con las sacudidas sin saber que pasa.

― What? What? What?

―Iggy! Iggy! EL FANTASMA! el fantasma!

―Bloody fantasma ―protesta volviendo a cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse, el americano le sacude concierta violencia, ignorando todo lo demás.

―¡Noooooo! ―le brinca encima―. ¡Iggy! Come on! Tienes que despertarte

El inglés patalea y hace berrinche mientras trata de seguir durmiendo porque aunque ha dormido un poco más, aún está muy cansado de todo lo de ayer.

―Nooo nooo

Estados unidos cae en la cuenta de algo.

―Iggy! ¡El G8!

―No! Nononononono ―sigue pataleando muerto de sueño como si tuviera dos años.

―¡Russia! ―Estados Unidos se sienta otra vez y mira su reloj―. Son las... ¡Son las diez! ¡Despierta! ¡El fantasma! ―le sacude e Inglaterra solloza―. Pleaseeee ―suplica―. Veeenga... Venga ―lo mueve un poco― Lo bueno es que tenemos una buena excusa para llegar tarde. ¡No! ¡No puedes dormir porque yo ya estoy despierto! ―explica como si tuviera tres años y no quisiera ir a la escuela.

El británico toma el cojín y se cubre la cara.

―Pues vuelve a dormir ―protesta con la voz ahogada por el cojín.

―Pero el G8, sweetie ―se le echa encima, le da un beso en la cabeza y luego le arranca la almohada y lo mira a los ojos―. ¿Ha pasado?

El inglés vuelve a sollozar.

―¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! Dile a Germany que estoy enfermo.

―Pero no estás enfermo... ―responde mirándole―. ¡Y qué tal que te quedas dormido! Venga... ―lo sacude un poco.

―¡Pues eso es justo lo que quiero! ―protesta.

―No puedes dormir por el fantasma ―repite.

―¡Yes! ¡I can! ¡I can! ―llora haciendo berrinche, prácticamente despierto del todo. Estados unidos le mira.

―Vengaaaaa... Si puedes ―se le echa encima y empieza a hacerle cosquillas (y si Alemania los viera, dejaría de hablarles por unos meses)

―Stop! STOP! ―protesta sin ser muy en serio tratando de detenerle.

―Despiertaaaaaaaa! ―sigue haciéndole cosquillas, muriéndose de la risa.

―Vale! Val!e vale! ―ríe un poco, rindiéndose. Estados Unidos sonríe encantadoramente mientras se sienta de nuevo en el suelo.

―¡Voy a bañarme!

―Vale...

―¡Más rápido que todos! ―sale corriendo y brincando al baño. Inglaterra vuelve a dejarse caer en la cama tratando de dormir otra vez.

Diez minutos después el americano sale del baño con la toalla amarrada a la cintura.

―IGGY! ―le brinca encima al ver que se ha dormido de nuevo―. IGGY IGGY!

El británico vuelve a despertarse.

―¡No duermo! ¡No duermo! ―grita encontrándose a America arriba de él, medio mojado, medio desnudo, mirándole de cerca―. My god ―Susurra el inglés y se sonroja al darse cuenta, apartando la cara.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ¿El fantasma? ―sigue mirándole intensamente, con ojos de búho y cara de preocupación.

―¿Qué... Qué ha pasado? ―pregunta Inglaterra también, tratando de salir de ahí abajo.

―Pues te quedaste dormido ―sigue mirándole... ―. Dime, ¿dónde lo hicimos por primera vez?

―What? ―vuelve a sonrojarse tratando de apartarse.

―¡Respóndeme! Where! ―se le acerca mas, mirándole muy intensamente.

―Pero que... No entiendo... Esto... ― balbucea cada vez mas nervioso. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño.

―Di. Me. Lo! ―casi le grita.

―En... En... ―vacila. El americano le mira con ojos cada vez de más maníaco―. Ca... Casa... En... London... ―susurra muy muy bajito sin mirarle, con las mejillas encendidas. Estados Unidos le mira un instante de tensión en silencio y luego se rie.

―Jajaja! ¡No te ha poseído el fantasma! Awesome!

Inglaterra frunce el ceño apretando los ojos pensando que tarde o temprano debería contarle alguna historia sobre como posee un fantasma para tener que evitar esto.

El menor se acerca, le da un beso y luego se le quita de encima, empezando a vestirse.

―Espero que Canadá haya conseguido las hamburguesas que le pedí... Tengo un MONTÓN de hambre ^^

El británico murmura algo, refunfuñando sobre los fantasmas, las preguntas y algunas cosas más sobre el G8, llegar tarde, el café y Estados Unidos en general mientras se mete al baño.

El americano se viste mientras tararea una cancioncilla y ve la tele. Luego se prepara un café y le deja al inglés una taza.

El de ojos verdes, dentro del baño, se recarga contra la puerta. Cualquier día van a matarlo entre todos y ni siquiera va a ser por quedarse con sus territorios y sus gentes.

Se ducha pensando en el G8 y en que van a llegar tarde y en todo el asunto de no haber dormido... Seguramente Alemania les riña, pero bueno, esas cosas pasan. Al menos consiguió que Estados Unidos se durmiera (bien entrada la noche y después de construir una barricada contra fantasmas) y poder dormir el también sin peligro... Mas vale que alguien le agradezca eso en algún momento, aunque sea subconscientemente, por que casi pierde la cabeza.

Y luego cae en la cuenta del mensaje que le mandó a Francia antes de tomar el avión y quedarse sin batería en el movil... ¿Le habrá respondido? Tiene un escalofrío por la idea.

Dale envuelto en la toalla y sin pensar, se va a su teléfono antes que nada.

―Lo he puesto a cargar porque estaba sin pila ―le dice Estados Unidos abstraído señalando a otro sitio.

―¿Eh? Ah, yes... Thank you ―comenta y luego cae en la cuenta de algo―. ¿No lo habrás...? ―pregunta mirándole.

―what? ―le mira y se ríe de verlo en toalla.

―Eh... ¿Has visto si... Tenía llamadas perdidas o algo de eso? ―pregunta inseguro, para no sonar tan agresivo.

―Nah... ―se gira a la tele―. ¿Por?

Inglaterra se relaja un poco.

―Nothing, pensé que Canadá habría llamado, como estamos llegando tarde... ¡Estamos llegando tarde! ―cae en la cuenta.

―¿Tarde? Tardísimo... ―sonríe. El británico empieza a vestirse tan rápido como puede dejando el teléfono.

―¡No puedo llegar tarde! I'm a bloody englishman!

―Al menos tenemos una buena excusa. Pues tenemos como una hora y media ya... Pero tenemos una explicación.

―¿La tenemos? ―pregunta subiéndose los pantalones dando saltos.

―Pues... El fantasma. Te acecha un fantasma, eso es más que suficiente ―explica abstraído―. Tengo hambre.

―Germany va a asesinarnos... Y Canadá va a rematarnos ―se lamenta mientras se pone los calcetines sentado en la cama.

―Bueno... Al menos hemos venido, no como France.

Eso le recuerda al mensaje, vuelve a por el teléfono con la camisa abierta. Estados Unidos le mira y le sonríe de nuevo, viéndole el pecho

.

El inglés encuentra el mensaje nuevo y traga saliva por la premura y por todo lo que... Podría llegar a ser, le hace un nudo en el estomago y decide terminar el instante dramático abriéndolo.

―Better late than never... ―murmura en voz alta. Vuelve a leerlo un par de veces, tratando de entender, o interpretar o... Cualquier cosa. Mira al americano―. Better late than never ―le dice aun pensando y luego recuerda el G8 y guarda el teléfono rápidamente, abrochándose la camisa.

―Better late than never what? ―pregunta Estados Unidos abstraído.

―Nothing ―responde sacudiendo la cabeza y anudándose la corbata―. Vamos, ¡no quiero llegar aun mas tarde!

El americano se levanta con la corbata floja en el cuello, se pone el saco y se ajusta los lentes.

―Let's go

―Más vale que les digamos que de nuevo he estado vomitando esta mañana ―comenta entrando al ascensor, de incomprensible buen humor―. O que no dormí o algo así, nada del fantasma.

―Nada del... Why? ―le mira―. Pero no has estado vomitando y Germany no se va a creer eso de que estas enfermo.

―Ellos no se lo creen, ya sabes lo tontos que se ponen cuando les hablo de Morning Star o de las hadas ―explica mientras sigue reflexionando sobre el mensaje. Fue un mensaje arriesgado, mandar el dibujo. Ni siquiera sabe como va a enfrentarle después de eso. Suerte que al parecer no va a verlo en varios días―. Why not? ―pregunta saliendo del ascensor

―Pues porque tú hasta enfermo llegas a tiempo ―sonríe, se mete una mano a la bolsa y bosteza―. He dormido fatal...

―Por la reina...―protesta cuando le recuerda eso, pidiendo un taxi.

―Tengo hambre ―se queja en cuanto se sube al taxi―. Quizás podemos pasar por algo.

―¿Has... Has dormido fatal? ―pregunta un poco nervioso, pensando que no puede haberse despertado y haber oído nada, le hubiera despertado por el fantasma... Fue una buena idea decir eso, a pesar de lo aterrorizado que estaba antes de dormir―. No, no, no quiero llegar más tarde, seguro Canadá tiene tus hamburguesas ―protesta.

―Yes, he soñado... He soñado con el fantasma y... Luego tu te movías mucho ―se queja―. Y... ¿Cómo no vamos a pasar por comida? ¡Tengo hambre! Y ya estáis llegando tarde igual...

―Mmmmm... ―responde distraídamente mientras vuelve a sacar el teléfono, pensando en que responder.

―¿Al final del día podemos ir al baseball? ―pregunta sonriendo―. Están aquí mis Yankees ―agrega.

―Mmmmm... yes... ―responde sin escucharle.

Mejor tarde que nunca... si, bueno, claro, pero eso no arreglaba el bloody problema, fuera cual fuera. Ni siquiera le decía que coño es lo que quería realmente.

Él había tratado de ser un caballero sutil y le había costado mucho convencerse de mandar el dibujo, de hecho, si no hubiera estado tan preocupado por no dormirse, habría estado lamentándose de haberlo hecho desde entonces... ¿quién dice que no lo había hecho aun durmiéndose?

―Ayer los astros volvieron a perder... Están teniendo una de las peores temporadas de todos los tiempos ―agrega como comentario aleatorio mirando por la ventana―. ¿Ya has subido a la CN tower?

―Mmmmm... claro ―sigue en el mismo tono.

Lo realmente preocupante del asunto es que aun no sabía cual era el bloody problema, es decir, ¿era cierto? ¿era una burla? ciertamente algo le impulsaba a pensar cada vez más que no era una burla, ya fuera por las explicaciones dignas de películas Disney de Estados Unidos como por el hecho de que no había recibido una notoria carcajada seguida de subir su dibujo a Facebook.

Claro, que si Francia hiciera eso él le retiraría la palabra de por vida... y algo debía valer para él si se pasaba cinco días... tiene un esclafrío y se pone nervioso.

―¿Has revisado mi presentación como te lo pedí? ―pregunta de repente el de ojos azules, mirándole.

―Of course ―vuelve a responder abstraído.

Pero demonios, si la cosa era en serio, (posibilidad que no dejaba de provocarle terribles retortijones en el estomago), aquello no tenía el más mínimo sentido. ¿Para qué decírselo? ¿Con qué fin? no había manera en la que Francia pudiera esperar... venga, ni siquiera él podía ser tan cínico.

El americano saca su Blackberry.

―¿Me la enviaste? ¿Cuándo? ―se distrae con la BB―. Tengo un Mail tuyo del martes y... ―saca la lengua y entrecierra los ojos concentrado―. Uno de... El lunes. Nada mientras estuve en Tokyo. ¿Seguro que me lo enviaste?

―Sure... ―aun sin mirarle siquiera.

Pero vale. Entonces, si no quería eso, el único motivo era ponerle de los bloody nervios. Y vaya si lo había conseguido. El día anterior había sido un infierno y ahora no podía dormir si el estadounidense no dormía primero... y la noche... y todo lo del bloody G8. ¿Qué pasaría en el G8? Quizás volvían a preguntarle como en la videoconferencia... por la reina, algo iba a tener que decirles y no estaba dispuesto a confesar lo de los dibujos frente a todos, a pensar si había dispuesto a confesárselo a Estados Unidos.

El de las gafas sigue unos minutos ahí, buscando.

―Errr... ¿Cuándo? ―pregunta mirándole de reojo.

―Mmmmm...

Claro que él siempre podía decir que en realidad no sabía nada... y tratar de que el americano entendiera que no quería decirles a todos. Bosteza.

―Porque no lo tengo... Todos esos días no hay nada. Mira, te lo envié el día que nos fuimos, y no tengo nada hasta el martes. ¡No te duermas! ―le grita. Inglaterra se asusta un poco saliendo de sus pensamientos y parpadea al darse cuenta de que el estadounidense está ahí.

―No me duermo, no me duermo. Solo estoy un poco cansado. Yo tampoco he dormido bien ―se escusa.

―¿Entonces? ―le pregunta mirándole

―¿Entonces qué? ―pregunta descolocado cuando llegan al edificio.

―¿Fue mientras estaba en Tokyo? ―le pregunta serio. El británico se queda paralizado mientras le está pagando al taxista.

―Wha... what? ―pregunta pensando en que ha deducido algo de alguna forma misteriosa.

―Yes... O ¿when? ―fruce el ceño.

―Eh... ¿what? ―pregunta con miedo, bajándose.

―El correo ―Responde.

―¿Qué correo? ―pregunta descolocadísimo, siguiendo al menor al interior del edificio.

―¿Cómo que qué correo? ―protesta.

―Pues no sé de qué correo me estás hablando ―explica tendiéndole su pase a los guardias de la entrada. Ellos hacen las comprobaciones necesarias, uno de ellos llama a Canadá por teléfono para avisarles de que ya han llegado.

―Llevo media hora hablando contigo de eso... ―le reclama―. ¡No me estas haciendo caso!

―Estaba... ―vacila―. Estoy un poco... denso. Ya te he dicho que no he dormido bien. Es por el fantasma ―se excusa.

―Estás... ―le mira de reojo preocupado―. Quizás deberíamos ir a ver a un especialista o algo.

―No, no. Yo soy el especialista. Sé como tratarlo, solo necesito un par de días... todo irá bien... de hecho, siento que después de que esta mañana pudiera dormir el rato mientras te has bañando, quiere decir que probablemente hoy ya pueda dormir como siempre ―lo tranquiliza.

―No estoy seguro ―le mira de nuevo ansioso―. Quizás es un síntoma. ¡Quizás el fantasma quiera engañarme!

―Well... ya veremos lo que pasa de aquí a entonces ―decide para no darle más vueltas al asunto, andando por los pasillos hasta la sala de juntas.

Canadá les ha dicho ya ha todos para que vuelvan de donde quiera que se hayan desperdigado, Rusia es el ultimo (a excepción de Inglaterra y Estados Unidos) en entrar, un poco decepcionado de no haber encontrado a Prusia.

Los demás esperan también ahí, Alemania carraspeando, Japón mirando al infinito,

Francia piensa en levantarse al baño, pero se arrepiente. Se levanta por café y se sienta de regreso sin dejar de masticarse la uña del pulgar con ansia y de mirar a la puerta.

Italia come un trozo de tarta de nata que nadie sabe de donde ha sacado... y nadie quiere saberlo.

Canadá vuelve a releer sus papeles de mucho mejor humor ahora que ya sabe que están ahí.

Francia mira furtivamente a Canadá y luego decide reírse un poco de si mismo por tantos nervios. Hasta que piensa que si el inglés le ve así va a malinterpretarlo y se pone serio de golpe.

Inglaterra toma el pomo de la puerta suspirando, aún pensando en que demonios decirles como escusa por llegar tarde. Al menos no tendrá que soportar los comentarios de doble sentido de Francia sobre haber estado haciendo guarrerías... mira al americano de arriba abajo.

―Ponte bien la corbata ―le riñe antes de abrir. Estados Unidos se gira a la puerta de vidrio de atrás y empieza a arreglarse la corbata de mala gana.

El británico abre la puerta sin prestar atención, aun mirando al estadounidense para comprobar que le haga caso, cuando finalmente se vuelve a los presentes tratando de sonreír amablemente.

Y en cuanto ve a Francia cambia de expresión rápidamente, se paraliza en la puerta, flipando... y sonrojándose un poco sin saber por qué.

Francia se tensa al notar el pomo de la puerta y en cuanto ve a Inglaterra se arrepiente de haber estado prestando demasiada atención en tantas otras cosas idiotas y tan poca a algo que SEGURAMTE era previsible y contra lo que evidentemente no tiene nada para prevenirlo.

―Ah! Angleterre ―saluda Canadá el primero, aunque no es como que el inglés lo oiga siquiera.

Con un rápido movimiento, el francés se limpia el delgado y sutil hilillo de sangre que le sale de la nariz, mientras gira la cabeza para NO ver a Inglaterra y piensa en cualquier cosa que se le ocurra. Quizás scones... O quizás no. Quizás comida China o algo así, con tal de pensar en otra cosa

Alemania carraspea.

El inglés vuelve en sí al oír a Alemania carraspear y se aparta de la puerta, entrando para dejar pasar a Estados Unidos. Busca la mirada de alguien QUIEN SEA mientras no sea Francia, alguien al otro lado de la sala, eso, es Japón, sí, su amigo Japón...

―Good morning ―saluda tratando de mantenerse tranquilo―. I'm... late and... ―se detiene dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de decir en referencia a los últimos mensajes, poniéndose nervioso―. Es decir... lamentamos mucho el retraso ―se corrige como si hubiera hablado algo no apto para todos los públicos.

El americano entra tarareando ghostbusters por que la lleva tarareando desde que se levantó.

―GHOST BUS... heeeeey! FRAAAANCE! ¡Iggy mira! ¡Es France! ―se ríe y luego sigue cantando "tarara tarararaaaa, ta tara rara ra ra.!

Inglaterra mira al menor histéricolocoperdido frunciendo el ceño y luego aparta la vista hacia el otro lado, sonrojándose otra vez y rascándose la nuca visiblemente incomodo.

―Ehm... yes.. I see...

Francia ni siquiera levanta la vista, petrificado. Italia sigue felizmente comiendo pizza, Rusia les mira muy entretenido, a la expectativa y Canadá se ha resignado a que nadie le haga caso

―France! Hi! How are you? ¿No estabas mal? Yo te veo normal ―se ríe más fuerte el americano―. Hey, Brother! ¡Si vas a poder hacer un G8 con todos!

Canadá sonríe a su hermano.

―True, menos mal... ¿Qué os ha pasado? ―pregunta finalmente.

―Errr... Iggy... ―le mira―. Nada que tenga que ver con fantasmas, hemos estado enfermos. Vomitando y así. Gross! ¡Súper asqueroso! ―se rie como bobo―. Tengo mucha hambre―Luego sonríe a Inglaterra, esperando su aprobación y le cierra un ojo.

El inglés observa las sillas disponibles en la mesa, pensando en dónde sentarse.

Hay una silla vacía al lado de Japón y otras dos al lado de Francia, que suele ser donde se sientan ellos... el problema es que si se sienta con Japón, Estados Unidos va a tener que sentarse solo y además va a quedar frente a Francia, pero ni loco planea sentarse junto a Francia.

Finalmente oye que el americano habla y distraído asiente con la cabeza.

Alemania mira a Canadá con severidad, esperando que ponga orden.

―Ah, yes. Tengo las hamburguesas que pediste ―explica Canadá―. Pero acabamos de hacer un descanso ahora mismo mientras os esperábamos ―se defiende sin imponer demasiado―. Lamento que hayáis estado enfermos, me alegra que al final estéis mejor.

Francia sigue ahí, sin hacer ningún comentario, garabateando en el libro de notas.

―Si tomáis asiento, please, procederemos para empezar ―les invita el canadiense amablemente.

―¿No tienes ni galletitas? ―Estados Unidos sigue ahí a la mitad mirando a Canadá―. ¿Ni café?

―Yes... hay café en la máquina ―responde señalándosela. Alemania carraspea.

―¿Vamos a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con estas cosas?

Estados Unidos se ríe y va a la maquina.

―Empiecen, empiecen. Ahora voy.

Japón mira serio a Canadá e Inglaterra sigue visiblemente nervioso tratando de decidir que asiento tomar cuando siente la reprimenda de Alemania... finalmente toma aire profundamente pensando que ya basta de chiquilladas, recriminándose estar comportándose como un crío.

Como si nada, se sienta junto a Francia sin siquiera mirarle, estoicamente girando un poco para darle ligeramente la espalda.

―Bien, ―empieza Canadá en cuanto el inglés está debidamente acomodado― el primer paso es leer el acta de la reunión anterior para firmarla y archivarla... ―explica buscándola.

El americano vuelve con su café y se sienta junto al británico, sonriendo. Él le mira de soslayo un instante, mientras sigue con la espalda tan tensa que seguramente podría usarse para la quiropráctica.

Francia ve a Inglaterra sentarse junto a él y trata de tranquilizarse llevándose la pluma a la boca y empezando a masticaría de nervios, mientras mira a Canadá con los ojos abiertos, prácticamente sin parpadear. Luego de un instante le mira de reojo y se arrepiente.

Cuando el inglés nota la mirada de Francia, vuelve a sonrojarse y desvía la vista otra vez hacia otro lado, muy interesado en Japón.

Francia desvía la mirada también, interesadísimo en Alemania.

Canadá, cuando acaba de leer les pasa el acta para que la firmen.

Italia es el primero en firmarla, haciendo un dibujo extremadamente complicado como firma... que a Inglaterra le parece que dura unas cinco veces más de lo que dura normalmente, él se la pasa a Alemania.

Alemania pone una firma rápida y firme, con un par de puntos muy agresivos al final y se la pasa a Japón.

Japón hace una firma que a todos nos gusta y se estira por el lugar vacío hasta pasársela a Rusia.

Rusia la toma sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por acercarse, firma suavemente y se la pasa a Francia con una sonrisa de esas que dan miedo y ni siquiera sabes por qué.

Francia ignora por completo la cara de Rusia (lo cual es algo...) y firma rápidamente. Se gira con Inglaterra y le toca el brazo.

Inglaterra da un saltito, demasiado tenso y vuelve a mirar a Francia, planteándose dar una patada a su silla y apartarse hasta que TODO el espacio vacío quede ahí en medio.

―Pa... Pardon ―murmura Francia soltándole inmediatamente y le mira de regreso, serio.

Inglaterra toma la hoja apartando la mirada otra vez y firma pasándosela a Estados Unidos, aprovechando para volver a poner la silla un poco girada hacia Canadá, de manera que le de medio la espalda a Francia.

El francés frunce el ceño y hace lo posible por pone atención.

Estados Unidos firma con su pomposa firma y le pasa el acta a Canadá.

Canadá firma también, ilusionado por que nadie haya puesto pegas a nada por primera vez... Cree por primera vez desde que hacen los G8.

Alemania carraspea otra vez. Italia le pasa una cajita de caramelitos.

―Son de hierbas suizas, están buenos ―asegura inocente.

―Danke ―agradece Alemania con una inclinaron de cabeza.

―Bien, lo siguiente es exponer soluciones a los temas planteados así como plantear nuevos temas a debatir, ¿alguien quiere empezar? ―pregunta Canadá en su postura niño nerd aplicado.

Estados Unidos brinca.

―¡YO!

―Eh, bien. Entonces, America, please ―pide amablemente, cediéndole la palabra. Hay que decir que Italia ha brincado también hasta el techo del susto.

Estados Unidos se para al frente y se pone a hablar HOOOORAS de cosas sin sentido sobre robots, el calentamiento global y todas las cosas del mundo.

Inglaterra hace un bufidito desaprobatorio (para no variar) cruzándose de brazos y girando la cabeza al otro lado de donde esta el estadounidense. Al notar a Francia otra vez, vuelve la cabeza al frente rápidamente, serio, mirando a Estados Unidos como si la vida le fuera en ello o estuviera contando el secreto de la vida, el universo y el todo.

Rusia hace los ojos en blanco en varias ocasiones y hace como que no le presta mucha atención (aunque seguro lo hace).

Alemania, Canadá y Japón toman nota de todo como niños nerds.

Italia empieza a dibujar a Inglaterra y a Francia.

Inglaterra, al cabo de un rato bosteza y empiezan a cerrársele los ojos y a caérsele la cabeza.

Francia duda un segundo, y... Termina por escribir en el block "Has dormido?" acercándole la libreta al inglés. Él despierta de golpe y parpadea confundido mirando la libreta, luego mira a Francia.

El francés le sonríe.

Estados Unidos empieza a explicar el sistema de limpia en su país (que quizás sea algo de lo más interesante que dirá) sin enterarse de nada.

Inglaterra vuelve a sonrojarse apartando la vista, tomando la libreta y un bolígrafo. "yes... Cuando logré que the kid se durmiera primero. Fue un infierno por que ayer si que no dormí"

"Tienes ojeras. ¿Cómo sigues?"

"Y tu hueles raro. ¿Cómo sigo de qué?"

"¿Huelo raro? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? Me han contado que estabas enfermo."

Inglaterra se lo plantea, lo ha dicho un poco por decir, como para defenderse interpretando lo de las ojeras como un ataque. Pero ahora que lo huele, en realidad huele mejor que normalmente, pero no como que realmente se lo vaya a decir.

"Pues... Raro. Yes, yes, un poco de nauseas. Ja! nada que no pueda controlar."

Francia dibuja una cara feliz y se espera unos segundos y vuelve a escribir.

"Te encontraste a Prusia ayer... Lo siento"

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y frunce el ceño.

"¡Sabía que no fue un sueño! Casi le rompo la nariz. ¿Porqué estaba haciéndose pasar por ti?"

Francia se ríe un poco de lo de lo del sueño, y luego se queda pensando un poco.

"Creo que para averiguar por que estaba yo encerrado en casa. El tuyo no es el único que se lo pregunta... "

"Eso explica todos los bloody "anda cuéntale a America que pasa..." bien merecido que se lo tiene. ¿El mío?"

Francia hace una flecha y señala a Estados Unidos, Inglaterra levanta la cabeza y mira adonde la flecha ligeramente incomodo por lo de "suyo".

"Al menos no de ha disfrazado de nada"

"Lo se... Fue divertido, Viéndolo en perspectiva. Traía un saco de Austria y una peluca"

Inglaterra no puede evitar sonreír un poco, mientras hace un gesto de desaprobación, Prusia cualquier día la va a liar muy gorda... demasiado gorda.

"Creo que lo traumatizaste con lo de Sarkozy" escribe.

Francia se ríe un poco por lo bajo.

"Oui, absolutamente. Quizás pude inventar a alguien mas plausible :) Tu le pegaste un susto enoooorme!"

Inglaterra traga saliva llevándose el dedo al cuello de la camisa, tratando de aflojarla un poco, por alguna razón se ha sentido aludido con eso de "alguien más plausible", trata de mantener la compostura y vuelve a escribir.

"Ni la mitad del que él me pego a mi. Se suponía que tu no... estarías aquí hoy"

Francia piensa unos segundos y sonríe.

"No me dirás ahora que logró engañarte". Luego hace una pausa más. "No me has dejado más opción"

El inglés lee lo que le ha escrito, escéptico, ¿que él no le ha dejado más opción? ¿Como que no le ha dejado más opción?

"No te puedes hacer a la idea del estado mental en el que estaba yo. ¿Como que no te he dejado más opción?"

"Oui, me hago a la idea PERFECTAMENTE" escribe y le pasa el papel, rozándole el brazo.

Inglaterra da un saltito otra vez y carraspea nervioso aparatando la mirada... mira a Estados Unidos que parece que ha hecho una pausa de hablar durante un segundo, una demasiado larga, seguramente debido al carraspeo.

El estadounidense frunce el ceño, y luego le mira.

―Jaja! ¿Algo que quieras decir, Iggy?

―Ah, yo... ―balbucea sonrojándose un poco, sintiendo la mirada de todo el mundo, ya que ni siquiera sabe que demonios estaba diciendo el de las gafas en realidad.

Alemania carraspea y levanta la mano.

―¿Po... podrías repetir lo último que has dicho? creo que no acabo de entenderlo... ―pide amablemente.

―¡Oh! Of course! ―Estados Unidos se acerca a la computadora y regresa unas cincuenta diapositivas de su presentación―. Voy a tener que empezar otra vez el tema para que lo entiendas ―le dice a Inglaterra.

Alemania baja la mano y FULMINA a Inglaterra y a Francia. Italia deja caer la cabeza contra la mesa con agotamiento.

Rusia hace un gesto poniendo los ojos en blanco como "por el amor de Dios, otra vez no".

Canadá mira al inglés también fulminándole y luego suplicante a America, pidiendo por piedad.

―Non, non... Garçon... Yo se lo explico aquí, al final ―ofrece Francia señalando su cuaderno. Estados Unidos mira a Inglaterra.

―Pe... ro... ―luego mira a Francia―. ¿Estás seguro? A mi no me importa explicarlo de nuevo.

―Eh... está bien, ―Inglaterra le sonríe a Estados Unidos―. Sigue, please. Seguro puedo deducirlo por contexto, disculpa la interrupción.

El estadounidense se queda callado un segundo mirando al británico.

―Bueno, pues... Mmmm va... le ―se encoge de hombros y procede a buscar la diapositiva en la que iba haciéndose unas bolas terribles hasta que Rusia le convence de que iban unas cuarenta más adelante de las que iban y luego Japón le hace notar que no. Al final termina por saltarse solo cincuenta y sigue hablando unos buenos quince minutos más.

Inglaterra se recuesta en la silla suspirando aliviado, cruzándose de brazos y prometiéndose a si mismo prestar un poco más de atención de aquí en adelante.

Francia sonríe aliviado también, dibujando garabatos.

Al final, Estados Unidos logra terminar su largo e inútil discurso.

―¿Preguntas? ¿Alguien tiene alguna?

Rusia les mira a todos disimuladamente con cara de tiburón, como recordándoles que él también puede resolverles sus dudas con su grifo, si acaso alguien necesitara ejemplos gráficos.

Nadie levanta la mano... incluso Alemania, que tenia una larga lista de preguntas, considera que quizás es mejor hacerlas luego. Canadá tenía alguna también pero prefiere no plantearla, Italia está en coma e Inglaterra hace postura de desaprobación al respecto del último trozo que es lo único que ha escuchado

―Ok... ―exclama el estadounidense algo decepcionado.

―Que tal si... nos tomamos un descanso de unos quince minutos y al volver, seguimos discutiendo esto, después de haber reflexionado al respecto ―propone Canadá como moderador.

Alemania se pone de pie use acerca a America para avasallarle con preguntas. Rusia se va al baño planteándose no volver... Italia sigue en coma, mientras Canadá se acerca tímidamente a Alemania y Estados Unidos para también plantear sus preguntas, aunque seguramente no va a poder hacerlo.

Francia mira al inglés de reojo.

―¿Me acompañas? ―le señala los cigarros. Él los mira inseguro y luego el resto del cuarto, trata de tragar saliva.

― Ye... yes, why not? ―balbucea con la boca seca al final.

―Bien ―Francia sonríe poniéndose de pie. Inglaterra le imita mordiéndose el labio y mirando a Japón, que parece ser el único en "pausa de reflexión", para no mirar a Francia, con cierta cara de culpabilidad.

Francia camina a la puerta y la abre, deteniéndola para que el inglés salga primero. Él anda hasta la puerta aun ligeramente tenso y pasa por el lado del francés aparentemente muy interesado en la pared del otro lado del pasillo. Francia sale atrás de el cerrando la puerta.

―Ven, vamos acá ―dice empezando a caminar por el pasillo. Él le mira y le sigue, sin saber muy bien que decir, cada vez más nervioso.

―Russie fue a mi casa... ―empieza a contarle en cuanto llega a otra puerta para salir al jardín y la abre

―Why? ―pregunta agradeciendo que haya sacado un tema al parecer neutral

―Creo que Canadá le habló unas treinta veces e igual se presento ahí pensando que el G8 seguía siendo en casa.

―Oh, Russia... ―niega con la cabeza―. Cuando se pone denso es impenetrable. Llevo meses tratando de hacerle entender que mi numero de teléfono es mi numero de teléfono... cada vez que me llama cree que está hablando con America.

―Sabes que... ―empieza deteniéndose bajo un árbol específico y girándose. Están justo al otro lado de la sala de juntas, en donde ven incluso a Estados Unidos hablando con Alemania y Canadá―. Eso... Eso me ha dicho.

Inglaterra se detiene a su lado, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

―Bueno, a veces también cree que habla contigo. Es un desastre, Japan también trató de explicarle.

―Además es... Hace cosas inexplicables. Mientras fui a cambiarme en casa, cazó un pájaro y le quitó las alas... Y estaba haciendo no me preguntes qué con unos sacacorchos ―le ofrece un cigarrillo―. Creo que después de todos estos años no ha dejado de ser temible.

Inglaterra lo acepta y levanta las cejas.

―Al menos... a mi me llenó de humo el comedor y se cargó mi sofá. ¿Y viste lo que hizo con el gato ese? no pienso volver a invitarle a London.

Francia le sonríe y se pone de espaldas al ventanal.

―Al menos le ha gustado mi comida...

Inglaterra desvía la mirada, un poco incomodo por esa declaración.

―He logrado conseguir cisne... ―agrega cauteloso.

―I know... ―susurra.

―Oui? ―levanta las cejas.

―Yes, America me lo dijo ―explica sin mirarle.

―Amerique... ―repite él―. Canadá ―susurra explicándose a si mismo por donde ha ido esa información.

―Yes ―afirma.

―Bien... Veo que entonces estas mucho mas informado de lo que creía ―le sonríe―. Parece ser que no hay nada que pueda decirte que no sepas ya ―da una calada al cigarro y le mira mientras se muerde la uña.

Inglaterra hace un silencio dramático aún sin mirarle y luego sonríe de lado.

―La información es poder, hay que tener vigilado al enemigo.

Francia le mira de nuevo y le sonríe de regreso.

―Ese es justo el punto... Y a eso justo es a lo que he venido ―agrega más serio, después de unos instantes. Inglaterra le mira pensando que justo estaba por preguntarle.

―Estoy seguro que alguien te hubiera contado ―replica.

―¿Con... Tarme? Non, non, Angleterre...

―¿No? ¿No qué? ―le mira.

―He venido a... ―hace una pausa y le mira. El inglés traga saliva sosteniéndole la mirada―. Me has enviado ese dibujo y has dicho que llego tarde ―susurra.

Inglaterra abre mucho los ojos, se sonroja completamente, aparta la mirada y no sale corriendo por que está demasiado paralizado.

Francia se arrepiente de haberse parado justo enfrente de la ventana.

―No podemos hablar aquí de esto... ―suelta después de un instante, en un susurro.

El británico abre los labios tratando de balbucear algo, sin que pueda salirle un sonido siquiera, sin saber donde mirar ni donde meterse. "What?" trata de preguntar sin entender, aunque le sale un sonidito más parecido a "nia?" Francia lo mira y frunce el ceño.

―Mon amour... ―empieza usando esa expresión por primera vez en días... Desde la ultima vez que la uso con él mismo―. Angleterre... Debes... No... No te preguntas por que...

―W... w... why? ―balbucea haciendo un increíble esfuerzo por tratar de entender algo y no salir corriendo y Francia aprieta los puños.

―No aquí. Tienes que entender, pero no aquí ―repite. El inglés no sabe que hacer, esta cada vez más incomodo, más tenso, más nervioso... le ha puesto en evidencia al hablarle del mensaje y la imagen, que no significan otra cosa que "siempre te he querido" y ahora está vacilando, con cosas extrañas poco concretas, sin decir nada... frunce el ceño temiéndose lo peor... ¿como ha podido ser tan estúpido? Cierra los ojos sin poder soportarlo más, tira el cigarrillo y empieza a andar hacia adentro, cada vez más enojado.

Francia se sorprende por la reacción y sale tras el, tomándole de un brazo.

―Angleterre... ―susurra jalándole―. Angleterre!

Él aprieta los puños, los ojos y los dientes, haciendo un movimiento brusco para soltarse, sin detenerse, por que como se detenga, le va a partir la cara a hostias.

―Escúchame! ―susurra siguiendo tras el y volviendo a tomarlo del brazo―. No.. No puedes dejar a Amerique por mi pero... ―sigue en un susurro sin dejar de jalarlo―. Escúchame!

Inglaterra se pasa el dorso de la mano por un ojo lo más disimuladamente que puede mientras sigue con los dientes apretados, sin saber que hacer. Trata de seguir andando sin querer escuchar.

―Angleterre... ―suplica Francia―. No me... ―se las arregla para tomarle de la solapa y girarle hacia él―. Angleterre... No me puedes... No a mi... No es tarde ―susurra mirándole con ojos llorosos.

Inglaterra se detiene al verle azorado, escrutándole. Todo esto es... es demasiado complicado.

Francia le suelta, haciéndose un paso atrás.

―No aquí. El... Garçon ―murmura desviando la mirada, intentando explicarle. El británico mira hacia la ventana de la sala, pero se han movido cuando han andado y de hecho, ahora ya no hay perspectiva.

Francia toma esto como un signo inequívoco y en un par de pasos se acerca a él y le besa. Después de unos instantes, se separa, se da la vuelta y camina hacia la sala de juntas, con el paso más firme que puede lograr... temblando como gelatina.

Inglaterra no sabe como reaccionar, pero no se aparta del beso y cuando se separa, se queda unos instantes parpadeando, sin saber que hacer tampoco. Luego al ver al francés alejarse, corre detrás de él y le toma de la parte de atrás de la chaqueta con un leve tirón.

Francia se detiene, llevándose una mano a los ojos y espera el golpe.

Inglaterra vacila un momento. Mira a ambos lados asegurándose que no hay nadie en el pasillo y luego, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados, abraza a Francia por la espalda de forma no sexual, volviendo a sonrojarse.

Francia se queda congelado un segundo y luego levanta las manos poniéndolas sobre los brazos del inglés, apretándolas. Aprieta los ojos y suelta un sollozo muy quedito.

Inglaterra le deja apretar más, apoyando su cabeza en su espalda y al final se las arregla para susurrar.

―Si le cuentas a alguien que te he abrazado, te mato, Frog.

Francia suelta una suave risotada ahogada y grave. Le hace un cariño a Inglaterra en el brazo.

―Rosbif ―murmura el como única respuesta.

Finalmente Inglaterra le suelta, arreglándose la corbata con aire desinteresado, los ojos cerrados y aun un poco sonrojado.

Francia se limpia la cara sin girarse a verle. Luego se arregla el pelo un poco.

―Entonces... ¿Enemigos? ―le extiende una mano. El inglés entrecierra los ojos un poco.

―Acérrimos ―concluye devolviendo el apretón y sonriendo un poco. Francia le sonríe de regreso.

―¿Fantasmas, mon cher? ¿En serio? ―pregunta en el tono habitual levantando las cejas, con cierta burla.

―No podía quedarme dormido con él despierto, ¡cualquier día tendremos una bloody desgracia! ―protesta defendiéndose, empezando a andar a la sala de nuevo.

―Nunca dices frases tan largas, mon amour ―le contesta él―. No vas a murmurar tu profundo... odio hacia mi mientras duermes ―agrega.

―Además, tenía sueño. Mucho. Muchísimo. No pude pensar una escusa mejor. ¡Ni siquiera sé como pude pensar en esa! ―continua y se queda un segundo parado al entender la pausa antes de decir "odio"―. Git!

Francia le sonríe.

―¿Y qué planeas? ¿No volver a dormir?

―Le dije que si él dormía yo podía dormir... ―explica―. Le diré que le fantasma se ha ido.

―Non. Yo lo digo por la desgracia que pronosticas ―sonríe más.

―¡No siempre sueño con eso, bloody wanker! ―protesta apartando la vista.

Francia le sonríe, le cierra un ojo y se mete la mano a la bolsa interior del saco. Saca un papel doblado y en un suave movimiento le abre el saco a Inglaterra y se lo mete en la bolsa de la camisa. Le endereza la corbata y le da unos golpecitos en el pecho.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas observando todo el proceso, sin hacer nada para evitarlo.

―¿Y esto?

―Pues... ―se encoge de hombros. Sonríe de nuevo mirando a Inglaterra―. Es...

Él le mira suspicaz, tratando de adivinar.

―Bueno, es lo que es. Es una... Garantía. ―sonríe. El de ojos verdes frunce el ceño sin entender un pimiento.

―¿Una garantía de qué?

―De... Pues de esto ―le hace un cariño en la cara y entra a la sala de juntas.

Inglaterra se queda en el pasillo y no tarda ni dos segundos en sacar el papel y desdoblarlo.

Es una foto de la Tour Eiffel en blanco y negro. Sobre ella hay unas letras en rojo que rezan "We always have Paris" junto a una bandera británica en forma de corazón.

El británico levanta las cejas. Y luego sonríe como un bobo. Y luego se sonroja al recordar de lo que habla. Y luego frunce el ceño. Y al final tiene que apretar los labios para tratar de evitar sonreír, mientras se lo guarda de nuevo en el bolsillo y entra a la sala.

xoXOXox

Francia vuelve a tomar un trago de vino y se ríe un poco más.

―Dieu... Y esa peluca, cher!

―¡Fue lo mejor que encontré! ¡Casi no tuve tiempo de nada! yo planeaba ir con mi bruder ―se excusa Prusia gesticulando con las manos mientras España se ríe.

―Y Angleterre histérico...

―ero conseguí engañar a Amerika, tíos ―sigue, orgulloso―. Y estoy seguro que a England también, por que quería arrancarme la cabeza... aunque cuando descubrió quién era parecía querer arrancármela y luego usarla para jugar a futbol.

―Porque pensaba que era moi... ¡Prusse! ¡Ha sido lo más gracioso!

―Yo sigo sin entender como es que pudo creerlo, es decir... ―comenta España. Francia le mira.

―Oui?

―Pues se lo creyó, mun sheri, por que soy Awesome ―imita Prusia a Francia.

―¿Ves? ―le dice España a Francia ante la evidencia de las dotes nulas de actor del alemán.

―Quoi? ―levanta las cejas―. ¿Me estás diciendo que Prusse es convincente? ¡Ni Canadá se lo ha tragado!

―¡No!, si te estoy diciendo que no entiendo como Inglaterra se lo creyó.

―Muy graciosos, tíos ―protesta Prusia cruzándose de brazos―. Lo que más me costó fue con England, no sabía como llamarle.

―Creo que tenía sueño... Mucho ―explica Francia.

―Aun así... ―España se encoge de hombros―. ¿Y ropa de Austria, tío? ¿Desde cuándo tienes tu ese fetiche?

―¿Cómo no lo sabías? Es al que le llamo como más cosas... Mon cher, mon ami, mon amour, mon petit lapin... ―enumera.

―¡No es un fetiche! ¡No iba a usar ropa mía o de west! es demasiado sobria. E imposible meterme en nada de Italien. Aun así la del señorito me quedaba pequeña ―explica y luego se vuelve a Francia―. ¿Munamur? ¿le llamas munamur frente a America?

―Yo no me visto como Autriche, mon cher. El usa ropa vieja y bastante raída... ―comenta―. Claro que le llamo mon amour frente al garçon... ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

―Ja, pero la ropa del señorito es más llamativa que la de West o la mía. Y ya te he dicho que imposible usar nada de Italien ―Prusia se pone nervioso y mira a España... luego se vuelve a Francia―. Pues por que Amerika es un poco...

―Creo que lo que Prusia no entiende no es que le llames amor, si no que America no te arranque la cabeza ―explica España. Francia le mira de reojo.

―Oh... ―Francia sonríe―. Digamos que yo llegué primero.

Prusia les mira poco convencido. España sonríe a Francia.

―Y le digo así a todo el mundo ―se encoge de hombros y desvía la mirada―. Así que bueno ―sonríe.

―¿Y qué hay de ese beso? ―cambia de tema España. Francia se ahoga con el vino.

―Quoi?

―¿Beso? ¿Cuál beso? ―pregunta prusia mirando a Francia y a España.

―El tuyo con Canadá, tío ―especifica España dándole unos golpecitos a Francia en la espalda, sin hacerle más caso, mirando a Prusia

―Ehh... ―Francia aprieta los ojos―. Oh! Canadá! ―mira a España.

―Ah! verdamnt! no volvamos otra vez con eso ―protesta Prusia apartando la mirada―. Yo estaba... tratando... de que me creyera... ―se defiende. Francia se ríe.

―El chico besa bien... ¿No te ha gustado? ―sonríe y le mira.

―¿Tu qué opinas? ¿Lo hace? ―pregunta España a Prusia.

―Yo... ―Prusia no sabe donde meterse―. Sabía a una miel rara ―contesnta.

―Oui... ―Francia asiente―. Pero estamos hablando de si te gustó.

―Pu... pues... un beso es un beso... no... significa nada ―vuelve a tratar de esquivar la pregunta.

―Yo creo que sí le gustó ―sentencia España.

―Conteste usted lo que se le pregunta, monsieur Prusse ―le ordena Francia.

―Ah... ah... ―mira a uno y al otro respectivamente, cada vez más nervioso.

―No pudo no haberle gustado. Quizás podría gustarte hacer algo más con él. Tiene varias técnicas...

―Creo que tendría que disfrazarse de ti más a menudo ―añade España.

―Verdamnt! ―protesta Prusia.

―Aun con el saco de Autriche... Creo que ese fue el toque especial. ¿Sabes que a Canadá le ha gustado? ―se inventa Francia. Prusia frunce el ceño.

―Prefiero a Ungarn ―sentencia muy serio.

―Oooh, tío, eso es tan dulce y romántico ―se burla España.

―Ooooh... ―Francia se rie―. No pensé que te pegara la monogamia. Claro que on ese sartén, no me extraña...

―¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? ¡no es verdad! ―protesta Prusia ahora si sonrojándose.

―Es absolutamente dulce y romántico... Estoy de acuerdo con Espagne ―corrobora Francia y España se ríe.

―No... no es cierto! yo no soy dulce y romántico kesesesese yo... soy el más rudo y awesome bebedor de cerveza! kesesesese ―se rie nervioso y para demostrarlo, se acaba la jarra de litro que tiene de un par de tragos.

―Bebedor, oui... Eso sin duda. Pero monógamo. ¿Ya nos vas a contar como te ha ido con Hungría? ¿Ha sido como lo soñaste? ¿Sus pechos funcionan correctamente?

―Quizás ha descubierto otras cosas más divertidas de Hungría además de sus pechos ―comenta España mientras Prusia empieza a sangrar por la nariz. Francia se rie mas fuerte.

―Quizás más bien Hungría HAGA cosas más espectaculares y placenteras. ¿Lo hace mejor que nosotros? ―pregunta el francés mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. Prusia les mira suplicante con las manos en la nariz.

―Mira, otro al que le gustaría probar una orgia con todos juntos ―comenta España cuando Prusia se muere solito.

―Espagne... El niño esta creciendo. Cada vez aguanta más, la primera vez se murió solo con mencionar "pechos".

―Cierto. Supongo que ahora que los ha catado necesita un poco más de ideas... ―se ríe y luego mira a Francia en silencio unos instantes―. ¿Y tu qué? ―pregunta finalmente.

―Ya no está frustrado ―sonríe―. Bien. Todo va bien. Ahora si logra... ¿Moi? ―Francia sonríe un poco―. Yo... ―desvía la mirada―. Hable con él.

―Aja... ―le insta a seguir, con una mirada amable.

―Pues... Nada ―un poco incomodo―. Seguiremos como hasta ahora... ―sonríe―. En todos los aspectos.

España se apoya contra la silla un poco decepcionado.

―Si eso es lo que quieres...

―Creo que dejamos claro que somos... Enemigos ―sonríe más y da un trago al vino.

El español levanta las cejas.

―¿Ene... migos?

―Eso es. No funcionaría, Espagne. Yo no puedo solo estar con él y él no pu... El no debe dejar al garçon por mi.

España sonríe derrotado.

―Está bien, está bien... supongo que después de todo, las úlceras de estomago que deben darle son el mejor de los castigos.

―Oui, los peores enemigos que hay ―se ríe un poco más―. Y yo voy a ir a Londres pronto... Seguramente ―le cerra un ojo y sonríe con ESA sonrisa―. Este es el mejor de los tratos, nos funciona a todos ―se recarga en el asiento―. Pero por lo pronto, mon ami... ¿Qué decías de las doce putas?

España se ríe contento, realmente alegrándose de volver a ver bien a Francia.

―Porque hace como diez días desde que los cin... Desde hace días sin nada y... ―se señala sus regiones vitales―. Estamos... Ansiosos.

―Seguro podemos apañarnos ―sonríe España, sacando el teléfono. Francia se rie.

―Quizás no tengamos que pagar por sexo, cher... ¿Has visto a esos chicos de allá? ―se acerca a él y señala a un grupo arriba de sus hombros. España les mira y levanta una ceja.

―Anda ya, no te lo crees ni tu. Te apuesto a que no convences a más de... Tres a lo sumo ―le reta no muy en serio.

―Espagne... ¿En serio crees que esa simple estrategia va a funcionar? ―pregunta limpiándose los labios con una servilleta y alborotandose el pelo―. Yo consigo a los chicos, siempre que ustedes... ―se levanta―. Participan.

España sonríe.

―Voy a despertar a Prusia.

Francia le cierra un ojo y camina hacia ellos, encantado.

* * *

><p><em>Y quizás este sería un buen lugar donde acabar... ¿qué decís?<em>


	8. Huit

Austria deja su portafolios entre los asientos de Alemania e Hungría, como siempre y se sienta tranquilamente a esperar a que Hungría le traiga el café que le ha pedido, cuando España, que pasaba por ahí ve el dibujo que tiene en la portada, pegado. Es un dibujo que hizo Suiza que le representa a él mismo sentado al piano.

―¿Te gusta? ―le pregunta moviéndolo para que lo vea mejor, al notar el interés del español.

―Es muy bonito ―asiente España.

―Me lo hizo un niño de cinco años ―comenta cínico―. Es bastante bueno para su edad, me pidió que lo pegara aquí y para que no se sienta mal... ―se encoje de hombros.

―Oh... Debe ser muy bueno, Romano hacia este tipo de dibujos cuando era pequeñito, aunque normalmente eran... ―España empieza a discursar en su nube, huyamos todos.

Suiza llega después de unos segundos, caminando rápidamente. Detesta... DETESTA estas reuniones que además son en su casa, y tiene que comportarse de manera más o menos civilizada. Ignora a absolutamente todo el mundo, va a abrir su portafolios en su escritorio y a hablar con un par de personas de su staff para que traigan... el agua para la gente y esas mierdas.

―Así que la mejor manera es a fuego lento, pregúntale a Francia ya veras, aunque él lo llama escargot, a veces es un pijo ―sigue España.

―Bitte, Spanien, ―interrumpe Austria con delicadeza al ver entrar a Suiza―. Me parece que Preussen te estaba buscando.

―¡Oh! ¡Haberlo dicho antes! ―exclama España buscándole en la sala, a lo que Austria aprovecha para huir.

―No me puede decir ahora que no sirve el proyector... ―Suiza grita de repente―. Traiga a alguien, o traiga otro... o haga lo que sea ―mira el reloj― Tenemos exactamente veintitrés minutos para comenzar.

―Apuesto a que también podrá conseguir que alguien traiga un poco de café de verdad y se lleven esa abominación que están ofreciendo ―pide Austria al mismo hombre del staff, acercándose por detrás de Suiza, en un tono mucho mas calmado pero imperativo― y ¿sería mucho pedir azúcar moreno?

Suiza brinca al sentir a Austria atrás y se sonroja automáticamente.

―Ah... Österreich... eh... ha... hallo... ―saluda y luego se gira al hombre―. Traigale... ja, traigale... traigale el café, también... y el... ―ojos en blanco― azucar moreno.

―Danke ―agradece Austria al hombre con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Suiza le mira de frente.

―Llegaste a tiempo... y sin perderte ―comenta.

―Me trajo Deustchland ―se encoje de hombros―. No conseguí convencerle de que llegar tarde es elegante, estaba preocupado por que te enojarías, a pesar de que le dije que por supuesto lo harías.

―Llegar tarde no es ele... ¿planeabas llegar tarde aunque me enojara? ―levanta las cejas, Austria sonríe.

―Planeaba llegar tarde PARA enojarte ―suelta con burla. Suiza frunce el ceño y bufa.

―Como siempre... absolutamente indeseable ―responde cruzando los brazos y viéndolo con cara de incredulidad.

―Si lo dices así, harás que me sonroje ―se burla de nuevo―. Veo que Liechtenstein ha logrado la amnistía... Temporal al menos ―comenta cambiando de tema y señalándola al otro lado de la sala hablando con Seychelles y Hungría.

―Ja-ja ―responde él y luego mira a Liechtenstein y se encoge de hombros―. Bueno... sería el colmo que yo pudiera salir y ella no. Aún así, la tengo perfectamente vigilada. No se acercará a Frankreich, ni a Preussen, ni a Spanien... ni a ninguno de esos pervertidos.

―Buena idea. Ya tienen bastante sucias sus mentes. Liechtenstein seguro sería una pésima influencia para ellos, más vale que protejamos la inocencia de esos pobres muchachos ―suelta con sarcasmo.

―Es... estás insi... Verdammt Österreich... ―frunce el ceño y se va a su portafolios, sacando unos papeles. Se sienta a su lado con su sonrisilla cáustica.

―¿Y England?―pregunta. Suiza se sonroja.

― Y yo que sé en dónde esté England... como quieres que lo sepa.

Austria señala a Inglaterra que esta hablando con Dinamarca mientras echa miradas feroces a la puerta y a su teléfono, por que Francia y Estados Unidos no han llegado todavía.

―Está ahí, me refiero a si le has indultado ―explica. Suiza mira una caja cuadrada y negra que está en el fondo de su portafolios, con el reloj nuevo que le ha encargado el británico.

―No... no he hablado con él, pero tengo... unos negocios que tratar. Todo meramente profesional ―murmura.

―Quizás tienes razón, no deberías indultarlo, seguro que es una mala influencia para ti, Deustchland me dijo que llegó tarde al G8 ―comenta vagamente. Suiza frunce el ceño y mira a Austria de frente.

―Alguna buena, muy buena razón debe haber tenido... ―le defiende.

―No digo yo que no, pero cuando cedes ante una buena razón... Empiezas a ceder con malas y al final así es como la gente se vuelve descuidada, y ya sabes que estas cosas se pegan. Si vas con él quizás empieces a llegar tarde tu también ―explica.

―Él, contrario a otras personas, es todo un gentleman... respetuoso del tiempo de los demás. Estoy seguro de que sería incapaz de llegar tarde solo por molestar a alguien ―agrega―. Nein, yo no he llegado tarde nunca ―y luego se acuerda de aquella vez con Alemania―, excepto esa vez... que fue tu culpa.

―Va a resultar que os parecéis más de lo que cabía sospechar ―comenta con tranquilidad, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Yo no soy un ladrón ―agrega muy muy bajito, molesto porque esté haciendo esa comparación y mira el reloj―. Catorce minutos... ―susurra―. Y yo no traiciono a la gente que me cuenta cosas ―agrega con un poco más de seguridad, cerrando el portafolios.

―Disculpa, tengo que ir a ver si Ungarn ha podido conseguir un café de verdad o necesitaré pedirte la pistola para amenazar a alguien con ella ―suelta enigmático poniéndose de pie. Suiza frunce el ceño.

―Si fueras un poco más paciente. Severin ha ido por tu café con azúcar moreno...

―Seguro Severin podría ser un poco más eficiente con la motivación adecuada ―insiste en ese plan de "voy a meterle tal bronca que va a tener pesadillas conmigo cada vez que haga cualquier cosa mala".

―Severin tiene que hacer otras veinte cosas... oh... mira... ahí viene ―señala al joven que trae un café en la mano―. No es por nada, pero ya pudiste ir tu a la mesa de café que está afuera por él... ―toma el montón de papeles que está en su escritorio y los apila perfectamente mientras saca su sacapuntas y empieza a afilar tres lápices.

Austria mira a Suiza con una ceja levantada sin poder creer que no este entendiendo... Sonríe un poco.

―Hablamos luego ―termina acercándose a Severin para pedirle que deje su café en su sitio y luego se acerca a Inglaterra señalándole a Suiza y disculpándose con Dinamarca. El inglés se acerca a Suiza.

―Ja, ja... hablamos ―suelta abstraído, dejando el tercer lápiz afilado junto a los papeles―. Ah... Hello, England ―murmura Suiza mirándole serio.

―Switzerland ―saluda educadamente―. Austria me ha dicho que querías hablarme...

―Österreich te ha... ―frunce el ceño y cruza los brazos, buscando a Austria con la mirada para fulminarlo. Se pellizca el puente de la nariz―. Traigo tu reloj.

―Oh! Wonderful! ―exclama contento―. Deja, llamaré al banco para que te hagan la transferencia... ¿Me diste los datos de tu cuenta?

―Te los envié por correo certificado hace un par de dias, England ―contesta frío (como si Suiza pudiera hablar de una manera que no fuera "fría").

―True, true... ―responde un poco avergonzado, recordando que fue lo que estaba haciendo hace un par de días y por que no pudo prestarle a ese asunto la atención que se merece.

Suiza frunce el ceño y se gira a su portafolios. Saca la caja, que está envuelta en una franela negra.

―Revísalo al final de la junta... si hay algo que quieras que cambie, o que agregue ―se la entrega.

―I'm sorry, todo el asunto con el G8 fue un poco... Descontrolado, pero sé donde está ―explica escribiendo un mail para hacer el ingreso. Suiza se muerde el labio para no preguntarle nada de América ni darle sus condolencias por llegar tarde.

―Good ―se encoge de hombros―. Oh, of course ―sonríe asintiendo con la cabeza y acercándolos, suena que ha recibido un mensaje.

―Ya está, puedes revisar tu cuenta bancaria.

Suiza saca su teléfono.

―Ja, estoy viéndolo aquí. Por el precio acordado. Me sentiría más tranquilo si lo revisaras. Sé que no tiene ningún error, ni hay ningún problema con él...sin embargo, por favor, revísalo ―le mira a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido.

―Eso es ―sonríe―. ¿Y? ¿Cómo has estado? ―cambia de tema abriendo la caja para revisarlo―. Mucho trabajo organizando esto, supongo.

―La garantía es de por vida, siempre y cuando el uso sea el correcto ―comenta con una inclinación de la cabeza―. Eh... bien. Igual que siempre ―contesta escuetamente. Inglaterra lo saca de la caja.

―¡Oh! Beautiful ―comenta―. Muy elegante.

Suiza asiente con la cabeza.

―Te aseguraste de que haga todas esas tonterías que pedí ¿verdad? Por que si no, no va a usarlo ―pregunta inocentemente empezando a tocar botoncitos.

―¿No es para ti? ―frunce el ceño y se arrepiente de preguntarle algo tan personal―. No que me...

―¿Eh? ―se sonroja un poco―. Eh... No, no... Es un regalo ―explica. Suiza se acerca a Inglaterra y toma el reloj.

―Esta es la cara fija y esta es la móvil ―la mueve un poco―, este es el altímetro, podómetro, bla, bla, bla, bla ―le muestra todos los aditamentos, uno por uno, sin darse cuenta de que es justo en ese momento la hora EN PUNTO.

―Oh... Oh! ―sigue la explicación viendo la cantidad de cosas que puede hacer. Alemania se acerca a ellos después de haber hablado con Austria que esta desternillándose de la risa en su sitio de una manera muy discreta, mirando a Suiza.

―Schweiz, hallo... ¿vamos a empezar a... tiempo? ―dice después de carraspear un poco. Inglaterra levanta la cabeza a mirar a Alemania.

―¿Ya está todo el mundo? ―pregunta mirando alrededor y guardando el reloj. Suiza parpadea y se le queda mirando a Alemania un par de segundos como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Luego mira su reloj.

―Verdammt... ¡y aunque no lo esté! ―histéria. El inglés se levanta para volverse a su sitio.

―Una disculpa ―dice por la cuenta que le trae de haber estado distrayéndole. Suiza frunce el ceño, y de muy muy... MUY mala gana empieza la sesión.

Unos cinco minutos después, llega Estados Unidos. Entra a la sala de reuniones un poco despeinado, con la corbata en la mano y el ceño algo fruncido... sigilosamente se sienta en su lugar de siempre junto a Inglaterra. Él le fulmina con los brazos cruzados.

El americano se levanta el cuello y empieza a ponerse la corbata mientras le sonríe y le dice "Huracán" con los labios.

Inglaterra se preocupa un momento y luego vuelve a fruncir el ceño en postura "aun así" se vuelve a seguir oyendo lo que dice España sobre como hacer pruebas de Vela en el estanque del parque del retiro en Madrid.

Estados Unidos le pone al británico una mano en la pierna y se la aprieta un poco. Él da un pequeño saltito, sonrojándose y fulminándole otra vez.

―¿A qué hora se acaba esta cosa? ―le pregunta en secreto, al oído.

―¿Acabas de llegar y ya quieres irte? ―susurra medio en riña―. I don't know. Supongo que unas cuantas horas, tiene que hablar varia gente. Creo que seguimos después de comer.

―Booooooooooring... ―protesta el estadounidense sacando su ipod, poniéndose un audífono "discretamente" y se disponiendose a dormitar las proximas tres o cuatro horas. Tres segundos después le pone un audífono en el oído al inglés.

―¿Has oído esto? ―susurra.

―¡America! ―le riñe un poco, tratando de gritar en un susurro.

―What? Te estás durmiendo igual... oye! ―le vuelve a clavar el audífono en el oído, Inglaterra se lo acomoda disimuladamente, aun echándole mirada desaprovatorias.

Estados Unidos le sube al volumen de un rap misterioso. El mayor frunce el ceño y le mira en plan "¿esto te gusta?".

El de las gafas hace los ojos en blanco y cambia la canción a una absolutamente romántica. El británico frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza.

El americano hace los ojos en blanco de nuevo, y pone La Vie en Rose de Edith Piaf. Inglaterra le fulmina.

El menor se ríe y señala a Francia. El de ojos verdes hace una sonrisa forzada mientras asiente en plan "¿Si? no me digas".

Cambia a otra canción, como de Justin Bieber. Inglaterra facepalm... trata de quitarle el Ipod.

―No! no! ―pide el americano y pone una de las spice girls. El inglés se quita el auricular directamente.

―Pero si esas son tuyas ―le susurra al oido con cara de cachorro. El británico le mira y luego vuelve a oir lo que dicen.

―Si te portas bien, quizás luego te dé un regalo ―propone.

―¿¡Un... un regalo? ―a América le brillan los ojos como si fuera Dumbledore en sus mejores tiempos.

―Shhhh ―pide silencio el mayor, llevándose el dedo a los labios. Estados Unidos le sonríie y se le acerca más, hablando más quedito.

―¿Cual regalo? ¿Un regalo... para mi? yeah!

Sonríe al notar su excitación y asiente con la cabeza, sin mirarle, fingiendo escuchar.

―¡Wooooooow! ¿Qué es? ¿va a gustarme? ¡dime! ¡dime!

Vuelve a pedir silencio.

―Es una sorpresa.

América prácticamente brinca en su lugar.

―Dámelo please.. pleaseeeeeeeeee... ―le pone otra vez la mano en la pierna y se la aprieta. Inglaterra le mira y frunce el ceño, volviendose a quien habla.

―Luego...

―¡Noooooo! Come on... pleaseeeeeeeeee ―pide un poco más fuerte.

―Shhhhh. He dicho si te portas bien.

―Pero yo siempre me porto bien ―se ríe quedito, muy muy quedito y muy muy pegado al inglés―. Dime qué es a menos...

Se pone tenso por la cercania y sonríe un poco maquiavélico.

―Una sorpresa.

―Ohh, Iggy! ¿Es... una sorpresa de... esas? ―le sube un poco la mano por la pierna. Inglaterra le detiene la mano sonrojándose pensando que están ahí en medio y CUALQUIERA podría verles.

―Of course not, you git! ―protesta un poco más fuerte.

―Jaja... pero te has puesto rojo como tomate ―comenta y quita la mano―. Quiero mi sorpresa.

―A este paso no se puede decir que te estés portando bien ―protesta volviendo bajar el tono, pero no muy en serio. Estados Unidos le mira con las cejas levantadas, la boca abierta y cara de absoluto asombro.

―Come... on! ¡Esto es aburridiisimo!

―I know... pero tu ya no eres un niño ―sigue con las cejas levantadas. América gruñe, guarda el iPod, cruza los brazos malhumorado, y hace como que pone atencion al frente.

Inglaterra le mira de soslayo, sonríe un poquito y saca el paquete que le ha dado Suiza, poniendoselo en la falda disimuladamente, luego se vuelve al frente como si tal cosa.

El americano frunce el ceño, toma el paquete, y mira al británico de reojo. Se señala a si mismo. El mayor le mira de soslayo, vuelve a mirar al fente y sonríe.

El de las gafas sonríe de oreja a oreja, encantado, olvidando del todo la junta de Ginebra y que está aburrido y... en general, olvidando absolutamente todo o que pasa a su alrededor. A tirones, saca el estuche, lo abre y saca el reloj. Le brilan más los ojos, le da un codazo suave a Inglaterra en las costillas.

El de ojos verdes, que ha ido echándole miradas de lado, durante todo el proceso, no puede evitar sonreir otra vez, viendole.

Estados Unidos se le acerca y le susurra al oido.

―¿Hace algo?

El inglés le mira y sonríe otra vez.

―¿Tu qué crees? es un reloj, da la hora ―contesta en plan como "obviamente". El menor hace los ojos en blanco y se separa, empezando a picar botones.

El británico le mira de soslayo y se pone un poco tenso pensando en que cosas puede deducir de que le haya regalado.

Quizás se está pensando que se lo ha dado por que le quiere o alguna de esas cosas que no sabe de donde saca que seguro alguien le mete en la cabeza... Seguramente todo es culpa de Francia.

Se sonroja un poco con esos pensamientos buscando alguna escusa para arreglarlo, nervioso y recriminándose por que no se le ha ocurrido antes.

Estados Unidos sigue investigando el reloj, sin enterarse de nada hasta que se acerca con Inglaterra.

―No sirve.

―¿No sirve? ¿Cómo que no sirve? ―pregunta saliendo de sus pensamientos.

―No, no sirve. Mira... ―pica todos los botones―. Esa cara de ahí no puede cambiar la hora.

El inglés mira a quien esta hablando y luego al americano.

―Es que esta no tienes que cambiarla, es la hora en London para que no tengas que estar calculando ―explica. Y no me llames de madrugada, añade para si mismo.

―Oooh... ―piensa un segundo, concentrado―... AAAAAAAAAWWWWWW! Iggy! That's so romantic!

―W... What? ―pregunta sonrojándose y poniéndose cada vez mas nervioso, sin entender. Estados Unidos no dice nada más, terriblemente contento mientras sigue picando botones abstraidamente.

Inglaterra, aun nervioso, sonrojado y sin entender, se acerca un poco al americano.

―Es por... Tu cumpleaños o algo así, te lo debía ―se excusa demasiado tarde. El menor le mira y sonríe.

―Ya, claro... por mi cumpleaños.

―Pues... Eso es ―añade nervioso, pero convencido.

―¿Has visto esto ya? ―le muestra el altímetro―. ¡Y tiene estrellas!

―Yes... ―asiente incomodo sin saber ahora por que... pero contento de que le guste.

―It's awesome! Probablemente el mejor regalo que me has dado ―le sonríe― Y dice tu hora ―sonríe más.

Al final, después de muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho rato de pláticas tras pláticas, Suiza se levanta y mira su reloj.

―Tenemos una hora y media de receso. Nos vemos aquí nuevamente a las tres en punto.

―... jajajjaja! ―Estados Unidos se pone de pie y se vuelve a Inglaterra―. Ven, ven...

―Es... Es para que no llegues tarde ―le riñe sin saber que decir, siguiéndole.

―Jajajajaja! ―se le acerca a la primer persona que encuentra que es Japón― Miraaaaaaa! ―le muestra el reloj, feliz.

Al inglés le da un poco de vergüenza, pero lo deja hacer sin decir nada.

―Oh... Eso... Es un reloj ―Japón le sonríe levemente y le hace una reverencia.

―Me lo regalo Iggy! Mira! Es awesome! ¿Ves esta cara de aquí? ―le señala la que esta fija.

―Sí, America-kun... La veo ―Japón sigue mirándola. Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos imaginando lo que va a decir y carraspea nervioso tratando de que no lo haga―.Tiene el horario de London para que yo SIEMPRE sepa que hora es para él! JAJAJAJAJA!

Inglaterra se sonroja.

―A... América! ―le riñe―. Venga, no molestes.

America se rie y deja a Japón.

―Oh... Iggy! No puedes darme un regalo TAN genial y no dejarme decirselo a TOOOODOS!

Inglaterra se va con Japón a darle explicaciones del tipo "es que cuando estuvo en tu casa me llamaba a horas intempestivas en las que yo estaba... Ocupado cof cof carraspeo carraspeo, sonrojo"

Estados Unidos va con Prusia y España.

―Hey, guys! Jaja! ¿Cómo están?

―¡Hey! ―saluda Prusia.

―¿Qué hay? ―sonríe España.

―Jaja! Como lo pasan? ―el americano sonríe y le da unos golpecitos a Prusia en la espalda―Aburriiiiido, ¿verdad? Aunque tu presentación estuvo AWESOME! ―le dice a España. Francia se acercaz

―¡Aburridisimo! Menos mal que estamos en el descanso ―corrobora Prusia.

―Ja. Ja. Ja. ―se ríe España sarcasticamente―. Menudos amigos.

Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco y Francia le mira un instante, intensamente. Luego se gira con America.

―Aún así pareces muy contento, mon ami.

El británico vuelve a tensarse pensando en lo que va a llevar ese comentario.

―¿Que no íbamos por té? ―pregunta inventandose sobre la marcha trantando de llevarse a Estados Unidos. Él se rie.

―Yes! Es que... ―se detiene y mira a Inglaterra de reojo―. Por.. ¿Té? A mi no me gusta el té... ―protesta America. Francia les mira encantado. España mira a Francia, Prusia mira suspicaz al inglés.

―Pues café o lo que sea ―protesta el británico tratando de llevarselo de ahí.

―Quizás podríamos ir todos ―propone España y Francia se rie.

―Será mejor que vayan por té, Amerique... No sea que digas algo inapropiado ―cierra un ojo.

―¿Algo inapropiado? ―pregunta Prusia mientras Inglaterra se sonroja y fulmina a Francia y España. Estados Unidos mira automáticamente al inglés y luego a Francia otra vez, abriendo la boca para hablar.

―No lo se, mon petit Angleterre parece muy interesado en alejarlo de aquí... ―responde a Prusia con cara de inocente.

―¿What? No, no, no... Jajajjaa ―Inglaterra se ríe nervioso― es solo que...

Prusia sonríe malignamente.

―¿Por que estas contento, tío? ―le pregunta a Estados Unidos―. ¿Algo interesante?

―Oui? ―Francia pregunta con voz dulce. España sonríe con ternura pensando que hasta Prusia esta leyendo a Inglaterra.

―Es que... ―Estados Unidos mira al inglés con cara de circunstancias―. Err... Les cuento...

―Pues... Pues... ―balbucea Inglaterra― yo solo... ―y mira al americano―. Quiero un té ―pide firmemente.

―Luego ―refunfuña finalmente el estadounidense y le pone un brazo a Inglaterra en los hombros, girándole hacia la cafetera.

―¿Y? ¿No sabes dónde conseguirlo? ―pregunta Prusia burlandose―. Ve a por él y deja al chico ser feliz un poco.

Estados Unidos se detiene y se gira a ver a Prusia.

―¿Insinúas que...?

Prusia levanta las cejas y se cruza de brazos. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y mira a Prusia molesto, Inglaterra también frunce el ceño masajeandose las sienes, casi lo tenía.

―¿Insinúas que yo... No hago lo que quiero? ―le pregunta serio.

―A mi me parece que no ―responde Prusia, España se tensa un poco pensando que Estados Unidos parece ir más en serio de lo normal.

―Pues claro que hace lo que quiere ―frunce el ceño Inglaterra. El americano suelta al británico y mira a Prusia.

―¿Cómo... Que no? ―pregunta serio.

―Allez, allez, garçón... Prusse no sabe lo que esta diciendo ―Francia intercede, notando también el tono de seriedad de America―. Creo que nunca he visto a alguien mas qu haga mas "lo que quiere", que tu.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño.

―Pues esa no es la sensación de que da ―protesta Prusia que es alemán y no nota NADA―. Después de todo has venido aquí para hablar con nosotros, pero si al cejas no le parece bien...

―Prusia... ―pide España tomandole del brazo.

―¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que no me parece bien? ―protesta Inglaterra. Francia entrecierra los ojos.

―Angleterre...

―Tu, tu lo has demostrado... Puede decir cosas inapropiadas, chillas que quieres un te y ahí va el corriedo a servirte, eres peor que el señorito ―suelta Prusia.

―Yo no... Yo no voy corriendo a servirle! ―se defiende Estados Unidos que, cosa rara, no estaba haciendo lo que quería en consideración a Inglaterra.

―Prusse! ―reclama Francia mirándole de reojo. Prusia frunce el ceño para todos.

―Bumsen! Lo que tu digas... ―se cruza de brazos.

Estados Unidos, que a estas alturas ya había cerrado los puños y estaba en plan... "Lo mato", se da la media vuelta y camina hacia el té, fastidiado también. Inglaterra le sigue masajeandose las sienes.

Francia suelta el aire aliviado cuando lo ve irse, echa una mirada al inglés y se gira con Prusia.

Estados Unidos llega a donde el te, con los brazos cruzados, de mal humor. Inglaterra se sirve el té y mira al americano.

―¿Quieres café? ―ofrece.

―Ya me lo serviré yo si quiero... o... ¿quieres que me sirva café? ―pregunta ácido. El británico funce el ceño.

―Solo te pregunto si quieres para servirtelo yo.

―Como sea... ―sigue con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Inglaterra de reojo.

―No me digas que te has creído eso ―protesta.

―¿Que me he creído qué? Tu lo has oído ―continúa en posición de berrinche.

―¿Y si te hubiera dicho que eres tonto también le hubieras creído? ―pregunta sarcástico.

―No, pero... es que yo si quería contarles y no lo he hecho porque pensé que tu te molestarías porque yo lo hiciera ―explica.

―Es que... Por que quieres... ―se sonroja.

―What? ―le mira de frente.

―Bloody hell! Bloody hell! OK! Diselo, diselo a todos, di lo que te de la gana ―protesta y se da media vuelta con el té.

―Argh... ―protesta Estados Unidos malhumorado, quitándose el reloj y guardándolo en la bolsa de su chaqueta―. Es decir, de todas maneras vas a enojarte. Al menos esperaba un "gracias por no decirlo, aunque todos se burlen de ti" ―frunce el ceño―. Quizás si debería decir siempre lo que se me da la gana...

Frunce el ceño también y se va a Prusia, España y Francia, se les planta delante.

―Le he regalado un bloody reloj, ¿vale? y quiere... o no quiere mostrarlo, me da lo mismo, ¿vale? Eso es todo ―se cruza de brazos, sonrojado. Francia levanta las cejas, y lo mira con una leve sonrisa.

―¿Esa... es LA confesion? Mon dieu. Yo esperaba algo... algo vergonzoso, cher. Algo que merezca el que casi le arranque los ojos a Prusse.

Prusia se descojona e Inglaterra fulmina a Francia.

―Quizás la parte interesante esta en el motivo del regalo ―reflexiona España.

Inglaterra se sonroja de nuevo mirando a España y no puede evitar echarle una mirada significativa a Francia durante un instante, para finalmente girar la cabeza rápidamente.

―Que os den.

―Y a ti también, mon amour ―responde Francia sonriendo. Inglaterra se detiene un momento al oirlo y luego sigue andando mientras refunfuña por lo bajo.

Estados Unidos, que ha visto toda la escena, o mira con los brazos cruzados...

―¿Se puede saber...?

Inglaterra le fulmina por el tono mientras se acerca a él. El americano baja el tono de voz.

―¿...qué haces?

―¿Pues a ti que te parece? Querías que lo supieran, ¿no? Pues ya esta, ya se lo he dicho yo mismo ―protesta.

―I... I... ―balbucea―. Yo... yo quería decírselos porque me gustó mucho... ―va bajando el tono de voz.

―Lo que sea ―protesta de nuevo cerrando los ojos.

―Yo nunca te pedí que se los dijeras... ―agrega.

―Bloody hell, America! ―se queja. Estados Unidos se le echa encima en un abrazo―. Si no te dejo decirlo, malo, si te dejo, malo, si yo lo digo, malo ¿y luego dices que yo soy complicado y que nada me parece bien? ―se queja apartándole.

―Gracias por decirles... ―saca el reloj de la bosa y se o pone de nuevo―... eso también ha sido muy romántico ―sonríe.

Inglaterra se paraliza, se sonroja, le golpea con el puño en el estomago (no muy fuerte) y se va refunfuñando hacia donde está Suiza.

―Ah... England. ¿Ya lo has probado? ―pregunta Suiza en cuanto le ve llegar, frunciendo el ceño.

―Yes... Thank you, ha sido un absoluto desastre, pero no es tu culpa el reloj funciona perfectamente ―explica enfurruñado también.

―¿Un... absoluto... desastre? ―pregunta lentamente.

―Absoluto ―reafirma mirando a Estados Unidos disimuladamente para ver que hace. Está hablando un poco con Canadá mientras tanto, poniéndose una mano en el costado.  
>Inglaterra se sienta enfurruñado junto a Suiza.<p>

―Oh, es para... Ooh. Tiene cierta lógica ―asiente con la cabeza. Inglaterra aparta la mirada de nuevo avergonzado.

―Es para que no me llame a hora intempestivas, ¿sabes? no tiene nada de romántico ―protesta. Suiza frunce el ceño.

―¿Romántico? tsk... un reloj es un regalo práctico ―concede. Inglaterra le mira y descruza los brazos.

―Thanks! ―agradece al cielo por fin que alguien se haya dado cuenta―. Por un momento creí que me había vuelto loco.

El helvético sonrié un poquito.

―Nein ―niega con la cabeza mientras mira al frente―. Yo también pienso eso a veces... más cuando Ös... ―se queda callado―. A veces.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas mirandole curioso.

―El lavado de cerebro es algo peligroso... yo estoy por convencerme de no salir nunca más de casa ―le mira de reojo y le sonríe un poquito―. Hablé con Liechtenstein... por cierto.

―Oh... Thank you. Estoy seguro de que solo necesitaba un poco de... bueno, ya sabes. Supongo que estas cosas pasan cuando recién descubres... ¿sabes? recuerdo cuando América y Canadá eran pequeños. América le dijo quién era Santa Claus a Canadá justo cinco minutos después de que lo descubriera. No es que sea lo mismo pero... supongo que con solo contarle por qué no puede hablar de eso con niños pequeños hay más que suficiente ―sonríe.

―Ja, ¡exactamente! ¿Sabes? Porque ella... ella es muy muy pequeña e inocente ―Suiza le sonríe a Inglaterra.

―Aun Así... bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Tarde o temprano tenía que descubrirlo. Yo era aún más pequeño que él cuando... ―explica recordándolo y sonrojándose un poco.

―Ja, ja... ―Suiza le sonríe―. Yo también recuerdo cuando éramos pequeños. Österreich solía... ―se queda callado de nuevo y se sonroja un poco también―. Da lo mismo.

Inglaterra decide no insistir entendiéndole perfectamente... o creyendo entenderlo al menos.

―Bueno, espero que le guste a Estados Unidos el reloj. Creo que aguantara el trote ―le mira y frunce un poco el ceño. El inglés suspira.

―Por eso te lo pedí a ti y no a china.

―Espero que no te hable más a... ―le mira de reojo―. Ya... claro, supongo que por eso y por otras miles y millones de razones.

―Yes. También está el asunto del opio, pero no pierdo la esperanza que algún día podremos superar eso... ―concede.

―Y la calidad y el tipo de prod... ―se queda callado―. Olvídalo ―frunce el ceño.

―Of course ―frunce el ceño también―. En "aguantara el trote" iba implícito el asunto de la calidad...

―Y todas las demás cosas ―Suiza le mira con el ceño fruncido un segundo y luego lo desfrunce―. Al final, pagaste lo suficiente por él como para que yo crea que sabías lo que estabas comprando.

Inglaterra suspira.

―Si consigo que cumpla mi propósito, seguramente hasta habrá sido barato ―concede.

―¿Tantas veces te habla a media noche? ―levanta las cejas―. ¿Por qué no apagas el celular y ya?

―Porque entonces empiezan a explotar cosas, o se me llena la casa de micrófonos, o un helicóptero se carga mi jardín, o un equipo de SWAT rompe todas las ventanas... o todo a la vez.

―¿Todo por... no contestar el teléfono mientras duermes? ―levanta más las cejas, incrédulo.

―Bueno, quizás no tanto pero... ya sabes, digamos solamente que el drama es peor.

Suiza niega con la cabeza

―Mein gott in himmel. Mis condolencias. Tengo, de hecho, algo que... comentarte, England ―suelta después de unos segundos, de pensárselo dos veces y de tomar valor para confesarlo.

―Thank you ―agradece sinceramente―. Nah, pero no es tan malo, es decir, solo es demasiado... quiero pensar que no lo hace para enojarme ―le defiende un poco sintiéndose mal de estar poniéndole verde―. ¿Algo? ¿Qué ha pasado?

―Pues tienes suerte si no lo hace para enojarte, Österreich me ha comentado hace unos minutos... ―empieza y Austria, que termina de comentar con Bélgica algo sobre el chocolate para poder usarlo más tarde en caso de necesitarlo, les observa hablando y sonríe para sí mismo, decidiendo acercarse.

―England, me alegro de que hayas sido indultado ―saluda con pequeño asentimiento de la cabeza interrumpiendo a Suiza.

El helvético se calla inmediatamente, sonrojándose como un tomate, tanto por lo que ha dicho Austria, como por el hecho de que lo haya atrapado JUSTO en lo que estaba diciendo.

―¿I... indultado? ―pregunta Inglaterra sin entender. Suiza bufa.

―Österreich...

Austria sonríe al inglés.

―No tiene más importancia ―añade poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Suiza―. ¿Sabes si Severin está muy ocupado?

Suiza se tensa como una cuerda a punto de romperse.

―¿S... Severin...? ¿Para qué quieres a Severin? ―balbucea sonrojándose más por estar ahí con Inglaterra enfrente.

―He visto a Preussen sonreír de ESA forma ―explica vagamente como si fuera obvio―. Pero bueno, ¿qué ocurre?

Inglaterra les mira respectivamente en plan espectador, "mira que divertido", pero guardándose sus comentarios sobre el sonrojo de Suiza.

―No ocurre nada, Österreich... estábamos hablando ―responde Suiza, tenso aún―. ¿Y qué quieres que haga el bueno de Severin contra Preussen?

―¿Que tal un poco de tranquilizante en el café? ―propone el inglés pensando en la que le ha montado con Estados Unidos.

―Seguramente eso funcionaria bastante bien ―le da la razón Austria.

Estados Unidos, que ha dejado de hablar con Canadá, empieza a acercarse al grupo.

―Sigo sin entender por qué Deutschland le trae ―comenta Suiza impaciente, mirando el reloj y rezando porque Austria le quite las manos de encima en esa postura que el detesta tanto porque le hace ver más pequeño aún...

―Pues por qué dejarlo en casa es peor ―sentencia Austria tajante―. ¿Te he contado que me robó ropa para ir al G8 sin ningún tipo de consideración? ―pregunta a Suiza.

―¿Te... ro... te robó ropa? ―Suiza levanta las cejas y se gira un poquito para mirar a Austria de reojo.

―Yo le vi ―confirma Inglaterra―. Estaba un poco dormido pero... también llevaba una peluca, estaba haciéndose pasar por France.

―Oui, oui... estaba intentando hacer una personificación mía ―Francia aparece de la nada por atrás de Inglaterra. Tomándolo del brazo y sonriéndole a Suiza―. Suisse, hemos visto l'horloge de Amerique... es hermoooooooso ―miente Francia (porque no lo ha visto).

Inglaterra da un saltito... por que últimamente está dando saltitos por todo, sin esperarse a Francia y se incomoda un poco, no por que estuviera diciendo nada comprometido, por el hecho en sí de hablar de Francia, trata de soltarse un poco, pero no demasiado... sin mucho éxito seguramente.

―Eehh... merci, France... ―responde Suiza frunciendo el ceño y mirando al inglés.

Estados Unidos llega al grupo con las manos en las bolsas de la chaqueta.

―Jaja! ¿De qué hablan?

―De tu reloj, mon ami... ―suelta Francia con tranquilidad absoluta.

Austria, un poco incomodo con la presencia de Francia y ya no digamos de la de América, empieza a tamborilear los dedos siguiendo subconscientemente la melodía de algo de Bach en los hombros de Suiza.

―Ehm... yes, well... y del G8 ―cambia de tema Inglaterra antes de que sigan con eso.

―Ah, yes... el G8 ―comenta Estados Unidos abstraído mirándoles a todos... hasta que mira a Austria y sus manos sobre los hombros de Suiza y les sonríe.

―Yay! ¿Al final no te fuiste, entonces? ¡Si te quedaste aunque escupió en tus flores! ―comenta sin que venga absolutamente nada al caso.

Austria levanta las cejas sin entender nada... a Inglaterra le da prácticamente un paro cardíaco. Suiza palidece y abre la boca cómicamente y Francia mira a Inglaterra con las cejas levantadas.

El inglés se vuelve a Estados Unidos levantándose, súper enojado.

―América! What the hell te dije sobre eso? ―pregunta sin atreverse a mirar a Francia.

―Pero es que... ¡mírales! ―les señala.

―What the hell? ―vuelve a preguntar absolutamente furioso, entre dientes.

―Me da mucho gusto ―les sonríe adorablemente―. Iggy estaba algo preocupado... todo buenas intenciones. Yo le dije que todo funcionaría bien y que tú tenías que regresar y quedarte y que se querrían para siempre ―explica.

Francia, por su parte, no deja de mirar a Inglaterra con cara de absoluta incredulidad.

―AMERICA! ―grita el inglés llevándosele de allí―. ¿¡Es que no pueden pasar cinco bloody segundos sin que me avergüences!

Y Suiza se sonroja (por cierto) hasta las orejas, y más allá de las orejas y el cuero cabelludo y el pelo y la punta del pelo.

―Pero... pero yo... ―Estados Unidos leve... ejem, vale, bastante acojonado al ver a Inglaterra gritarle de esa manera.

Austria sigue tratando de entender y recordando el dibujo de las flores... tratando de hacerse una idea bastante aproximada de que historia pudo contarle Inglaterra a Estados Unidos, pero sin entender ni lo más remotamente sobre por qué iba a contarle eso.

―¡Pero tu nada! ―sigue gritando Inlgaterra clavándole un dedo en el pecho―. ¡Te lo conté de manera confidencial, te pedí que no dijeras nada! ―sigue protestando, no tanto por como haya reaccionado Suiza, que tampoco se ha enterado mucho, si no por que estuviera ahí Francia y por sentirse traicionado.

Suiza, que tampoco entiende en realidad, porque... venga, él no le ha contado ninguna historia semejante a Inglaterra, agradece un poco que no haya contado nada relacionado a que Austria se ha quedado dormido ni nada por el estilo. Aun así, se lleva las manos al puente de la nariz, pellizcándoselo.

―Pero no parecía ser ningún secreto. Austria estaba ahí, con las manos en sus hombros y... quizás fue una pequeña indiscreción, pero tú estabas hablando de mi reloj con todos... no pensé que fuera tan grave ―se explica Estados Unidos, avergonzado.

Francia que por su parte no ha dejado de flipar (y cuando decimos flipar hablamos de FLIPAR), parpadea frente a Suiza y Austria, aún con la boca abierta.

―¡Yo no estaba hablando de tu reloj! ¡The bloody wine bastard era quien estaba haciéndolo! ―se defiende―. Y solo por Switzerland lo hizo pero... ¡bloody hell! es que te lo dije "no le digas nada a Switzerland porque me lo ha contado de forma confidencial, confiando en mi" ¿es que quieres que deje de hablarme? y te dije que no le dijeras nada a France por qué no se llevan bien y ¿qué haces tu? ¡es que no puedo contarte nada!

―I'm sorry... ―murmura América bajito.

Inglaterra se detiene de gritar, respirando con dificultad... y se le hace un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo un poco de culpabilidad por toda la naturaleza real de la historia y todo ese asunto, respira agitadamente aun un poco, tratando de calmarse.

Estados Unidos sigue ahí mirando al suelo con cara de niño regañado (que lo es). El inglés se pasa la mano por el pelo y suspira.

―Bueno, venga, ya esta... supongo que pudo ser peor... ―concede.

―Yo solo estaba... se veían contentos y... ―lo mira―... no era mi intención avergonzarte. Nunca lo es.

Inglaterra se ríe un poco.

―No seas mentiroso, sé que te gusta hacer que me sonroje.

Abre la boca para decir algo, con un asomo de sonrisa y luego la cierra otra vez, pensándolo mejor.

―Voy a... voy a hablar con Suiza ―declara empezando a caminar de regreso.

―No! no! wait! ―se apanica de nuevo, tomándole de la mano.

―What? ―vuelve a mirarle.

―¿Qué... qué vas a decirle?

―Pues... pues no sé. Que tu me contaste y yo no debía decir nada, pero que los vi ahí tan felices que me dio gusto y pensé decirlo... espero que no me dispare, porque yo traigo también mi arma... y podría complicarse mucho la cosa.

―No... no, please. Deja... yo arreglaré esto. Después de todo fue mi culpa por contarte en primer lugar. No... no es una buena idea, se va a sentir violento y traicionado y... mejor me ocupo yo ―pide.

―¿Tu culpa por contarme? ―pregunta otra vez con carita triste de cachorrito. Inglaterra aparta la mirada, incomodo.

―Pues... él confió en mi, yo... no tenía que decirle nada a nadie ―explica.

―Damn... yo... es que a mi no me explicaste todo eso ―se cruza de brazos.

―¡Sí te lo dije! ―responde defendiéndose―. ¡Recuerdo habertelo dicho! no fue un sueño, por que para entonces aún no estaba enfermo ―y luego aprieta los ojos pellizcandose el puente de la nariz, pensando en que fue precisamente eso lo que le puso enfermo―. Solo... ten más cuidado, vale? tienes que aprender a ser más discreto ―pide.

―Bueno, da igual. ¿Seguro que no quieres que hable yo con él? Seguro puedo explicarle ―hace una pausa―... Vale. Yo... yo soy discreto, pero es que no es que me... es decir, es que a veces se me olvida un poquitín.

Inglaterra se rie otra vez, negando con la cabeza.

―Un poquitín dice... ¡será posible!

Estados Unidos le mira y se ríe un poco también.

―Yes... just... a little ―le jala de la mano y le abraza―. Pero asi me quieres y me regalas relojes geniales.

―Eh! Eh! ―protesta un poco sonrojándose de nuevo por estar en medio de la sala de conferencias y todo eso, pero no le aparta―. Ehm... ¿por que no vas a... enseñarle de nuevo el reloj a Japan o algo así mientras trato de hablar con Switzerland?

―Canadá! ―le suelta inmediatamente― No se lo he enseñado! Yeah! Que buena idea! ―se ríe mientras se va corriendo.

Inglaterra se queda ahí plantado mientras el corazon le va a mil por hora del susto que le ha dado el grito que acaba de pegar. Suspira, se da la vuelta y vuelve a acercarse a Suiza, Austria y... traga saliva... Francia.

xoXOXox

Con los brazos cruzados, rojo de ira, el ceño fruncido y humo saliendole por las orejas, Francia sale de la sala de reuniones y se mete en la primera puerta que encuentra... Que resulta ser el baño de mujeres. Liechtenstein, la pequeña Liechtenstein, esta lavandose las manos. Francia la fulmina.

―Ah... ehm... hum... ―Liechtenstein mira alrrededor dejando de lavarse las manos, un poco impresionada―. ¿Esto no es...? ―empieza a preguntar y sus pequeños y dulces instintos de supervivencia (que los tiene a pesar de la sobreproteccion de suiza) le gritan deseperadamente que no es el mejor momento para estar haciendo preguntas intrascendestes sobre locacion―. Lo lamento ―se disculpa en un susurro bajando la cabeza y saliendo aun con las manos mojadas.

―France... ―vacila Inglaterra entrando detrás―. Este es el... hum... baño de señoras, no deberíamos estar aquí ―comenta un poco incomodo.

Francia se gira y fulmina a inglaterra con la mirada en plan... "y que te hace pensar qu a mi me importa la mitad, de la mitad, de la mitad, de una mierda". El inglés carraspea un poco, aun incomodo.

―No, bueno... el caso es que podría entrar alguien... ya sabes.

Francia frunce el ceño, camina dos pasos con lentitud y le pone el seguro a la puerta, volviendo a mirar a Inglaterra y levantando las cejas. Inglaterra le observa.

―Eh... bien, si, claro... hum...

―Eres un cínico ―suelta sin más.

―¿Co... cómo? ―le mira sin entender. Francia parpadea, genuinamente sorprendido. Inglaterra frunce el ceño.

―What?

―Entonces eres un imbecile... ―contesta enojado. El británico se cruza de brazos.

―Mira, yo solo quería decirte que lamento que America haya dicho eso en voz alta, que no ha sido en absoluto premetitado y que lamento si te ha incomodado ―suelta de carrerilla―. Por que... i'm a Gentleman, an the gentleman saben cuando deben disculparse.

Francia niega con la cabeza en perfecto asombro.

―Yo no sé cómo te at... Eres un cínico.

―¿Cínico? yo le dije que no dijera nada, ¿de acuerdo? le conoces, sabes que... controlarle no es tan fácil como parece ―protesta. Francia se pellizca el puente de la nariz en señal de exasperación.

―No es eso lo cínico... ―explica después de unos segundos.

―¿Entonces qué lo es, según tu?

―No es según... ―se calla y le mira, exasperado―. Es que no puedo creer que seas TAN cínico y ni siquiera seas capaz de encontrar el problema.

―¿Sabes, France? Hay muchos MUCHOS PROBLEMAS. Infinidad de ellos... hay una indecente cantidad de cosas que están mal en todo esto y una gran cantidad de ellas tienen tu nombre escrito por algún lado, así que quizás puedes explicarme cual de todas ellas es la que ahora mismo te incomoda... por que sinceramente, yo ni siquiera sé por donde empezar a sentirme incomodo ―explica.

―¿Mi no... mi nombre? ―le mira con las cejas levantadas de nuevo―. No estoy incómodo, Angleterre... estoy terriblemente ENOJADO. como... Cómo... CÓMO?... ―da un paso al frente, y le apunta con el dedo en el pecho―. Te lo voy a expicar, sólo por que me acabas de demostrar que eres demasiado imbecile como para verlo ―frunce el ceño― En qué momento de enorme estupidez, Angleterre, se te ocurrió ir con el garcón a pedirle consejo. Eres un cínico... un CÍNICO!

―¿Por? ¿Por que lo ha dicho ahí frente a todos? ya le he reñido por eso y ya me excusado, no es tan sencillo controlarle, ¡ya te lo he dicho! Ha sido una indiscreción, pero nadie sabe que en realidad hablaba de ti ―se defiende.

―Ese es solo uno de los problemas, Angleterre... yo estoy hablando de un problema anterior. ¿Sí me escuchas? ¿O además de idiota te has quedado sordo? ―pregunta con sarcasmo.

―No veo cual otro problema puedas tener con esto, la verdad... Si crees que estaba riendo de ti o comentandolo como "jaja, mira que cosa" estas muy equivocado, no tengo ninguna necesidad de cotillear en ese aspecto como haces tu.

―C'est vraiment des conneries! ―grita Francia al tiempo que levanta la mano y con absoluta rapidez y con toda su furia, le da una cachetada en la cara a Inglaterra.

Inglaterra abre la boca y se lleva su mano al moflete hinchado y rojo.

―Pero what the hell te has creído, bloody wine bastard! ―le grita ahora enojado el también.

―Qué te has creído tu, que me tienes días en vilo, diciéndole a todo el mundo que me has humillado para que el garcón no se entere... y tu vas y le dices a él! ―grita Francia de regreso.

―Yo no le dije a él de forma que entendiera lo que estaba pasando! ―grita también―. ¿te crees que fue muy fácil para mi?

―¿Qué merde hacías hablando con él del tema en primer lugar? ―grita de regreso―. ¡Eres un cínico!

―?Pues con quien in the hell querías que hablara? ―protesta.

―¡Con quién fuera que no fuera él! ―responde―. ¡Incluso conmigo!

―¡Nadie más me hubiera escuchado y necesitaba una opinión objetiva! ¡No podía hablar contigo! ―se defiende.

―¡Eres un cínico! ―grita de regreso otra vez.

―Bastante difícil fue que su bloody consejo fue "habla con France" ―frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

―Tanto me pides para defenderle... ―suelta Francia al final, bajando la voz.

―Yo nunca dejaría que supiera la verdad! Ni te atrevas a insinuar que no le protejo ―grita histérico.

―Pero si se la has contado... ¡es lo más cínico que te he visto hacer nunca! ―replica de regreso, algo impresionado consigo mismo proque la parecer está defendiendo al niño―. A mi me tienes prohibido hablar del tema con NADIE... y tu vas y hablas del tema con él! ―agrega frustrado.

―Yo... ¡No es tan fácil para mi! ¡No entendía un carajo! ¡Necesitaba preguntarle a alguien! ¡No es como que le haya contado abiertamente! ¡Bloody hell! ¡Esta mierda de cosas son las que te preguntaría a ti si esto fuera normal! ―sigue gritando.

―¿Y qué te dijo? ―pregunta de la nada, cruzando los brazos y mirándole.

―Me dijo que... ―empieza gritando y luego se detiene y se sonroja apartando la vista y bajando el tono―. Pura mierda Disney, lo más últil fue que hablara contigo... Si no fuera por que no podía hacerlo.

Francia se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

―Eres... terriblemente cínico ―le repite una vez mas―. Debiste hablar conmigo.

―¡Como iba a hablar contigo! ¿Tu no te viste? ¡Si hasta me dijiste que no te me acercara! ―protesta.

―Debe haber alguien más... Canadá... ―niega con la cabeza―. Debiste hablar conmigo.

―Sí, frog, a esa bloody conclusión llegamos TODOS... Excepto por que necesitaba una opinión objetiva ―repite.

―Fue una idea estúpida... ―Francia frunce el ceño, aunque está considerablemente más calmado―. Aunque tiene cierto ingenio que... ―le mira a la cara y se siente ligeramente culpabe al ver que tiene marcados sus dedos en la mejilla―, merecido tenías que Amerique... ―se gira al lavabo, toma una toalla de papel y la moja en agua―. Gritara todo eso enfrente de Suiza. Solo... me ha tomado por sorpresa. Nunca pensé que fueras a decirle a él, de todas las personas.

―Oh, si, ok, regodeate, no tengo mas amigos, wonderful ―protesta―. ¿Has acabado?

Francia se le acerca con la toalla mojada.

―No me estoy regodeando, mon cher... ―lo toma del hombro y se la pone con cuidado en la cara.

Aparta un poco la cara (pero no demasiado).

―Estoy bien, no eres tan fuerte ―protesta.

―Tienes marcados los dedos... ―lo empuja un poco hasta que lo aprisiona entre el lavabo y sí mismo. Sonríe.

―Además, bastante difícil fue ya soportar todos sus bloody "deberías haberle dicho a Switzerland que debía volver y quedarse con él para siempre". Estuve vomitando por tres días ―sigue quejandose. A Francia se le borra la sonrisa.

―¿Te... te ha dicho eso? ―pregunta serio.

―Entre otras cosas igual de espantosas ―afirma.

Francia le quita la toalla un poco y la moja de nuevo, sin dejar de aprisionarlo... con un nudo en la garganta.

Inglaterra se da un poco de cuenta de que esta como... Su espacio vital ligeramente mermado, mirando alrededor.

―Merde... ―murmura poniéndole la toalla de nuevo, con mucho cuidado y quitándole el pelo de los ojos. Le acaricia la mejilla. Inglaterrase sonroja.

―Merde what? ―pregunta tratando de apartarse un poco.

Francia desvía la mirada, sonrojándose él mismo un poco, incómodo. Aún así, no le deja apartarse. Inglaterra FLIPA en mayúsculas.

―Quizás siempre hemos subestimado al garçón... ―murmura por lo bajo, después de un instante.

―También dijo... ―empieza probando a ver que pasa―. Di... Dijo que era obvio que Austria estaba enamorado de Switzerland por que se había quedado las flores, que debía haberle gustado mucho que se las llevara.

Francia, que había empezado a mojar otra toalla de papel, se queda congelado cuando le escucha decir eso.

―Merde...―repite otra vez en un tono ligeramente más... susurrante. Levanta la cara otra vez y mira a inglaterra a los ojos.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas y sonríe un tanto malignamente.

―Dijo que seguramente estaba avergonzado, que no quería que nadie supiera y que... ―se queda callado, aparta la vista sonrojandose él mismo y recriminandose, ¡para una vez que estaba consiguiendo ponerle incomodo!

Francia sonríe imperceptiblemente y se le acerca al oído.

―Sabes demasiado... ―susurra. E Inglaterra se aparta tanto como puede, terriblemente incomodo y con un escalofrío recorriedole la espalda, sin descruzar sus brazos como un escudo de protección.

―Y... Y dijo... Dijo que... ―trata desesperadamente a ver si vuelve a funcionar―. Que era una historia de amor-odio y... Y... ―balbucea cada vez mas nervioso él mismo.

―Merde... ―suelta Francia en un tono completamente diferente mientras sonríe más maliciosamente, con los ojos brillantes y se le acerca de nuevo, enganchando los dedos de una mano en donde va el cinturon, jalándolo hacia él, mientras le pone una mano en los brazos cruzados―... voy a tener que matarte, mon petit anglaise... ―le susurra de nuevo, antes de mordisquearle la oreja.

―Pe... Pero yo le dije que... Le dije que tenía que ser... Otra cosa ―trata de seguir, entrecortadamente, mientras intenta resistirse y falla miserablemente―. Por que es obvio... Es... Es obvio que Switzerland detesta a Austria.

―¿Lo es? ―Francia sin separarse, le da un beso atrás de la oreja en un lugar estratégico―. Yo creo que no le detesta... creo que le exaspera, que es diferente...

E Inglaterra aprierta los ojos y las piernas y los dedos y todo lo alterable mientras de muerde el labio, muy MUY ocupado en tratar de no morirse .

Francia se separa un poco, besandolo a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula.

―Pero quizás quieras explicarme detalladamente cuanto es que Suisse detesta a Autriche.

―Es su... Peor ene...migo ―balbucea agradecido de poder concentrarse en algo más... O al menos tratar de hacerlo―. Le odia pro... Profundamente.

―¿Profundamente? ―Francia se ríe un poco, deteniéndose de besarlo en el cuello, en la manzana de adán, mientras le abraza con una mano y le presiona un poco más contra sí mismo―. ¿Exactamente cuan profondément? ―susurra.

Inglaterra se sonroja aún más pensando en una doble intepretacion y frunce el ceño tratando de convencerse a si mismo que le esta diciendo todo lo que le detesta y... Hay que admitir el mérito de que consigue convencerse bastante ni siquiera sabemos como.

―Profundamente desde lo mas hondo de su corazón.

―Oui? Oh.. vaya, quizás Autriche debería detenerse... ―afirma aún con la boca pegada a su piel. Luego la separa y le mira de nuevo. El inglés suelta un bufidito entre el alivio y la desesperación.

―Que le jodan a Austria ―protesta. Francia le da un beso en la comisura de los labios e Inglaterra vuelve a tener esa reacción que odia de abrir los labios buscando los del francés.

―¿Que le jodan?

―Yes.

―Oh... ¿pero Autriche qué ha hecho? ―le da un beso en la comisura de la boca, pero del otro lado y el británico vuelve a buscarle y le dan ganas de morderle o de pegarle o de seguir buscandole con desesperación.

―Ser odioso.

―Odioso... ―repite lentamente, valorándolo. Le roza los labios de lleno con los suyos, sólo un roce... sin tocarlo realmente. E Inglaterra vuelve a abrir los labios echándose adelante para buscarle por que no puede resisitir más que le tiente.

Francia sonríe y no se quita y le besa bien... y sigue besándole por unos minutos más hasta que deja de hacerlo suavemente. Se separa lentamente pasándole una mano por la mandíbula, el cuello y la clavícula. Se le acerca al oído.

―A Autriche le gusta mucho Suisse... ―le dice en Francés, separándose de golpe y con mucho esfuerzo, caminando a la puerta del baño y saliendo de ahí.

Inglaterra se queda agarrado a la pared para no caerse respirando agitadamente y con absoluta frustración.

En cuanto el francés se ha ido, alguien entra al baño protestando e Inglaterra se esconde rápidamente en uno de los cubiculos.

―France! Casi me haces llegar tarde, esta a punto de empezar la junta de nuevo ―protesta Seychelles cruzándoselo en la puerta―. ¿Que estabas haciendo aquí? ¡Este es el baño de las chicas!

―Eeeh... Sey... Seychelles... ―Francia brinca en cuanto la ve, arreglándose un poco el pelo, ligeramente sonrojado―. No... no quieres entrar ahí, están tapados todos los baños...

―No trates de engañarme ―se ríe ella―. Venga, date prisa que ya van a empezar y no querrás que Suisse te dispare por llegar tarde ―se mete dentro igual. Francia duda un instante sin tener mucha idea de que hacer.. pensando en el estúpido niño y que todos les han visto irse juntos.

Inglaterra sigue escondido dentro del baño, encima de la taza, tratando de calmarse solo cuanto antes y... Seguramente empeorandolo más, por que esa mierda de suerte tiene.

Francia decide esperar a Seychelles afuera del baño, con cualquier pretexto. Ella acaba, se lava las manos y sale sin enterarse de nada.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me esperabas?

―Pues claro... una mademoiselle como usted no debe caminar sola por ningún lado... ―le ofrece su brazo. Seychelles se cuelga del brazo negando con la cabeza y sonriedo.

―Vamos.

Francia mira de reojo la puerta del baño y camina con la chica del brazo, sonriendo y pensando que es bueno que lo vean volver con alguien que no sea el inglés.

Inglaterra se queda dentro del baño unos segundos pensando que va a cortarle algo a Francia en cuanto se despiste, frustrado e insatisfecho, espera un par de minutos y con un desastre bastante evidente, pero todo lo bien disimulado que puede con su jersey de rombos y las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, vuelve a la sala de juntas.

Con toda su sangre fría, se sienta en su sitio entre Francia y Estados Unidos sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, haciendo un pequeño gesto a Suiza para pedir disculpas por el retraso. América se le acerca.

―Has entrado tarde... JA!

Inglaterra frunce el ceño acomodandose como puede en su asiento sintiedo un escalofrío.

―Hay un incendio en London ―se escusa cínicamente como el estadounidense se escusó por el huracán y la doble interpretación de eso le hace sonrojárse.

Francia escucha la excusa de Inglaterra y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo ENORME por no caerse de la silla de la risa, lo oculta con un acceso de tos.

Inglaterra, con el ceño fruncido e increíblemente incomodo y abochornado por la reacción de Francia trata de imaginar las formas más dolorosas de asesinarle.

Francia hace un enorme esfuerzo por que se le pase la risa, pensando en el hambre en el mundo... ejem... intentando ignorar al inglés.

―¿Un incendio muy grande? ―le pregunta Estados Unidos inocentemente.

―No... No uno muy grande ―tranquiliza al americano asegurándose de que Francia lo oiga―. Los ha habido mucho peores, pero igual he tenido que atender.

―Ooh... ―el americano le sonríe y le mira. Frunce el ceño―. ¿Estás bien?

Francia levanta las cejas, pero no dice nada.

―Perfectamente, perfectamente ―constesta moviéndose un poco incomodo y con la voz un poco chillona―. ¿Por?

―Te ves... ―le mira el pelo algo desordenado―... como un poco... enfermo o algo.

―¿E... Enfermo? ―vacila―. En absoluto, en absoluto... Estoy bien.

―Oooooook... ―levanta una ceja―. ¿Vas a tener que regresar a Londres por el incendio?

Francia sonríe y tira su pluma al suelo, y al agacharse por ella le roza a Inglaterra la pierna con la mano.

―No... No lo creo, no es tan graaa... ―hace un sonido raro al sentir a Francia, sonrojándose de golpe otra vez―. Grave, no es tan grave ―repite fingiendo que no ha sucedido nada. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño.

―¿Seguro que estás bien?

―Of course ―responde tenso, carraspeando un poco, tratando de mirar al frente y hacer como si nada.

Francia mira al frente y se recarga de lado, de manera que queda cerca de Inglaterra. Empieza a tararear "City on fire" del músical Sweeney Todd.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño y le mete una patada a Francia por debajo de la mesa mientras finje arreglar sus papeles con cara de serio.

―Owww! ―Protesta Francia agachándose y viendo lucecitas del dolor―. Merde... vale, vale... ―susurra. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño.

―¿Qué le pasa a France?

Inglaterra sigue con su postura estirada pero sin poder evitar sonreír un poco, vencedo.

―¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Deben molestarle hemorroides o algo así ―se burla El inglés para el americano lo bastante fuerte para que Francia le oiga.

El francés hace los ojos en blanco, y... ligeramente enfurruñado, se recarga del otro lado.

―Oh... ―Estados Unidos mira a Francia de soslayo y luego se ríe un poquito. El británico también le mira un instante y también se ríe un poco.

Francia mira a Inglaterra con una mirada cargada de sentido, levantando las cejas. Luego desvía la vista al frente.

El inglés se queda mirándole sin entender muy bien. Decide que el universo vuelve a estar equilibrado y que es hora de prestar atención a la reunión.

* * *

><p><em>Feliz San Manolo. Fin de Año, fin de fic. Gracias a todos, los que habéis leído hasta aquí y aún más a los que habéis comentado.<em>

_Especialmente, para Isabel._

_¿Quién quiere una continuación DRAMÁTICA?_


End file.
